


Autostrada Blu

by Rumyantsev



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: M/M, TW: pensieri suicidi, TW: violenza, me ne frego del canon, relazioni tossiche, scene di sesso ma NON E' una storia erotica, what if post s1
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumyantsev/pseuds/Rumyantsev
Summary: Dopo il bacio Spadino e Aureliano non si sono più incontrati finché Spadino non ha preso una decisione folle per salvare entrambi. Toccherà vivere con le conseguenze.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Nadia Gravone/Angelica Sale
Comments: 25
Kudos: 97





	1. L'INFAME

Era stato un appoggiarsi di labbra su labbra. Non s'era sentito alcun calore. Nessuno dei due sarebbe stato in grado di ricordare il sapore, o l'odore, perché l'unica cosa rilevante alla fine era la scarica d'adrenalina. Lo slancio di coraggio e incoscienza che aveva mosso Spadino verso di lui e l'incredulo disprezzo di Aureliano che l'aveva scagliato via da sé come un ammasso disgustoso di catarro. Un unico movimento simbiotico di ricerca e rifiuto, a questo si era ridotto tutto alla fine. A questo entrambi pensavano, se ci pensavano, e alle emozioni che si erano strappate via dall'anima nel separarsi in quell'istante. Su quello, entrambi potevano concordare: c'era disprezzo, rabbia, e c'era un senso di colpa che mangiava lo stomaco. Cos'altro? Le cose che c'erano da dire erano state dette, altre invece non si sarebbero potute dire mai. Né Aureliano né Spadino avrebbero mai potuto trovare le parole per esprimerle sul momento, e di altre occasioni non ce ne erano state. Da lì in poi non si erano parlati più.

\---

Spadino aveva cercato di trovare un compromesso in ciò che era. Non era stato educato a rinunciare, e spizzicava qua e là quello che riusciva a prendersi della sua vita sconnessa. A casa si prendeva il potere, il prestigio, per le strade raccoglieva rispetto e paura, e in certi vicoletti sperduti si prendeva l'amore.

Il ragazzo che aveva scelto quel giorno era il suo preferito. Era carino: alto, biondo, proporzionato. Faceva più o meno tutto con maestria e non si riferiva a lui con vezzeggiativi che spompavano l'eccitazione. Gli aveva fatto un lavoretto di bocca niente male che aveva scaricato un po' della tensione delle giornate precedenti.

A casa sua sembrava fossero tutti in fibrillazione. Spadino aveva accantonato l'idea di capire le dietrologie alla base dei giochi di potere, le strategie... aveva ventidue anni e un coltellino serramanico perennemente a portata di mano (nelle tasche della giacca o dei pantaloni, e talvolta persino nelle mutande o nei calzini); quanto era più facile una stilettata nella carne viva di riflettere sul perché la stesse infliggendo? Veniva facile non pensare quando si doveva mancare di umana empatia. 

Ad ogni modo, quel clima concitato, con sua madre che lo guardava sempre come se le sorti del mondo dipendessero dalla famiglia Anacleti, i suoi cugini esaltati all'idea di prendersi Roma, e tutte le maledette volte in cui il nome Adami veniva pronunciato con disprezzo... ebbene _quel_ clima non lo faceva respirare. Un po' come stare nel traffico sulla Tiburtina a mezzodì di una giornata di Agosto, col condizionatore rotto.

Almeno, con quel ragazzo tra le gambe aveva boccheggiato di piacere.

Stava tornando a casa quando il telefonino aveva squillato. Un messaggio, un suono breve e acuto nelle orecchie impreparate.

Aveva pensato di non controllarlo neanche. Era da un po' che non riceveva un messaggio che gli andasse di leggere. Di solito erano comunicazioni di servizio da parte di qualche cugino. Un laconico _"Bar Blue 16.30"_ o un po' più perentorio e meno piacevole _"Tua madre dice a casa"_.

Questa volta il messaggio era di Angelica.

Sua moglie non gli scriveva mai, e in tutta onestà, non è che dal vivo gli parlasse di più. Avevano tacitamente concordato di mantenere il rapporto su una linea pacata e cordiale, per quanto pacati e cordiali potessero essere due cresciuti dove e come erano cresciuti loro.

In ogni caso, il mittente non importava. Il messaggio infatti recitava:

_"Qua sanno tutto"_

Spadino non aveva che un segreto con la sua famiglia. Uno soltanto da quando Aureliano era scomparso dalla sua vita. Era qualcosa che gli sarebbe potuto costare la vita, ma non si era mai potuto abbassare a negarsi perfino i suoi piccoli attimi di godimento. Sapeva bene, leggendo quel messaggio, che ormai sarebbe sparito anche quello e forse l'unica via di fuga sarebbe stata fuggire via, rinunciare a tutto. Ma come poteva rinunciare a sé stesso, al posto nel mondo che gli era appartenuto fino ad allora? Non aveva altro posto in cui andare, né possedeva gli strumenti per adattarsi a una vita nuova. E forse, ancora, c'era una piccola parte di lui, imbarazzante e scollegata dalla realtà, quella fantasia fiabesca che ci permette di trovare rifugio anche nei momenti più oscuri, che sperava di poter essere salvata.

\---

Da quel momento in poi, ironicamente, Spadino aveva cominciato a vivere come la bella addormentata sorvegliata dal drago. Laddove il drago era la sua famiglia.

Non aveva idea del perché fosse ancora vivo. La prospettiva più rosea che s'era immaginato, nel tragitto fino a casa, era che gli facessero a malapena scegliere tra una coltellata nel petto o una pallottola in testa. Invece era ancora vivo, recluso nelle quattro mura della sua stanza dalla quale poteva uscire quattro volte (quattro e non di più) per andare in bagno, sorvegliato, con le immagini della sua pubblica umiliazione stampate a fuoco sulle retine e l'incertezza di potersi veder togliere anche quella patetica imitazione di vita da un momento all'altro.

Ad Angelica non era stato più permesso di parlargli e non poteva vedere nessuno al di fuori di Boris o Alex, che lo schernivano sprezzanti durante le sue pause pipì. Non aveva un telefono né nulla che gli permettesse lasciarsi scorrere il tempo addosso. La sua unica compagnia: il ricordo di sua madre che, senza guardarlo in faccia, gli comunicava di essere disgustata (come se Spadino non avesse sempre saputo che lei sapeva, e che la delusione era perché non era stato capace di fingere), e gli insulti del resto della famiglia. Poi la porta s'era chiusa a chiave dietro di lui lasciandolo solo.

Sua madre, Aureliano, Manfredi anche dal suo coma e sicuramente anche Angelica che aveva lasciato sola tra gli squali lo ritenevano un malato, una creatura senza dignità. Non poteva negare, Spadino, che chiuso nella sua prigione, sporco, solo, sferzato dagli implacabili schiaffoni della vergogna e i subdoli inganni della sua stessa mente che pian piano lo voleva morto, era difficile dar loro torto.

\---

Lidia Adami stava rincasando. Avendo ottenuto il perdono del fratello si era sentita invincibile. Non c'era niente che desiderasse più di avere con sé Aureliano, che aveva cresciuto, per cui era stata una madre e poteva benissimo sostituire una fidanzata. Non c'era tanto da elaborare: suo fratello era il suo, qualsiasi cosa questo potesse evocare in chi la guardava dall'esterno. Non era una donna che si faceva scrupoli: aveva imparato da piccola a tenersi caro quello che davvero le interessava e al diavolo i mezzi, le finezze etiche, il giudizio altrui. Aureliano era il suo e lei era di Aureliano, e stava tornando a casa da lui per progettare assieme il resto della vita, a partire da come prendersi Roma perché se c'erano di mezzo loro due, uniti, soggiogare la città eterna le sembrava una piccolezza.

Non sentì il rumore degli pneumatici che slittavano violentemente sull'asfalto dissestato perché lo scoppio assordante dello sparo se lo mangiò completamente, e anche quello durò poco nelle orecchie di Livia. Il cecchino scelto da Samurai aveva un'ottima mira: di lì a qualche minuto gli agenti di polizia sopraggiunti sul posto trovarono il corpo di una donna sui trent'anni riverso sul marciapiedi; un colpo di pistola dritto in testa l'aveva abbattuta all'istante. Il contenuto della busta della spesa si era riversato a terra e da qualche parte, nella borsetta abbandonata per terra, il cellulare di Lidia squillava.

\---

«'Mazza Spadì che casino ce sta qua dentro. 'Na donna de casa dovrebbe sape' come pulire almeno»

Erano le tre e mezzo del pomeriggio ed era più o meno verso quell'ora che, di solito, a Spadino veniva concessa la seconda pisciata della giornata. Alex e Boris probabilmente avrebbero desiderato incrementare il numero di quegli incontri, considerato quanto si divertivano a prenderlo in giro nei brevi momenti in cui gli facevano compagnia. A Spadino certamente avrebbe fatto comodo non dover trattenere i bisogni come un cane per ore, magari anche darsi una lavata visto che l'ultima doccia risaliva a una settimana e mezzo prima, ma preferiva di gran lunga la solitudine al vilipendio.

«Daje fai 'sta pisciata, _frocio_ », ordinò Boris una volta arrivati alla porta del bagno, facendo ridere Alex di gusto. Era un tipo di epiteto che gli era stato rivolto circa un milione di volte nel corso dei loro appuntamenti al bagno, ma entrambi i suoi cugini non smettevano di trovarlo divertente, pareva.

«Ao nun parla più 'sto stronzo. _Finalmente hai capito che devi stare al posto tuo_ », commentò Alex in sinti. Spadino aveva difatti rinunciato a difendersi quando la porta della sua piccola prigione si era chiusa dietro di lui per la prima volta, ed era una cosa che né Boris né Alex mancavano di far notare ogni volta. Ma la sentenza ormai era stata emessa, e c'erano troppe prove contro di lui perché potesse anche solo sperare di poter ricorrere in appello. Era solo.

« _Tua madre ti doveva fare uccidere_. Fai così pena che quasi vie' da piagne», anche questo era un commento cui ormai aveva fatto l'abitudine, si prese giusto il tempo di concordare intimamente mentre si abbassava i pantaloni. Di solito i suoi cugini lo accompagnavano fin dentro al bagno, per evitare che scappasse o che cercasse di comunicare con qualcuno doveva essere la scusa ufficiale; Spadino non dubitava però che i due ci tenessero a farlo sentire umiliato e che lo facessero soprattutto per quello. In ogni caso, dopo il quinto giorno di blocco intestinale per la vergogna, aveva mandato a quel paese anche quel piccolo moto di orgoglio e ormai faceva quel che doveva con rassegnazione.

«Tirate su che oggi te devo da' 'na bella notizia», continuò Boris con conseguenti risate di Alex, «Voi sape' chi hanno ammazzato?».

No, Spadino non voleva saperlo.

« _La sorella del tuo fidanzato_ », il tono era allegro e risero entrambi 'stavolta.

Spadino si congelò nell'atto di tirarsi su la zip.

«Sai come starà a piagne l'amico tuo»

«Te piacerebbe d'annarlo a consola'»

«Se non te chiudeva tua mamma mo già stavi là a tenergli 'a mano»

Le voci di Boris e Alex che si scambiavano battute ormai lo raggiungevano solo in parte. Aveva pensato ad Aureliano ogni singolo giorno di reclusione, la mente annoiata libera di visitare ogni ricordo doloroso che aveva cercato di scacciare per mesi. Aureliano era una di quelle ferite che bruciavano di più, proprio all'altezza del cuore. Ma Spadino non era mai riuscito a trasformare il dolore in rancore, non completamente, non quando sapeva di meritarlo. Ora Aureliano doveva star soffrendo come un cane, come Spadino, e qualcun'altro nella sua posizione l'avrebbe trovato consolatorio. Spadino non riusciva a smettere di pensarci, e bruciava, bruciava, bruciava...

\---

Aureliano era prigioniero della sua testa. Il giorno l'emicrania gli spaccava il cervello in due, la notte solo incubi e risvegli di soprassalto. Il corpo non lo sentiva più. Alla sera, quando i membri del suo clan si ritiravano e lui restava solo nel buio della sua enorme casa vuota, faceva fatica a ricordarsi di essere persino vivo. Esisteva solo in virtù del suo dolore. Una sofferenza lancinante dal più profondo inconscio e una disperazione che veniva con la coscienza. Se si fosse lasciato andare sapeva che sarebbe volato via in mille coriandoli assieme al vento e la sabbia di Ostia. Non era rimasto nulla che non fosse il vuoto. Non era rimasto nessuno.

Stava lavorando per la vendetta, perché uccidersi era solo un'opzione nella quale gli piaceva immergersi tra un sogno terribile e l'altro. Viveva seppellito dalle acque più profonde del Tirreno.

\---

Ogni tanto Spadino si vedeva uscire da se stesso, via da quella stanza infernale, di nuovo per le strade di Roma a respirare l'aria gelida di fine Novembre. Tra Romanina e Spinaceto, nelle piazze di spaccio che l'avevano svezzato, a fumarsi una canna in faccia al Colosseo... tra quei palazzi fatiscenti in cui aveva cercato se stesso, dove era stato seguito da Boris e incastrato.

Qualche volta invece si perdeva dentro di sé. Nei ricordi con Manfredi, quando se lo prendeva sulle gambe alle feste e Spadino credeva che l'avrebbe protetto per sempre, che Manfredi non sarebbe caduto mai. In tutte le volte che sua madre gli aveva accarezzato il viso e rassicurato che la sua famiglia gli avrebbe coperto le spalle, e aveva pensato che il suo amore non si sarebbe consumato mai. In quelle volte che giocava con i suoi cugini in giardino, squadroni di bambini zingari che potevano capirsi solo tra loro, e si era sentito di appartenere a quel posto in maniera intensa e primitiva giurando che non se ne sarebbe andato mai.

Aveva amato la sua famiglia con tutte le viscere, l'aveva amata così tanto che pensava di scoppiare per l'odio che lo accompagnava come un canto sul fondo del cervello ogni giorno, adesso. Quanto amore che aveva sprecato, e quanto odio poteva covare per se stesso.

\---

Si stava guardando una mano quando la chiave girò nella toppa. Dopo tanto che la fissava si era reso conto di quanto sembrasse più grossa, talvolta poteva assumere anche uno strano color rosso che era sorprendentemente intrattenete. I contorni delle cose si distorcevano dopo giorni passati a guardarli fisso, come se cercassero di schizzare via dai suoi occhi. Un po' gli faceva venire mal di testa.

Lo sguardo volò subito all'orologio. Sembrava passata poco meno di un'ora da quando Alex era venuto per portarlo al bagno, e ormai, dopo quasi sei mesi (o sette? Non ne aveva più idea ormai) di reclusione non andava più tanto neanche a lui quell'ingrato compito. Erano le quattro e un quarto del pomeriggio infatti.

La porta aperta rivelò Angelica, che se la chiuse alle spalle entrando con un movimento felino. Non appena il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Spadino cominciò a piangere.

Uno spettacolo patetico era lui: i capelli lunghi e ingarbugliati di nodi, sporchi di una settimana, la barba di un mese, abiti stropicciati che non ricordava minimante quando aveva indossato, un occhio nero corredato di labbro spaccato - uno scherzo di Boris. Probabilmente Angelica pianse perché aveva gli stessi occhi del pesce che aveva mangiato quel giorno a pranzo: una cosa morta.

«Albè-», la voce si spezzò in gola. Spadino scattò in piedi come se il letto l'avesse spinto via.

«Angè che cazzo stai a fa?!» l'aveva inteso come poco più che un sussurro, ma la punta di panico lo rese fin troppo udibile. Angelica scosse la testa come per scrollare via le lacrime dagli occhi, ingoiò a vuoto il magone.

«Albè dovemo fa' qualcosa, stasera Gabriel e Boris vanno co' gli altri a' ammazza' Aureliano, stanno con l'omini de Samurai», poi ricominciò a piangere, «Io te devo fa' usci' da qua», si mise le mani in faccia.

Spadino, a bocca aperta, la fissà mentre veniva scossa da una serie di violentissimi singhiozzi. Era ancora più magra di come se la ricordasse, sembrava che potesse cascare a terra stecchita da un momento all'altro.

«Angè se esco da qua ce sparano a tutt'e due»

«Mo qua fori nun ce sta nessuno, stanno a tratta' co' Samurai, pure la chiave 'ngiro hanno lasciato. Ce ne dobbiamo anda'»

«E che famo io e te?»

Angelica gli afferrò un braccio, la punta delle sue dita pareva infilzarsi nella carne con la stessa forza di risoluta disperazione dei suoi occhi neri.

«Annamo da Aureliano, lo avvisamo e stamo co' lui»

Nella gola di Spadino si fece strada la prima risata da mesi, una risata spenta e cupa che pareva un lamento.

«Aureliano se me vede me spara 'nfaccia»

Angelica fu scossa da un altro singhiozzo e gli venne naturale tirarla a sé. Pensare che dopo tanti mesi ancora pensava di volerlo salvare, dopo che non l'aveva mai amata e mai avrebbe potuto... quanta umiliazione doveva aver sopportato anche lei, la moglie del frocio che viveva nascosto in una stanza, dimenticato e fonte di imbarazzo per la sua stessa famiglia. Lo voleva salvare, e voleva persino salvare Aureliano.

«Dobbiamo andare dalle guardie», non poteva credere di averlo detto davvero, né poteva Angelica credere di averlo udito a giudicare dall'occhiata di puro terrore che gli rivolse. Ma adesso Spadino cominciava a realizzare che la porta si era aperta davvero e se non fosse uscito sarebbe morto comunque. Tirò via Angelica con sé, a riprendere a respirare.

\---

Lele stava per terminare il suo turno in commissariato. Era uscito a fumare una sigaretta nei suoi ultimi cinque minuti e sarebbe rientrato per riprendere le sue cose se due figure che correvano all'impazzata nella sua direzione non l'avessero distratto. Sbandavano come se fossero ubriache e facevano strani versi, ma erano a malapena le otto di sera ed era disgustoso ridursi così già a quell'ora. Sembravano un maschio e una femmina, la femmina aveva una lunga gonna proprio come le zingare.

Fu quello che lo convinse ad aspettare.

Si fermarono a pochi metri da lui e l'uomo, un barbone con un occhio nero, parlò.

«Anvedi chi ce sta», l'angolo della bocca si alzò in un mezzo sorriso, e Lele sgranò gli occhi. Spadino. Angelica, dietro di lui, si gettò a terra scoppiando a ridere.

\---

Era rimasto solo per quella sera, Aureliano. Rocco si era appena congedato dopo avergli cucinato un piatto di pasta perché _nun te poi dimentica' de magnà tutte le sere_. Certo Aureliano apprezzava il gesto, ma dovevano proprio essere spaghetti aglio e olio?

Li aveva appena scaricati nell'immondizia, cercando di non sentirsi troppo stupido nel farlo, quando aveva sentito l'auto inchiodare davanti casa. La sua pistola giaceva sul tavolino del soggiorno e si allontanò in fretta dalla cucina per andarla a recuperare. Poi bussarono.

«Aprite, polizia»

Sul muro dell'ingresso vide riflesse le luci colorate delle guardie e con un sospiro infilò la pistola tra i cuscini del divano, poi andò ad aprire.

«Buonasera, ve posso aiuta'?»

Erano un uomo e una donna in divisa. L'uomo disse: «Aureliano Adami?», e Aureliano annuì.

«Dovrebbe seguirci, le spiegheremo in commissariato»

Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia.

«Me state a arresta'?»

«È per la sua sicurezza, Adami, risparmi le domande per dopo», continuò il poliziotto. Aveva una faccia lunga e un tono laconico, Aureliano non era affatto bendisposto nei suoi confronti. Quando era stato arrestato le altre volte avevano avuto almeno la decenza di accennargli il motivo, questo tizio sembrava si stesse annoiando.

«Nun c'ho manco er diritto de chiede perché me volete porta'?», commentò polemico. L'espressione del poliziotto sembrò farsi persino più insofferente di prima.

«Aurelià nun rompe' er cazzo e vieni co' noi, c'hanno detto che te stanno venendo a ammazza'», si intromise la donna. Aureliano spostò la sua attenzione su di lei. Era bassa, ben piazzata, e aveva un ammasso di ricci biondi in testa. Sembrava una che ci sapeva fare davvero al contrario del suo collega che pareva uscito dal cubicolo di un impiegato di banca piuttosto che da una volante della polizia.

«Chi me vole ammazza'?»

La poliziotta scoppiò a ridere, «Manco te stupisci, devi esse pieno de amici te»

«Dobbiamo andare via immediatamente», berciò il banchiere, avviandosi verso l'auto.

«Chi sono?», insistette Aureliano.

«Un gruppo de zingari e quelli de Samurai»

Aureliano ruotò gli occhi al cielo e seguì la poliziotta.

In commissariato venne condotto in una stanzetta per gli interrogatori, fatto strano se si pensava che in quel caso la vittima era lui. A ogni modo, era un setting che non lo spaventava particolarmente, specie nella circostanza in cui non avevano alcuna prova contro di lui e adesso sarebbe potuto essere in casa circondato da zingari armati. Cosa ben peggiore fu che a raggiungerlo venne il poliziotto laconico.

«Allora Adami, ci è stata riferito il pericolo che si attentasse alla sua vita. Ha idea di chi potrebbe volerle fare del male?», domandò senza neanche guardarlo in faccia, e fu un bene perché Aureliano a stento trattenne un sorriso sarcastico.

«No», affermò con tutta l'ironia che aveva nel corpo.

«Non ha nemici?», continuò il poliziotto come se non l'avesse sentito. Stavolta Aureliano non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare.

«No, no», disse alzando le mani. Il poliziotto aprì il fascicolo che aveva posato sul tavolo entrando.

«Qui risulta che cinque mesi fa, il diciannove Luglio, sua sorella è stata assassinata sul lungomare Duca degli Abruzzi alle ore diciotto e trentadue, colpo alla testa con arma da fuoco. L'omicida è ancora ignoto, corretto?»

L'intero corpo di Aureliano si irrigidì. Non fece neanche un verso d'assenso. Il poliziotto alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. Forse fu un impressione di Aureliano ma sembrava ben più interessato di prima a proseguire quella conversazione, quasi divertito.

«Sarebbe ragionevole pensare che l'omicidio di sua sorella e questo tentato ai suoi danni di stasera abbiano la stessa radice, non è così?»

«Ci pensi un po', magari sua sorella aveva un amante che potrebbe avercela con lei per qualche motivo, o era in qualche giro pericoloso...», a questo punto il poliziotto sorrise con sprezzo, Aureliano espirò con violenza dalle narici. «Potrebbe aver preso parte ad attività illecite ed esservi rimasta invischiata, no? E lei sarebbe una vittima collaterale Adami, non è raro che succeda».

«Queste persone, che sua sorella potrebbe aver frequentato, pensano di poter vivere fuori dalla legge, sa, si fanno giustizia con le proprie mani. Sua sorella potrebbe aver fatto loro un torto... l'hanno trovata sul marciapiedi con la busta della spesa ancora in mano, uccisa con un colpo solo. Non avrà avuto neanche il tempo di accorgersi che stava morendo, figurarsi di scappare. Neanche avrà gridato. Tipico regolamento dei conti sembra, no?». A questo punto Aureliano cercava di scaricare la tensione aprendo e chiudendo le dita sotto al tavolo, immaginando di stringerle attorno alla gola di quell'uomo. Sembrava che gli occhi gli volessero schizzare fuori dalle orbite.

«Si ammazzano per strada come i cani. Se fosse come stiamo ipotizzando, Adami, a sua sorella sarebbe andata anche bene. Alcuni li soffocano o li sgozzano, e ci vogliono anche minuti interi prima che muoiano. Sarebbe stato un peccato se sua sorella avesse sofferto così. Tutto sommato un colpo alla testa è anche pietoso, per queste persone qui. Se avessero sbagliato mira e avessero preso, che so, lo stomaco, se lo immagina Adami quanto ci avrebbe messo sua sorella a morire? Terribile. Certo, in questa maniera ci sarebbe stato un margine di possibilità di salvarla, e adesso sarebbe qui tra noi a raccontarci cosa è successo. Fatto sta, le dicevo, queste persone sono senza cuore»

Aureliano ormai ascoltava solo in parte quello che gli stava venendo detto. La stanza, il tavolo, la luce soffusa, la voce monotona di quell'uomo spiacevole, niente sembrava reale. Aveva vissuto tante volte la morte di Livia in sonno che i contorni delle cose si erano fusi con le sue emozioni, filtrati dalla rabbia, contorti nel dolore, bagnati di disperazione. Quel poliziotto non sembrava che una macchia nera su uno sfondo sfuocato. Avrebbe potuto morire se l'avessero lasciato lì ad ascoltare anche per un solo altro minuto, avrebbe potuto distruggere ogni cosa. Ogni muscolo doleva e bruciava nello sforzo di restare fermo.

La porta si aprì e l'uomo, il ragazzo, in giacca e cravatta che entrò disse: «Grazie Cè, mi sono liberato. Faccio io qua». Aureliano notò solo in parte che quella persona era Lele, che non vedeva da mesi e avrebbe preferito, in circostanze normali, non rivedere mai più. In quel momento sarebbe potuto entrare anche Manfredi Anacleti fresco di coma e Aureliano gli avrebbe detto grazie.

Il poliziotto alzò lo sguardo sulla persona appena entrata, il sorriso di scherno che aveva stampato in faccia si spense subito in un'espressione di serietà estrema. Si alzò.

«Benissimo, ispettore. Qua non abbiamo ancora cominciato»

«Me ne occupo io», ribadì Lele chiudendogli la porta alle spalle. Quando si sedette spostò subito lo sguardo dalla cartella aperta sul tavolo ad Aureliano, rimasto come una statua di sale tutto il tempo, e la chiuse.

«Da quanto tempo...», non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Aureliano, alzandosi in piedi di scatto, batté con forza ambo le mani strette a pugno sul tavolo, producendo un rumore di scoppio che rimbombò assordante nella stanzetta angusta. Lele saltò sulla sedia trasalendo: Aureliano era enorme e aveva l'aria di un gibbone furioso più che d'un uomo, sapeva bene e si vedeva che a finire sotto quelle mani se ne sarebbe usciti con più di qualche osso rotto.

«Me dovete di' che cazzo sto a fa' qua!», ordinò.

Lele si alzò a sua volta, alzando entrambe le mani in segno di pace. «Aurelià pe' favore non fa' casino. Non è il posto giusto per fare scenate».

«Te sei messo 'a cravatta e te pensi che me poi di' che devo fare?»

«Aurelià ti dico che non è il posto né il momento. Abbiamo arrestato dodici persone tra zingari e scagnozzi di Samurai, venivano pe' ammazza' a te»

Certo dodici era un numero considerevole, Aureliano non poteva negare di essere stupito dallo zelo, e sicuramente se fosse rimasto a casa e gli fossero piombate addosso dodici persone armate a quest'ora starebbe a stagnane in una pozza di sangue nel suo soggiorno. Considerò brevemente la cosa, non troppo impressionato. Non è che gli importasse più di tanto.

«Non è tutto, Aurelià, a te nun t'hanno preso ma sono state colpite due persone... Sembra fossero in zona a controllare...»

Aureliano si congelò sul posto, «Chi?», chiese.

Lele scosse la testa e gli chiese per favore di tornare ad accomodarsi sulla sedia. Aureliano lo mandò affanculo e ripeté la domanda.

«Rocco Catinari e Romolo Lucci... entrambi deceduti»

Per un lungo minuto Aureliano non rispose né si mosse, sembrava essersi completamente spento. Per questo Lele si sentì in dovere di dirgli che gli dispiaceva molto più volte, nonostante nulla in Aureliano suggerisse che stesse ascoltando. Poi Aureliano si lasciò cadere nuovamente sulla sedia e Lele lo seguì.

«Stavano davanti casa a controlla'», mormorò Aureliano. Lele annuì anche se non era una domanda e Aureliano non lo stava guardando. Aveva lo sguardo fisso sulla parete dietro di lui. Lele notò come il dolore avesse completamente trasfigurato la sua faccia: gli occhi rossi e sporgenti, gonfi, la bocca chiusa in una linea sottile di tensione. Sembrava sul punto di esplodere in mille pezzi. Era difficile per Lele capire esattamente cosa provasse in relazione a quello strano spettacolo. Aureliano non era mai stato un suo amico, era pur sempre la persona che aveva ucciso suo padre (e Lele si era ampiamente vendicato di questo, sebbene non proprio di sua sponte, perdendo un altro briciolo di umanità) e non era mai stato affezionato, né tantomeno gentile. Aureliano era come la carta vetrata e stargli vicino lasciava sempre una certa ansia per l'imprevedibilità delle sue reazioni. Anche adesso che era distrutto Lele non poteva nascondere di avere paura: Aureliano che non aveva nulla da perdere era una mina, nulla gli assicurava che esplodendo non si sarebbe portato via anche lo stesso Gabriele...

Aureliano aveva ripetuto a tutti il categorico divieto di restare a fargli da guardia per la notte. _Annatevene dalle famiglie vostre, nun ce sta bisogno de perde' tempo_ diceva. Quanto era stato ingenuo pensare che uno come Romolo l'avrebbe ascoltato, tornando a casa da suo figlio e lasciando lui solo in balìa delle belve che ti vengono a prendere la notte per spararti mentre stai nel letto... E Rocco, che da quando Livia non c'era più passava più tempo con lui che con la moglie che aveva sposato da poco. Quanti litigi al telefono si era fatto a causa sua, che gli avevano fatto credere che almeno la notte ne approfittasse per tornare da lei... Era il suo maleficio, di Aureliano Adami, bastava amarlo per morire. Aureliano dava solo baci al veleno, e non riusciva a farsi ammazzare mai.

«Aureliano la situazione è difficile. Nella posizione in cui ti trovi non possiamo lasciarti tornare a casa. Gli Anacleti so' tanti e Samurai sta ancora in giro», disse Lele a bassa voce per paura di disturbare i suoi pensieri.

«E che dovemo fa', Lè?»

«Ti dobbiamo nascondere»

Aureliano riportò lo sguardo su di lui. «Me ne devo annà da Ostia?»

«Non puoi proprio rimanere a Roma, ho intenzione di inserirti in un programma di protezione testimoni»

«Me vonno ammazza' e devo esse io a esse cacciato da casa mia?»

Lele si strinse nelle spalle. «Non sei molto amato da queste parti Aurelià-»

«Te sì invece», sbottò Aureliano sarcasticamente. Lele incassò.

«Ce sto provando», Aureliano ritenne inutile commentare, considerando anche che era difficile capire a cosa si riferisse. Lele ne aveva di cose che doveva farsi perdonare, forse quasi quante Aureliano stesso, e dubitava che mettersi a fare la guardia fosse il modo giusto per espirare le colpe. Ma a ognuno il suo.

«Te dico che qua nessuno te vole aiuta'. Fosse pe' loro te chiudevano dentro e buttavano la chiave», scosse le testa a mo' di diniego, «Io questa cosa te la devo però».

Aureliano non disse nulla, tornando a fissare il muro.

«Allora adesso la notte la passi qua e ci mettiamo d'accordo su come fare, va bene?»

Aureliano dovette fare uno sforzo cosciente per evitare di offendersi per quel tono condiscendente. Lele interpretò il suo silenzio come un assenso e fece per andarsene, intimamente sollevato di potersi levare dalla presenza di quell'uomo imprevedibile. Aveva dimenticato la tensione che parlare con Aureliano Adami generava.

Prima che potesse stringere la maniglia tra le dice venne interrotto: «Se po' sape' chi ha fatto 'sta soffiata?»

Lele si sarebbe aspettato di dover rispondere molto prima a quella domanda, a quel punto però l'idea di impelagarsi in quell'argomento gli faceva venire mal di testa. Guardò Aureliano di sbieco per un lungo attimo, così lungo che ad Aureliano venne il dubbio che volesse nasconderglielo.

«Com'è? Nun se po' di' er nome de 'sto 'nfame?», un infame che gli aveva salvato la vita, ma pur sempre uno stronzo che aveva fatto il pappagallo con la polizia.

Gabriele annuì. «È stato Spadino», comunicò. Poi uscì.

\---

Non sentiva il nome di Spadino da mesi. Qualche volta gli era capitato di pensarci ma dopo che Isabel era morta, e poi anche Livia, altri incubi avevano infestato la sua mente. Il fantasma dell'amicizia con Spadino era ben più fumoso del dolore che la morte e la terra bruciata attorno a lui avevano causato. E comunque Spadino era andato avanti. Vero che Aureliano non l'avevano visto più da quando- aveva dato per scontato che lo evitasse. Se avesse dovuto, l'avrebbe evitato anche lui. A un certo punto Lele si era dileguato e altri affari si erano fatti ben più importanti di loro tre, del casino che avevano combinato assieme. Spadino sembrava destinato a rimanere uno spiacevole ricordo remoto, mentre quel giorno qualcosa doveva essere andato storto e Aureliano, su una panca nella sala d'attesta di un commissariato, era stato proiettato nel passato.

Spadino aveva venduto la propria famiglia, probabilmente anche se stesso visto quanto sarebbe stato complesso denunciare loro e discolparsi assieme, e per cosa? Avrà avuto i suoi motivi, si disse Aureliano. Di certo dopo mezz'anno di silenzio tra loro non poteva aspettarsi che facesse una cosa del genere per salvare lui. E certo, Spadino poteva anche essere un... e avere avuto dei sentimenti per Aureliano, ma dopo essersi sentito dire che gli faceva schifo dubitava fortemente che la sua... fascinazione fosse sopravvissuta. Spadino aveva due belle spalle larghe, non si sarebbe lasciato schiacciare da una cosa tanto stupida.

Faceva fatica a immaginare uno come Spadino, un pazzo col coltello a serramanico pronto a colpirti alle spalle, seduto nella stanzetta dove era stato interrogato lui a snocciolare i segreti della sua famiglia mafiosa, a vendere le persone per le quali aveva ucciso. Dovevano averlo fatto rosicare di brutto, considerò Aureliano, mentre sperava anche di non incontrarlo. Era da codardo, ma non voleva trovarsi in quella posizione, in quel posto, con lui, cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli.

Dal fondo del corridoio sentì aprirsi una porta e poi dei passi, una ragazza con una lunga gonna di jeans e la coda di cavallo stretta sulla testa girò l'angolo. Trasalì incrociando lo sguardo con lui e in quei piccoli occhi neri sorpresi Aureliano riconobbe Angelica Sale. L'aveva vista qualche volta di sfuggita. Comprensibilmente Spadino non gliel'aveva mai presentata ufficialmente, neanche nel loro periodo d'amicizia più stretta, e comunque non aveva mai avuto l'impressione di starle particolarmente simpatico.

«Allora ce stai de mezzo pure te», notò ad alta voce, mentre lei si sedeva diffidente sulla panca di fronte alla sua, dall'altro lato del corridoio, «Spadino 'ndo l'hai lasciato?».

Angelica lo guardò con un certo disprezzo velato di paura. «Sta ancora dentro».

«Ao ce n'ha da cose da di' 'sto 'nfame!»

«Lo stai a chiama' infame?»

«Te come lo chiami uno che se venne la famiglia?»

Visto quanto gli era parsa spaventata all'inizio, non si era aspettato che scattasse come una gatta e lo afferrasse per la collottola. All'improvviso sembrava una gatta arrabbiata, e malgrado non fosse minacciosa, Aureliano ne ammirò il coraggio. Era una ragazza molto bella, per essere una zingara. Un vero peccato che Spadino non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere la fortuna che aveva avuto a beccarsi una moglie come quella.

«Tu non sai un cazzo. Non vali manco un'unghia de Alberto»

«Che gli hanno fatto i parenti vostri che avete rosicato tanto?»

Angelica trattenne il respiro per un secondo, segno che Aureliano aveva colto nel segno, e si allontanò in fretta da lui.

«Non capisci che lo fa pe' te», un attimo di distrazione e Aureliano se lo sarebbe perso. Lei guardava in basso, prese a torcersi le mani, sembrava tormentarsi come se volesse dire qualcosa ma non fosse sicura di poterlo fare davvero. Poi alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sofferente ma risoluta.

«Scusame ma me pare 'na cazzata. Nun se conoscemo manco più e se venne la famiglia pe' aiutà a me?»

«Se ne potevamo scappà insieme, ma se stamo qua è pe' te», affermò lei, abbassando poi il tono di voce così tanto che Aureliano dovette sforzarsi parecchio per sentire ciò che disse dopo.

«Spadino more pe' te, la famiglia sua l'ha tradita pe' te e nun è manco 'a prima volta, e tu che lo chiami 'nfame»

«Te non te lo meriti a' Alberto»

\---

«Aureliano è al sicuro, l'abbiamo portato qua. Tutto apposto»

Spadino si rese conto di essere stato in ansia solo adesso che i muscoli si rilassarono tutti di colpo, lasciandolo come una bambola di gomma, svuotato di ogni cosa. Se si fosse infilato una mano tra i capelli gli avrebbe trovati uno stopposo ammasso sporco, probabilmente puzzava anche parecchio.

«Nun me lo fa' incontra' Lè»

Lele non commentò, annuì soltanto. Erano ore ormai che lo guardava come se lo stesse conoscendo per la prima volta, con tanto d'occhi. Sapeva di averlo sconvolto, e l'avrebbe preso in giro se non si fosse reso conto di quanto stava irrimediabilmente, inequivocabilmente, nella merda. Però era fuori, e certo con tutte le cose che stava vomitando su quel tavolino di legno, con la mano frenetica di Lele che segnava tutto sui suoi fogli, sarebbe andato presto a riempire la cella di un carcere, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un po' ubriaco. Un po' fumato, un po' come se la realtà fosse seduta da una parte e lui a ballarle attorno.

«Mo sistemiamo tutto, Spadì», ripeté Lele per la trentesima volta circa. Spadino annuì.

Da qualche parte nel petto il suo povero cuore graffiato bruciava e siccome non poteva piangere, scoppiò a ridere. Non si sarebbe mai liberato dalla prigione di se stesso.


	2. IL CORPO DEL REATO

Aureliano aveva una routine. Si svegliava ogni mattina alle cinque e faceva colazione all'americana con uova e una fettina di carne tagliata sottile. Si faceva una doccia veloce e poi andava a correre. A quell'ora in strada ancora non c'era nessuno. Correva a partire dalla strada dissestata che stava dietro al suo appartamento, evitando i bisogni dei cani randagi che costellavano i marciapiedi, poi girava tassativamente a destra verso l'uscita dal paese. C'erano pochi scheletri di case in totale abbandono, piene di graffiti che spiccavano sullo sfondo verde dei bassi monti del Gargano. A Roma potevi uscire a qualsiasi ora e trovare auto che sfrecciavano sulle strade, aveva sempre pensato fosse quello lo standard per determinare se la città dormisse oppure no. Lì invece era tutto deserto, non incrociava nessuna auto, per quanto sporadica potesse essere.

Correva a bordo strada finché non raggiungeva l'imbocco dell'autostrada, col suo ritmo ci metteva una mezz'ora circa, e poi tornava indietro che erano le sei e mezza.

Il paesino contava circa quattromila abitanti, ma a viverci sembravano molti meno. La popolazione doveva essere composta da un settanta per cento di ultra sessantenni, qualche famiglia con bambini ogni tanto. C'erano solo le scuole dell'obbligo.

Alle sei e mezza del mattino i vecchi cominciavano ad uscire di casa, cosa facessero esattamente Aureliano non lo sapeva. C'era qualche negozio alimentare, due bar di numero, una pasticceria, ma a quell'ora era ancora tutto chiuso.

Aureliano tornava a casa in fretta per farsi la seconda doccia della giornata, questa più lunga per lavare via il sudore. A quel punto si potrebbe dire che la sua vita venisse messa in pausa.

Quando era stato mandato lì, Lele gli aveva raccomandato di mantenere un basso profilo, qualsiasi cosa questo significasse. Nella vita pratica, si era tradotto nel fatto che non aveva potuto uscire di casa senza avvisare il maresciallo del posto per due mesi. Gli veniva portata la spesa in gran segreto da un ragazzino di appena diciotto anni che aveva avuto la fortuna di entrare a fare il carabiniere appena finite le scuole superiori. Quando gli era stato dato l'ok per muoversi nel paese, Aureliano si era reso conto di non essersi perso nulla.

Pur potendo mettere il naso fuori casa, l'unico luogo di interesse in quel posto era la piazzetta in cui i vecchi si assembravano. Aureliano non conosceva nessuno, e a dire il vero non era neanche tanto ben visto all'inizio. Un ragazzo grosso, tatuato, solo, che veniva dal nulla.

Lele gli aveva spiegato che mantenere una persona e proteggerla in quel posto sgravava lo Stato di un bel po' di costi: l'affitto era bassissimo, cento al mese utenze comprese, la vita non costava niente. Il giudice probabilmente l'aveva scelto solo per quello, gli aveva detto. Certo Aureliano non si sarebbe aspettato di finire a Milano in un appartamento col balcone su piazza Duomo, ma... E in ogni caso doveva essere in un certo senso controproducente per l'anonimato: i vecchi si conoscevano tutti tra loro; tutte le Concette e i Tonini erano in grado di snocciolare a menadito le vite di ogni singolo abitante. Quando era arrivato lui era stato l'ovvio centro di attenzione.

Dopo un po' che stava senza fare nulla, aveva cercato e trovato lavoro nell'unico posto disponibile in tutto il paese.

Delle tante cose che aveva notato dei vecchi indigeni, la più straordinaria era l'astronomica quantità di pizza d'asporto che consumavano. Un business fruttuosissimo che faceva capo al'unica pizzeria del paese dal nome molto originale: _Da Pasquale._

Il proprietario, Pasquale per l'appunto, aveva sessantasei anni e faceva pizze da quando ne aveva sedici, o così diceva perlomeno. Caso volle che proprio quando ad Aureliano fu concessa l'ora d'aria, Pasquale si rese conto che alla sua veneranda età la schiena gli doleva nel maneggiare le enormi teglie di pizza e si sparse la voce che cercava un aiutante.

Aureliano colse la palla al balzo.

Certo Pasquale non era stato entusiasta vedendosi entrare un tatuato con la faccia da delinquente nella pizzeria, e lo sarebbe stato ancor meno se avesse saputo che di delinquente Aureliano non aveva solo la faccia, ma aveva deciso comunque di dargli una chance, rimanendone piacevolmente sorpreso. Aureliano, o Alessandro come lo conoscevano lì, era uno che piegava la testa e lavorava come un mulo.

Era parecchio forte, e non solo si occupava di gestire l'oneroso compito di infornare e ritirare le teglie: scaricava i camion con gli ingredienti e le casse di bibite, metteva in ordine, puliva sia il retro che la parte di negozio aperta al pubblico. Ben presto anche i clienti impararono ad apprezzarlo nonostante Aureliano non fosse particolarmente loquace. Ad ogni modo, Pasquale lo lasciava stare per di più sul retro e nessuno gli rompeva particolarmente il cazzo. Era un lavoro stancante, soprattutto per uno che non aveva lavorato mai davvero, ma era l'unica cosa che potesse fare. Fino alle sei di sera, quando si ritrovava con Pasquale davanti alla pizzeria per aiutarlo ad alzare la saracinesca, Aureliano non faceva che pensare.

«Alessà mi devi prendere il _buccaccio_ della salsa», gli disse Pasquale un giorno mentre lui stava infornando l'ultima teglia di pizza al pomodoro.

C'era una componente non indifferente di barriera linguistica tra loro. Pasquale e le altre persone che frequentavano la pizzeria comunicavano tra loro in un dialetto incomprensibile per Aureliano, e avendo per la maggior parte un'istruzione che arrivava soltanto alla terza media, peraltro frequentata parecchi anni prima, parlavano un italiano decisamente rustico. Tullio Adami aveva preteso che suo figlio, come anche Livia, si iscrivesse alle scuole superiori. Aureliano aveva scelto un professionale, che però non poteva dire d'aver frequentato proprio assiduamente, e dopo i sedici anni se c'era andato due volte era tanto... parlava un romanaccio forbito, ma il suo italiano era abbastanza claudicante.

Cercavano di venirsi incontro a metà e il risultato non sempre era ottimale. Quella volta, infatti, non capì.

«Cosa te devo prendere Pasquà?», mentre lo diceva dalla porta entrò un signore, uno di quei vecchi che evidentemente mangiavano la pizza tutte le sere, uno che Aureliano ormai conosceva.

«Buonasera, _com' stam ienn?_ Ti ha messo a _fatijà com' nu ciucciaredd_ Alessà!», rise il vecchio, e Aureliano ancora non capì. In momenti come quello, che erano piuttosto frequenti, Aureliano si sentiva completamente alienato. Quello non era il suo mondo e un pesce, per quanto potesse sforzarsi, non avrebbe mai imparato a respirare fuori dall'acqua.

Per il resto, durante la giornata, in una piccola casa con tre stanze, in un palazzo vuoto nella periferia di un paesino dell'entroterra pugliese; lontano da Roma, lontano dal suo mare, Aureliano pensava. Pensava a tutto quello che aveva perduto per strada e non sarebbe tornato più; e questa era la sua routine.

\---

Quando, mentre stava correndo verso l'autostrada, una mattina dall'aria frizzante di inizio Giugno, sentì il rombo di un motore che si avvicinava da dietro la curva alberata che aveva davanti, Aureliano si accigliò. Gli venne naturale fermarsi nella cunetta, aspettando curioso di vedere chi fosse quell'anima solitaria che veniva in paese alle sei del mattino.

Era una mercedes nera, non sapeva bene che modello, ma aveva addirittura i vetri oscurati. Notò che stava rallentando e ragionevolmente pensò che l'autista si fosse perso e volesse chiedergli indicazioni, ma quando il finestrino venne abbassato Aureliano si trovò a rimpiangere di aver deciso di andare a correre anche quel giorno.

«Ao ma te nun te levi mai dal cazzo», esclamò.

«Sali che dobbiamo parla', annamo a casa tua», rispose Lele. 

\---

Lele se ne stava seduto sul suo usurato divano marrone, guardandosi in giro con imbarazzo. Non si erano scambiati che i convenevoli, ma Aureliano sapeva bene che l'altro non si sarebbe mai fatto cinque ore di macchina solo per venirgli a chiedere come stava. Non che gli andasse particolarmente di sentire che cosa avesse da dirgli: anche prima dell'esilio Lele non aveva significato che rotture di cazzo.

Gli posò un bicchier d'acqua davanti e si sedette a sua volta, con un moto di coraggio, sancendo l'inizio di una sicuramente spiacevole conversazione.

«Senti Aurelià, ce stanno dei problemi», come volevasi dimostrare.

«Lo sai che lo Stato nun c'ha soldi», proseguì.

«Devi di' al giudice che nun c'ho bisogno de sordi, sto a lavora' 'o sapete», sbottò Aureliano.

«No, no, non è l'assegno tuo il problema»

«E allora che cazzo volete?»

Lele afferrò il bicchiere e bevve tutto d'un sorso. Aureliano quasi provò pena per quanto era nervoso, come se il giudice avesse le sue di palle strette in pugno.

«Spadino sta per uscire dal carcere», disse finalmente, con un tono che sembrava suggerire che quelle parole dovessero significare immediatamente qualcosa per Aureliano, ma evidentemente a lui mancava un pezzo. Aureliano non sapeva neanche che ci fosse finito, in carcere, e certo lo sospettava, come sospettava anche che ci sarebbe stato ben più di qualche mese, ma l'avvocato doveva aver saputo negoziare bene.

«Bella pe' lui»

«Siamo riusciti a fargli avere il minimo della pena. Avevamo paura fino all'ultimo che l'avrebbero messo tra Regina e Rebibbia, non durava un giorno...»

Aureliano notò che Lele parlava con una certa emozione. Strano, considerando che se c'era qualcuno che sembrava far più paura a Lele di Aureliano, doveva essere proprio Spadino. Forse perché mentre Aureliano era sempre visibilmente arrabbiato, Spadino ti poteva ammazzare a coltellate con il sorriso in faccia. Gli venne da sorridere: comunque non era troppo difficile affezionarsi a Spadino.

«E Samurai?»

«Non è stato possibile raccogliere abbastanza prove...»

Aureliano sbuffò, «Dimme almeno che ve siete pijati quello stronzo der cugino de Spadino e avete buttato 'a chiave»

«Quale dei mille?», e risero entrambi.

«Spadino nun po sta' a Roma Aurelià», berciò Lele una volta tornati seri.

E certo, probabilmente con la sua uscita Spadino aveva rovinato metà clan Anacleti, per non parlare degli uomini di Samurai che erano parte del plotone di esecuzione di Aureliano. Se non era stato ammazzato in carcere una volta fuori ci sarebbe voluto poco perché le guardie ritrovassero il suo cadavere carbonizzato in qualche casermone industriale abbandonato. Aureliano poteva facilmente immaginare anche quale, di preciso.

«Lo dovete protegge'», concordò Aureliano.

«Il fatto è questo: per come stamo messi non possiamo fare granché. Il giudice è un bastardo, già ci ha concesso parecchio. Se deve fa' ancora un pezzo ai domiciliari ma nun se capisce dove».

«Mandalo dalla moglie sua»

«Se stanno separando... E comunque non è una buona idea, Angelica pure sta nascosta e si è inserita troppo bene, certo meglio de te»

«Che vor di'? Vedi che io sto a lavora'», si offese Aureliano. Lele scosse la testa lasciando cadere l'argomento, quello che intendeva sarebbe rimasto un mistero.

«Aurelià, senti, Spadino non sta bene-»

«Non sei venuto qua a chiacchiera', Lè, dimme che cazzo voi così te ne poi anna'»

Restò, un attimo interdetto, preso in contropiede, ma subito annuì.

«Spadino deve venire a stare qua co' te finché non sconta la pena»

Aureliano sgranò gli occhi. Gli venne naturale tirare un buffetto sulla nuca di Lele, forse un po' più forte di un buffetto, «Ma che cazzo stai a di'», esclamò. L'altro non si scompose.

«Non c'è altra scelta, Aurelià, o questo o ce lo teniamo sulla coscienza tutti e due. Questo glielo devi»

«Io nun devo un cazzo a nessuno», ignorò quanto sembrasse infantile alle sue stesse orecchie, Lele invece parve accorgersene. Un velo di delusione coprì la sua espressione risoluta. Aureliano odiava che si sentisse superiore rispetto a lui.

«Ne sei sicuro?»

Gli venne in mente Angelica: furiosa, che lo tirava per la collottola e gli diceva _non capisci che lo fa pe' te._ Non si era meritato che Spadino, proprio lui, lo salvasse, su questo Angelica aveva avuto piena ragione e ci aveva pensato spesso, dopo. Spadino l'aveva fatto ridere davvero, ed era fedele, era stato un amico, e lui gli aveva sputato addosso alla prima occasione, mandando a puttane tutto senza ripensamenti. Sapeva bene, come lo aveva saputo Isabel, che aveva torto marcio con Spadino, e non aveva mai fatto nulla per rimediare...

«Spadino me dovrebbe spara' 'nfaccia per come so' stato co' lui», ammise a bassa voce.

«Questo non lo so, ma intanto ti ha salvato la vita»

Spadino meritava meglio che stare chiuso in casa con lui, pensò, e subito dopo averlo pensato si stupì di se stesso. Di quanto fosse vero, di quanto fosse stato un infame.

«A lui gliel'hai detto?»

«Lui ha meno scelta de tutti»

A quel punto, Lele parve soddisfatto da quello scambio e si alzò per congedarsi.

«L'ultima cosa Aurelià... Non te lo dovrei manco dire, in realtà...», restò un lungo momento a contemplare se continuare o no di il discorso. Aureliano era curioso, ma riteneva anche di aver ricevuto abbastanza mazzate per quella giornata e non erano ancora neanche le otto del mattino.

Alla fine Lele disse: «Spadino non sta molto bene, ce stava tutta una situazione con la sua famiglia che l'ha abbastanza distrutto»

«Pe' questo ha deciso de venne a tutti?»

Lele guardò dritto negli occhi: «No, penso proprio che quello l'abbia fatto solo per te»

\---

Spadino lo portarono di notte, l'ultima settimana di Giugno. Aveva cominciato da giorni a fare un caldo maledetto. Il sole ad Ostia batteva forte in quel periodo, ma la sera calava l'aria fresca e la notte si poteva dormire. Lì, anche con le finestre aperte si moriva.

La prima cosa che Aureliano notò furono i capelli: Spadino li aveva lasciati crescere e si era fatto un taglio pulito da pariolino, senza la sua solita cresta impossibile. Si era anche messo una tuta tutta nera, Aureliano non l'aveva mai visto senza almeno uno scintillio d'oro al collo e al polso. Così conciato non si sarebbe mai potuto dire che era uno zingaro.

«Buonasera Aurelià», salutò una volta accortosi che né il suo ospite né i due carabinieri che gli stavano alle spalle avevano intenzione di dire alcunché. Il labbro superiore si sollevò, increspando leggermente il naso, e Aureliano riconobbe il suo sorriso tipico, sempre venato di un certo sarcasmo e quella strana, sinistra, allegria che non lo abbandonava neanche di fronte alle peggiori atrocità. Si chiese come avesse potuto dimenticare per così tanto tempo che creatura assurda era Spadino, e come aveva potuto pensare che si sarebbe trovato a disagio. Gli venne da ridere.

«Buonasera un cazzo, so' le tre de notte», commentò, Spadino si unì alla sua risata.

\---

«Pijate il letto Spadì, vedi come stai storto»

I carabinieri si erano congedati in fretta, dopo aver ripetuto a Spadino i suoi obblighi e istallato l'apparecchio che gli avrebbe impedito di uscire di casa per i prossimi sei mesi. Dopodiché Spadino si era buttato sul divano, con la cavigliera dei domiciliari in bella vista, tutto sudato e sbattuto, lasciando le valigie a terra vicino alla porta di ingresso, senza prestare minimamente attenzione al suo nuovo coinquilino.

Aureliano si sentiva preso in contropiede. Non voleva neanche ammetterlo a se stesso, per qualche motivo che non capiva gli dava fastidio pensarci, ma nei giorni in cui aveva atteso il suo arrivo aveva già programmato di lasciare la sua stanza a Spadino. Non c'era un motivo, aveva solo dato per scontato che dovesse essere così, come era scontato che una volta insieme Spadino gli avrebbe dato subito l'occasione di parlare della loro situazione. Non che volesse discuterne estensivamente, anche uno scambio di battute sarebbe andato bene. Una spiegazione lampo del perché Spadino avesse infranto il tabù della polizia, un aggiornamento sulla situazione a Roma, un commento sul fatto che adesso avrebbero abitato insieme... Forse dell'ultimo era meglio fare a meno, in ogni caso Spadino si era sdraiato con gli occhi chiusi e aveva chiuso lui fuori.

Ebbe paura che gli portasse rancore: avrebbe avuto ragione, ma Aureliano non sapeva come affrontarlo. Fossero stati a Roma sì, ma così lontano da casa...

«Nun te devi preoccupa'» e fece un gesto con la mano come a scacciarlo via, senza aprire gli occhi.

Aureliano si ritirò amaramente nella sua stanza (che non era passata a Spadino).

\---

Quando rientrò dalla sua sessione di corsa mattutina, Spadino era sveglio. Stava in canottiera con una gamba nuda posata sul tavolo su cui Aureliano di solito mangiava, a rimirarsi la cavigliera.

«Se potrà bagna' 'sto affare?», lo salutò.

«Togli il piede de là sennò t'o stacco», gli rispose Aureliano.

«Hai magnato?», gli chiese dopo un po'. Spadino si era messo in giro a ciondolare. Aveva tirato fuori un po' della roba che aveva in valigia, fatto un po' di casino per casa. Ad Aureliano non dava comunque fastidio quanto il suo silenzio.

«Mo magno»

Per i giorni seguenti, quello fu il tenore delle loro conversazioni. Aureliano muoveva un passo verso di lui e Spadino ne faceva subito due indietro. Aureliano sentiva crescere la tensione sulla linea delle spalle ogni volta che quello zingaro di merda preferiva guardare per ore la TV piuttosto che parlare un secondo con lui, o quando aveva preferito rischiare di spaccare la valvola della doccia piuttosto che chiedergli come funzionasse, quando l'aveva beccato a mangiare pasta e insalata pur di non avvisarlo che erano finiti i condimenti. Sembrava essere perfettamente a suo agio nel suo silenzio, era come se Aureliano non esistesse neanche quando lo faceva apposta a entrare nel suo campo visivo di prepotenza. Aureliano aveva difatti attuato una serie di modifiche al suo comportamento per fare in modo d'essere il più rumoroso e molesto possibile.

La mattina dopo l'arrivo di Spadino era uscito in punta di piedi, mettendosi addirittura le scarpe sul pianerottolo per non svegliarlo; adesso prendeva tazze e padelle facendole sbattere tra loro, trascinava i piedi, sbatteva forte gli sportelli nel bagno. Spadino, a pochi metri in linea d'aria, se anche era disturbato non lo dava mai a vedere. Se dormiva restava con gli occhi chiusi, se guardava la TV non scollava gli occhi da lì.

Un giorno Aureliano aveva provato a mettersi davanti a lui a bere il caffè mentre l'altro stava guardando Forum alla televisione. Spadino aveva mantenuto lo sguardo fisso per un minuto intero come se l'imponete corpo di Aureliano non gli stesse affatto fisicamente impedendo di seguire il discorso di Rita dalla Chiesa, e avrebbe continuato se Aureliano non se ne fosse andato, nello sforzo di trattenersi dal tirargli addosso la tazzina.

Da una parte, quindi, in Aureliano il desiderio di pestarlo per causargli una qualche reazione cresceva e cresceva; dall'altra aveva cominciato a rendersi conto di cosa intendesse Lele quando gli aveva detto che Spadino non stava bene.

Per prima cosa, anche in quelle calde giornate estive, era sempre attraversato da brividi: non solo le sue mani tremavano, ma tutto il corpo, spesso, e Aureliano aveva notato come nei momenti in cui la cosa sembrava peggiorare era come se Spadino uscisse da se stesso. Gli occhi si facevano vacui ed era come se si spegnesse, anche se per poco, e poi sviava completamente qualsiasi domanda a riguardo, come faceva con tutte le altre domande.

Aureliano aveva sempre pensato di essere messo piuttosto male con gli incubi e i suoi mal di testa, ma Spadino era su tutto un altro livello. Lo sentiva svegliarsi e correre in bagno, chiudersi la porta alle spalle con un tonfo che ogni volta lo faceva saltare sul letto per quanto simile era ad uno sparo, e poi arrivavano i respiri frantici dell'iperventilazione, e rumori di colpi. Si era tenuto ben distante in quelle occasioni, Aureliano, considerando quanto avrebbe trovato lui stesso umiliante l'idea che qualcuno potesse vederlo mentre aveva un attacco di panico. E cosa avrebbe potuto fare per lui comunque? Tenerlo stretto finché non passava? Non se ne parlava neanche.

Cercava l'occasione di un punto di rottura, una provocazione che avrebbe colpito nel segno; al contempo si preoccupava di non scavare troppo in una ferita che magari era ancora sanguinante. Non aveva dimenticato il motivo per cui con Spadino aveva chiuso, ormai un anno prima.

Con sorpresa, fu Spadino stesso a fornirgli il pretesto perfetto per tornare a parlare di Roma.

Aureliano era appena tornato dal lavoro. L'estate si lavorava fino a tardi: avevano messi dei tavoli sul marciapiede e le famiglie e i ragazzetti in vacanza da scuola ci andavano a mangiare la pizza. Questo l'aveva inevitabilmente messo nella posizione di dover servire anche ai tavoli, e aveva ben presto imparato che i lavori con il pubblico non facevano per lui. Non potevi prendere il padre di famiglia che rompeva il cazzo per una pizza con una crosta "troppo spessa" e appiccicarlo al muro, no, dovevi tornare indietro e portargliene un'altra. Lo odiava.

Con quell'umore agitato tornava a casa e di solito trovava Spadino che dormiva, o si lavava, o mangiava, con la sua faccia ironica e le mani ballerine e faceva sempre più fatica a non sfogare su di lui tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare ai clienti rompicoglioni. Quella notte, però, Spadino aveva un'espressione grave e un telefono in mano che non gli aveva mai visto.

«S'è svegliato mi fratello», gli disse come prima cosa.

Aureliano sentì l'ultimo briciolo di equilibrio mentale crollare completamente.

«T'ha chiamato lui?»

«Macché, Lele»

Sembrava che Spadino avesse finalmente deciso di rompere il silenzio, quindi Aureliano senza aspettare un attimo si sedette accanto a lui sul divano.

«Hai parlato de lui co' la polizia?»

«Nun potevo non farlo»

«Dimme 'npo quanto hai raccontato», si lasciò sfuggire. Aveva questa curiosità da quando in commissariato a Roma Lele gli aveva detto che era stato lui a fare la soffiata. Spadino aveva vissuto ventidue anni in uno dei clan mafiosi più terribili di Roma ed era normale aspettarsi che la polizia, avendolo in pugno disposto a cantare, gli avesse fatto snocciolare l'intera bibliografia dei reati commessi dalla sua famiglia da quando era nato, senza contare quelli di suo padre e degli altri clan con cui Spadino aveva lavorato. Siccome Aureliano stava a lavorare in pizzeria e non in carcere in villeggiatura, era scontato che su di lui e sugli Adami Spadino non avesse aperto bocca. Preferiva non soffermarsi a chiedersi perché mai Spadino avesse deciso di rovinare la sua famiglia e non lui, quello stronzo del suo ex amico. Aureliano avrebbe avuto salva la vita comunque, ma Spadino aveva ritenuto necessario continuare ad essergli fedele.

Spadino gli rivolse un'occhiata aggressiva. L'aveva visto spesso: il suo sorriso ironico con il quale sfidava chiunque a viso aperto, una faccia che precedeva una scazzottata, talvolta condita di coltellate. Sapeva che il momento del confronto era arrivato.

«Me l'ha detto Angelica che pensi che so' n'infame»

«Me voi biasima'? Mezza famiglia tua sta 'n carcere pe' colpa tua»

«Può pure esse ma nun te sei accorto che te in carcere nun ce sei annato? La famiglia mia m'ha tradito pe' prima ma nun avrei mai fatto quello ch' ho fatto se nun era pe' parà er culo a te»

Era la terza volta che questa cosa gli veniva detta. Persino Lele gliel'aveva ripetuta ma Aureliano ancora non la mandava giù. «Dopo che nun ce semo visti pe' 'n anno me voi fa' crede' che te sei fatto aresta' pe' me? M'hai evitato»

« _Io_ ho evitato a _te_?!», Spadino scoppiò a ridere, «Non sai proprio dove so' stato? Nun te n'è fregato un cazzo manco de 'nformatte», si alzò e fece per andarsene verso il bagno, ma Aureliano che aveva ottenuto d'arrivare fino a quel punto non poteva permettergli di nascondersi di nuovo prima di ricavarne qualcosa. Lo afferrò per un braccio e Spadino si congelò immediatamente sul posto: non si erano mai toccati, neanche per sbaglio, da quando era arrivato.

«Che vor di' Spadì? Nun te sei fatto vede' pe' niente, manco ho sentito er nome tuo, che dovevo pensa'? Dopo quello che era successo-»

«Statte zitto!», urlò Spadino, e lo spinse via. Aureliano, sorpreso, cadde sul divano e scivolò per terra. Lo guardò dal basso all'alto con gli occhi sgranati.

«Voi sape' dove so' stato? 'O voi sape'?», sferrò un calcio al tavolo mandandolo a sbattere contro il muro, «So' stato ar Ninfeo a fa' proprio quello che pensi te, finché nun m'ha visto mi cugino», e scoppiò a ridere.

Aureliano si sentì congelare, quelle parole e quella risata erano un secchio d'acqua fredda sulla schiena tesa.

«Che t'hanno fatto?», disse pianissimo.

«Che m'hanno fatto Aurelià? So' vivo nun lo vedi?»

«Sei scappato?»

«Pe' veni' a salva' a te», rise un'altra volta, stavolta amaramente, «Vedi quanto so' stronzo».

Spadino scosse la testa sorridendo sotto lo sguardo attonito di Aureliano.

Aureliano avrebbe voluto capire, avrebbe voluto che Spadino si calmasse e gli spiegasse che cosa di preciso era successo. Certo l'idea che fosse dovuto fuggire da casa per andarsi a nascondere chissà dove per chissà quanto, e che fosse dovuto tornare solo perché Aureliano era in pericolo, tutto questo senza pensare mai di poter chiedere aiuto a lui... Forse Spadino lo odiava ben più di quanto aveva dato per scontato, e forse ora gli stava dando tutte le conferme di cui aveva bisogno per credere che era uno stronzo.

«Dove sei stato?», si rese conto di quanto dovesse sembrare stupido: con il culo a terra boccheggiante, sorpreso con la faccia da pesce rosso, a fare domande a qualcuno che, era evidente, si sarebbe buttato dal balcone piuttosto che spiegare qualcosa a lui. Se avesse potuto vedersi da fuori si sarebbe odiato.

«Ma possibile che nun capisci un cazzo!» , urlò, con le mani nei capelli, e fece di nuovo per andarsene ma Aureliano non poteva permetterglielo, così allungò una gamba proprio davanti ai suoi piedi. Spadino finì lungo per terra senza avere il tempo di pararsi la faccia con le mani. Doveva ammettere, Aureliano, che quella non era proprio un'ottima mossa per uno che non voleva passare da stronzo.

Spadino girò la faccia verso di lui: una striscia di sangue gli rigava il viso dal naso al mento. Aureliano fece appena in tempo a scostarsi per evitare il pugno che l'avrebbe sicuramente lasciato nella stessa condizione. Ne seguì una semi-colluttazione in cui perlopiù Spadino cercava di rompergli qualcosa e Aureliano gli faceva male per difendersi. Non aveva mai avuto chance contro di lui in un corpo a corpo.

Dopo qualche minuto di pugni, gemiti e sbuffi, Spadino parve stancarsi e si staccò, portandosi lontano da lui sul pavimento. Respirava affannosamente e si teneva la testa tra le mani. Aureliano non sapeva come fare: se chiedergli se stesse bene o riprendere a pestarlo per non lasciare che quell'interazione tanto cercata andasse sprecata.

«M'hanno lasciato vive' perché 'o voleva mi madre. Pensavo che me ammazzavano là sul momento ma lei ha detto de no. Ma nun me potevano lascia' 'ngiro, ormai 'o sapeva tutta la famiglia mia», lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio. Avrebbe volentieri pianto, Spadino, non per il dolore quanto perché si stava finalmente rendendo conto del fatto che aveva sempre sperato, chiuso nella sua stanza, che ad Aureliano sarebbe venuto da chiedersi lui dov'era finito, che l'avrebbe scoperto... che avrebbe trovato il modo di salvarlo. Ma Aureliano non era il principe azzurro delle fiabe, e Spadino non era la sua principessa ma uno stupido frocio di merda illuso. Si vergognava così tanto, odiava che sua madre non avesse pietosamente deciso di risparmiargli quella vita miserabile già la prima volta che si era accorta di _cosa_ lui era... Sarebbe bastato un colpo in fronte e non avrebbe mai conosciuto Aureliano, né quanto bruciava quell'umiliazione.

«Mi madre l'hanno arestata pe' sequestro de persona. Mo 'ndovina 'ndo so' stato»

Stavolta Aureliano lasciò che se ne andasse nell'altra stanza senza muovere un muscolo.

\---

_L'ultima volta che Boris ed Alex erano andati a trovarlo senza la scusa di portarlo al bagno Alex gli aveva tirato un pugno nella pancia che aveva rischiato di farlo vomitare, e quella prima ancora uno dei due, non ricordava di preciso quale, gli aveva sputato addosso. Spadino guardava con diffidenza quelle visite di scortesia._

_Quel giorno sentì le loro risate prima ancora che entrassero, e già si preparò a soffrire._

_Entrarono con uno scalpitare di piedi e un tonfo, e appena dentro lasciarono cadere un grosso fagotto per terra che Spadino riconobbe subito come una persona con un sacco in testa._

_Da quel momento i ricordi si confondevano sempre. I suoi cugini non si erano risparmiati le risate, e gli insulti, poi da sotto al sacco erano emersi una testa bionda e un volto pesto. Alex aveva estratto da una tasca il coltello di Spadino e dopo qualche minuto il ragazzo con cui aveva fatto sesso nella sua macchina era morto. Spadino aveva le mani piene di sangue. I suoi occhi pieni di terrore impressi a fuoco sulle sue palpebre tornavano ogni volta che chiudeva i suoi._

_«_ Uccidilo e esci di qua _», ricordava quelle parole che qualcuno aveva pronunciato in sinti, ma era una bugia, Spadino lo sapeva. In quel corpo dissanguato sul tappeto indiano, rosso su rosso, Spadino vide se stesso._

\---

Alla fine Spadino aveva deciso di prendersi il letto, peccato che fossero giorni che non lo lasciava se non quando Aureliano non era in casa. Si era chiuso a chiave nella stanza e non rispondeva, l'unica certezza che Aureliano aveva che fosse ancora vivo erano i piatti sporchi che gli lasciava nel lavandino; per i quali comunque Aureliano non si era minimamente azzardato a lamentarsi. Non sapeva se interpretarlo come un atteggiamento passivo aggressivo o se preoccuparsi, e nel dubbio faceva entrambe le cose.

La conseguenza nefasta del litigio Spadino sul suo umore si face presto sentire anche a lavoro. Parlava meno del solito e lavora più duramente di quanto avesse mai fatto, tanto che una sera Pasquale lo prese da parte e gli chiese se per caso avesse dei problemi con la fidanzata.

Aureliano non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. Ai cugini di Spadino, che Aureliano conosceva bene e sapeva quanto fossero fuori di testa (persino più dello stesso Spadino, e questo era tutto dire), a sua madre... E a se stesso, al fatto che aveva dato per morto il rapporto con Spadino anche dopo tutto quello che avevano passato assieme, e non si era mai voltato indietro. Come poteva sperare di essere diverso dalla sua famiglia se lui per primo l'aveva abbandonato? Se aveva pensato a lui con disgusto? Se aveva aspettato che Spadino gli venisse scaricato in casa prima di chiedersi come stesse?

Più ci pensava più sentiva la rabbia montare, e non aveva via di scampo.

Gli mancava Roma. Gli mancava uscire di casa e trovare il mare di Ostia a salutarlo, gli mancava il traffico a tutte le ore del giorno e il vociare dei turisti per strada. Gli mancava sapere sempre esattamente dove andare per risolvere i problemi, o per scappare da essi. Stare fino a notte fonda in Borgata a sistemare i suoi affari e andare a vedere l'alba sul lungo Tevere. Roma che gli riempiva la testa, che gli guidava i piedi proprio dove voleva lei sui ciottoli del centro storico. Roma che si era mangiata i suoi affetti e aveva sputato via lui. Indigesto anche per una città che aveva visto secoli di despoti, mostri e assassini.

Il culmine del malumore era stato quando Lele gli aveva telefonato mentre stava lavorando. Aveva riposto solo perché pensava che forse, con quel cellulare che teneva nascosto da qualche parte, potesse essere Spadino a chiamarlo.

«Senti ma che è successo a Spadino?», aveva Lele cominciato dopo i convenevoli (dopo che Aureliano gli aveva reso noto quanto non gli facesse piacere sentirlo).

«Che voi di'?», faticò a nascondere la sorpresa nella voce.

«L'ho sentito strano in 'sti giorni», e certo Aureliano fu ancora più sorpreso nello scoprire che nonostante Spadino non fosse dell'umore per uscire dal letto e andare a parlare con lui aveva comunque trovato il momento di chiacchierare con _Lele_ , tra tutte le persone.

«Che fate, ve telefonate?», a pensarci dopo, forse avrebbe dovuto moderarsi nel mostrare quanto la questione l'avesse irritato.

«Ogni tanto lo chiamo pe' sape' come sta, perché?», si mise sulla difensiva Lele. Aureliano sbuffò in modo da farsi sentire da lui.

«L'unica cosa che te volevo di', è de statte attento a come ti comporti co' lui»

«Guarda che Spadino nun c'ha bisogno de esse' difeso da te»

«E nun c'ha manco bisogno di te che lo tratti demmerda»

Quello scambio l'aveva lasciato con l'amaro sospetto che forse Lele era un amico migliore per Spadino di quanto lo fosse mai stato lui. Ci stava ancora pensando, mentre rincasava e venne distratto dai rumori che venivano dalla camera da letto.

Aveva sentito parecchie volte Spadino che si agitava durante un attacco di panico, ma quella volta comprese quanto anche quella situazione l'altro si fosse trattenuto nella speranza di non farsi sentire da lui. Spadino stava urlando, si sentiva qualcosa sbattere contro la parete opposta alla porta, Aureliano pensò subito che si sarebbe fatto male, continuando così. Fu solo quel pensiero a spingerlo a buttarsi contro la porta chiusa a chiave, che venne giù scardinandosi dopo un solo colpo, perché se non avesse avuto in mente l'idea di un pericolo immediato avrebbe lasciato che anche quella volta Spadino se la vedesse da solo. Non riusciva a trattare neanche con il suo dolore, che pretesa aveva di aiutare Spadino?

Era Luglio pieno e, nonostante fosse notte, come al solito, si moriva di caldo: Spadino aveva addosso solo un paio di mutande e stava al buio. Alla luce della luna e del lampione che venivano dal balcone aperto, Aureliano lo vide che sembrava un selvaggio. Aveva completamente ignorato il casino che Aureliano aveva fatto sfondando la porta e continuava a sbattere la testa sulla parete e a gridare.

Fu costretto ad afferrarlo e trascinarlo via dal muro di peso. Spadino oppose resistenza ma non aveva molta forza, a un certo punto gli morse un braccio che Aureliano gli aveva incautamente messo troppo vicino al collo.

«Lasciami», sibilò dopo un po', tra un respiro roco e l'altro. Aureliano sospettò che si fosse reso conto solo allora di dove fosse e chi lo stesse trattenendo.

«Basta che 'a smetti de sbatte' la capoccia», lo lasciò andare. Spadino tornò immediatamente alla sua occupazione precedente, e Aureliano fu costretto a riacchiapparlo. «'O vedi che nun me devo fida'»

Rimasero così per qualche altro minuto. Aureliano gli stringeva le braccia lungo i fianchi e Spadino tornava a respirare normalmente, in piedi in mezzo alla casa. Quando si fu calmato, Spadino sgusciò fuori dalla sua presa e si fermò a guardare la porta che Aureliano aveva buttato a terra.

«Ao questa l'aggiusti te», commentò, esaminando i cardini spaccati.

«Tu pensa al corno che te uscirà sopra la testa». Si misero a ridere. «Vie' a magna' che t'ho portato la pizza»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono riuscita a pubblicare più o meno dopo una settimana dal primo capitolo e nelle mie intenzioni il terzo dovrebbe arrivare per domenica/lunedì prossimo, ma potrebbero esserci variazioni. Sto cercando di conciliare sonno e ispirazione. Ringrazio tantissimo tutte le persone che hanno lasciato un commento e che vorranno lasciarne, i kudos e tutte cose. Mi avete dato tanta gioia. Grazie d'aver letto e alla prossima!
> 
> PS. Scrivete tutti su questo fandom riempiamolo di robaaaaa


	3. AB IMO PECTORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo c'è un accenno al cugino di Spadino che Aureliano ha ammazzato di botte nella s1. Ora, per qualche motivo io ero convinta che questo cugino non fosse Boris e che Boris fosse quello che arriva alla s3 assieme ad Alex, viene fuori che così non è. Vabbé. Nell'universo di questa fic Aureliano ha ucciso il cugino Leo e Boris è vivissimo.

Ci aveva messo parecchio a decidere di accettare uno degli inviti di Nadia. Ogni volta che l'aveva incontrata nell'androne del loro palazzo, sin dalla prima volta, Nadia l'aveva salutata col sorriso e, già dalla seconda, le aveva chiesto se le andasse di uscire con lei e le sue amiche della palestra.

Angelica per mesi aveva vissuto nella paura. Non aveva mai passato neanche una notte fuori casa da sola, e adesso si ritrovava in esilio, con la famiglia di suo marito che le dava la caccia e neanche la consolazione di affacciarsi ad una finestra che desse sulle familiari strade romane.

Non poteva negare d'aver sospettato di Nadia, di averla anche temuta e ritenuta una seccatura.

Quando il giudice le aveva dato l'ok per uscire di casa ed era stata costretta ad andare a fare la spesa da sé, ogni passante era un potenziale nemico. Non si sentiva neanche più sé stessa. Ricordava ancora lo sguardo spezzante del poliziotto che le aveva intimato di evitare di "vestirsi come una zingara" se avesse voluto rimanere sotto copertura. Ma Angelica _era_ una zingara, come suo marito, tutta la sua famiglia e suo padre che le mancava a volte così tanto che si sentiva mancare il respiro. Non poteva più essere ciò che era, né essere Angelica.

Nadia era romana come lei, e Angelica avrebbe dovuto evitarla assolutamente. Non avrebbe mai dovuto permetterle di aiutarla a portare le buste al sesto piano dove era il suo appartamento, non avrebbe dovuto permettersi di desiderare tanto di conoscerla. Non poteva farne a meno, però, perché Nadia era familiare, era un bicchiere di latte e miele prima di mettersi a letto. Anche solo riempirsi le orecchie delle sue parole in romanaccio le dava sollievo, le faceva dimenticare di non poter essere Angelica.

Quindi aveva resistito, ma alla fine era stato impossibile non cedere. E anche inutile, dopo che Nadia aveva passato notti intere nel suo appartamento a chiacchierare e che Angelica aveva consumato infiniti pasti sul tavolo pieno dei fogli e quaderni su cui Nadia disegnava. Le aveva anche raccontato qualcosa della vita che non poteva assolutamente raccontare; si era mantenuta vaga, ma, come in ogni cosa che riguardava Nadia, non si era potuta trattenere. Non si era mai sentita tanto bene come quando aveva pianto sulla sua spalla come una bambina, perché Alberto non l'amava e non l'avrebbe amata mai mentre lei aveva distrutto se stessa per lui. Non era più Angelica, solo per lui.

Le carezze di Nadia erano l'unica consolazione della sua nuova vita da estranea.

Così aveva accompagnato lei e le amiche della palestra in discoteca. Queste amiche, scoprì, erano due, Serena e Lisa, e da subito furono estremamente gentili con lei. Le fecero sapere che Nadia aveva parlato estensivamente di lei durante le loro sessioni di allenamento, cosa che fece arrossire entrambe.

Angelica era stata nervosa tutto il pomeriggio, sentendosi anche profondamente in colpa come se stesse contravvenendo ad una qualche regola non scritta. Una regola che le vietava di vivere senza Alberto, senza la sua famiglia... Poi Nadia era arrivata per prepararsi assieme a lei e le emozioni negative erano scemate.

«Sicura che nun paro 'na zingara?», aveva chiesto per la millesima volta a Nadia, uscendo di casa.

«Ao ma che c'hai contro 'e zingare te? Se pari zingara sei 'na zingara bellissima», era stata la sentenza di Nadia, sigillata da un bacio furtivo sulla guancia arrossata di Angelica.

Serena e Lisa erano subito sparite tra la folla per andare a ballare, Nadia l'aveva invece guidata verso un tavolo e ordinato due drink. Avevano chiacchierato e riso l'una nell'orecchio dell'altra e Angelica si stava divertendo davvero. Non era poi tanto diverso dal fare le medesime cose a casa, certamente, ma cambiare lo scenario aveva fatto scoppiare un po' della tensione nel suo stomaco che neanche sapeva si fosse gonfiata da principio; e sotto le luci intermittenti gli occhi di Nadia le facevano bruciare il petto di entusiasmo.

Poi successe che Serena e Lisa, emergendo dalla folla mano nella mano, si scambiarono un bacio sulle labbra. Ad Angelica cadde di mano il bicchiere infrangendosi al suolo, schizzando le decolleté di Nadia di qualsiasi cosa fosse che Nadia le aveva ordinato. Nella testa solo gli occhi spenti di Alberto.

Scappò fuori dal locale in preda al panico.

Nadia restò qualche secondo seduta, guardando le sue amiche che la guardavano sbigottite, poi la seguì.

Angelica aveva già pianto tutto il mascara in due fiumi neri sulle guance, seduta sul marciapiedi sotto un lampione spento. Non sentì neanche che Nadia si era seduta accanto a lei finché non si sentì cingere le spalle dal suo braccio sottile.

«Mi' marito deve usci' dal carcere tra 'npo», disse dopo un po', non sopportando il silenzio di Nadia, per quanto ella cercasse di essere rispettosa.

«E che voi fa'? Torni da lui?»

«Viene lui qua». Nadia la strinse più forte.

«T'hanno avvelenata. Non solo tu' marito, tutta la famiglia tua», Nadia sospirò, «Nun pensa' che non me accorgo che stai a soffri' come 'n cane. Te sei come me, stamo a scappa' da' 'e stesse cose»

«Che posso fare Nà? È la famiglia mia...»

«Non te lo devi riprendere per forza»

«Ma guarda che lui me vuole bene...»

«Guardame 'nfaccia», le intimò, «Non puoi passare la vita a mette' al primo posto qualcuno che nun te farà mai lo stesso favore». Fu come se le avesse stretto il cuore in un pugno, Angelica pianse.

«Io e te ce dovevamo incontra' prima», disse Angelica, quando smise di singhiozzare con la testa sulla spalla di Nadia.

«Ce sta una vita intera pe' recupera'»

Angelica sorrise tra le lacrime. C'era davvero.

\---

La vita con Spadino era decisamente meglio di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, a riprova del fatto che qualche volta per aggiustare qualcosa è necessario farla a pezzi.

Si era abituato alla completa solitudine, che lo faceva sentire morto dentro e sensibile solo al dolore della perdita. Aveva anche imparato a dubitare dell'effetto benefico che il contatto con un altro essere umano poteva dare.

Lui e Spadino cucinavano assieme, guardavano la televisione, talvolta conversavano e quando arrivava il momento di uscire e andare a lavorare ad Aureliano quasi dispiaceva. Nelle ultime settimane Spadino sembrava anche stare molto meglio.

Aureliano non si era azzardato a fargli domande sulla sua famiglia, rivangando i giorni a Roma senza toccare nulla che potesse essere considerato argomento sensibile per Spadino. Aveva persino cominciato ad evitare di parlare di quelle zone di Roma che sapeva Spadino aveva frequentato fuori dagli affari... Ma ogni tanto a Spadino era sfuggite alcune informazioni senza che neanche se ne accorgesse, ma che Aureliano immediatamente captava e stipava nella sua mente. Non sapeva neanche _perché_ gli interessasse tanto, né se lo chiedeva. Erano questioni dolorose a cui pensare di cui Aureliano non aveva bisogno, di per sé già pieno di guai. Eppure non poteva non tramare vendetta.

Roma era solo una speranza, incatenato nel suo esilio, ma ci pensava tanto spesso e si vedeva tornare per riprendersi tutto, e far pagare ogni conto in sospeso. Quello che era capitato a Spadino era un suo conto in sospeso con gli Anacleti. 

Abitare con Spadino era consolatorio, ma anche fonte di grande confusione. Spadino s'infilava dappertutto ed era una presenza ingombrate per Aureliano che non aveva mai vissuto con qualcuno che non fosse la sua famiglia, o Isabel... E gli spazi che aveva occupato Isabel erano ben precisi: gli spazi di una fidanzata. Al suo fianco, nel suo letto, nei pensieri quando mancava in presenza. Spadino si prendeva quegli stessi spazi come se fossero sempre stati suoi e Aureliano non esistesse.

Il letto ormai non era né dell'uno né dell'altro. Tante volte Aureliano era tornato a casa e aveva trovato Spadino già addormentato nella sua stanza, e tante volte si era ritirato sul divano senza dire nulla. A Roma si sarebbe arrabbiato, avrebbe preteso i suoi spazi, ma lì non c'era nulla che fosse suo, nessuno che potesse giudicarlo se lasciava che Spadino gli portasse via tutto. Poi qualche volta si era lasciato cadere sul materasso accanto a lui, perché tanto chi l'avrebbe saputo mai?

\---

Da quando aveva quattordici anni Spadino si era perso a sognare il futuro tante di quelle volte che era diventato difficile ricordarsele tutte. Negli anni i sogni avevano assunto la vividezza dei ricordi; in questi sogni si vedeva fidanzato con un uomo bellissimo, che aveva cambiato volto tante e tante volte, in un universo in cui la sua famiglia, suo fratello, o non c'erano o non si interessavano della sua condizione. Non avrebbe mai voluto abbandonare gli affari della famiglia, era cresciuto in un modo e non si poteva immaginare diversamente, ma quando si abbandonava a questa fantasia le strade della Borgata in cui aveva imparato a spacciare e rubare erano lontane. Aveva sempre pensato che non si potesse amare in quei luoghi di sangue e spazzatura. Almeno, finché Aureliano non aveva cambiato ogni cosa.

Credeva che nella sua gabbia, nei suoi mesi in solitudine, i suoi cugini gli avessero almeno fatto il favore di tirargli fuori Aureliano dalle vene a frustate; lui ed Aureliano, lontani da tutti in una casa che era solo loro, era una realtà così pericolosamente vicina al suo sogno che Spadino avrebbe voluto piangere e strapparsi i capelli solo a pensarci. Ogni volta che Aureliano lo toccava senza pensarci avrebbe voluto grattarsi via tutta la pelle, quando gli sorrideva si sarebbe cavato gli occhi. Ad Aureliano sembrava non importasse, o che non si ricordasse, che Spadino era legato a lui con una corda al cuore.

Una mattina di settembre si era svegliato e la faccia di Aureliano era a pochi palmi dal suo naso, addormentata sul cuscino. Ed era successo un'altra volta, e un'altra, fino a perdere il conto. Dormiva trafitto da lame avvelenate e non aspettava altro che sanguinare a morte.

La paura più grande era che Aureliano potesse vederlo. Che un giorno, mentre ridevano in cucina mangiando un piatto di pasta, Aureliano l'avrebbe guardato e si sarebbe accorto che dentro Spadino non faceva che desiderare ciò che sapeva di non poter avere. Se solo avesse potuto guardargli attraverso il cranio e leggere tutte quelle carezze che bramava così tanto...

«Ao stai 'nartra volta a gira' l'ingranaggi nella capoccetta», gli diceva Aureliano quando lo vedeva sovrappensiero, e gli tirava un buffetto dietro la testa.

Aureliano voleva parlare di Roma, voleva che Spadino gliela raccontasse ogni volta che parlavano. Per Aureliano Roma era l'amore e il tormento, e Spadino sapeva bene di essere l'unico legame che aveva con essa in quel luogo così estraneo. Ma Roma era il suo Golgota, e parlarne era come una corsa ad ostacoli. Lo faceva perché Aureliano ne era contento, ed arrivato addirittura a sfogare con lui la perdita di Livia; Spadino non poteva sottrarsi se non voleva che si ritirasse anche Aureliano. Era riuscito infine a diventare il suo confidente e non ci avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo.

\---

«Guarda 'npo che abilità», quel giorno Spadino si era impuntato per pelare le patate con un coltellino serramanico poco affilato e assolutamente inadatto allo scopo. Aureliano l'aveva guardato malissimo e gli aveva dato dell'idiota ma non c'era stato verso di fargli cambiare idea. Così era rimasto accanto a lui vicino al lavello con un asciugamano per tamponare la ferita che, Aureliano lo sapeva, si sarebbe sicuramente procurato di lì a poco.

«Ao nun fa quella faccia, questa è la specialità mia»

«A sì? Me pensavo che nun te ne intendevi de patate te», disse Aureliano, ridendo di gusto. Spadino lo guardò storto.

«Fai proprio schifo», lo rimproverò, guadagnandosi uno schiaffetto dietro la testa; delicato per gli standard di Aureliano.

Ogni tanto Aureliano faceva qualche battuta, o commenti estemporanei, sulla sua omosessualità e questo era il massimo dell'accettazione che Spadino avesse mai sperimentato in vita sua. Sua madre l'aveva sempre saputo e le poche volte che aveva accennato alla faccenda, sempre velatamente, era stato per ammonirlo, e Angelica, che l'aveva scoperto, aveva sempre trattato la cosa con sarcasmo, troppo ferita e coinvolta per reagire in altro modo. Ad Aureliano sembrava davvero che non importasse. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato da uno che gli aveva detto "mi fai schifo", ma Aureliano Adami era pur sempre l'uomo migliore che Spadino avesse mai conosciuto.

Alla fine Spadino era riuscito a completare il lavoro senza procurarsi mutilazioni d'alcun tipo. Si erano seduti a tavola a mangiare e Aureliano si era messo a raccontargli di una cosa che aveva sentito la sera prima a lavoro. Ad un certo punto si era fermato e l'aveva fissato dritto in faccia. Gli occhi di Aureliano erano due punte di ghiaccio perfette, Spadino non riusciva a reggerli.

«Stai bene co' 'sta barba», aveva detto, per poi tornare a chiacchierare come se non avesse appena annichilito Spadino, lasciandolo con il cuore in fiamme.

Finita la stagione estiva in pizzeria, Aureliano lavorava molte meno ore. La notte tornava per l'una massimo. Spadino aveva inconsciamente preso l'abitudine di aspettarlo sveglio, anche se qualche volta faceva finta di dormire.

Una sera si era portato la coperta sul divano per guardare un film in TV mentre aspettava, e Aureliano l'aveva trovato lì rincasando.

«Che te guardi?», l'aveva salutato. Spadino l'aveva guardato solo con la coda negli occhi ma anche così era evidente quanto fosse sfinito.

«Un film demmerda. Vattene a dormi' ché me pari un morto che cammina»

«Te nun vieni?», Spadino si congelò sul posto. Gli stava chiedendo di dormire insieme? Non credeva fosse un argomento di cui si poteva parlare: Aureliano si sdraiava nel letto con lui solo quando pensava che Spadino stesse dormendo e il giorno dopo nessuno commentava mai il fatto che fosse successo.

Avrebbe voluto sprofondare nel divano, ma siccome Aureliano lo stava guardando fu costretto a rispondere. «Finisco er film», disse, suonando incerto alle sue stesse orecchie.

«Ma se te fa schifo, vie' a dormi'»

«E ormai ho cominciato...»

«Fai come te pare, ma nun te addormenta' là sopra sennò domani te svegli a quattro pezzi», e se ne andò in camera. Il tempo che mancava alla fine del film Spadino lo passò a mangiarsi le unghie. Aureliano doveva aver deciso di volersi scavare uno spazio in ogni angolo della sua testa fino a farlo ammattire del tutto.

Quando spense la televisione e si diresse, nel buio, verso la stanza da letto lo trovò ancora sveglio che addirittura alzò il lenzuolo per permettergli di sdraiarsi. Le mani di Spadino tremavano come foglioline al vento.

«Allora, com'è finito?», sussurrò piano Aureliano, nei pressi del suo orecchio infuocato.

«'Na merda», a stento udibile. Una calda risata vicino alla sua guancia.

«Buonanotte Spadì»

Nel petto di Spadino, un rogo.

\---

Spadino parlava con Lele al telefono almeno due volte a settimana. Già questo fatto in sé disturbava alquanto Aureliano, in una maniera che non si spiegava bene. Non avrebbe mai scommesso un euro sull'amicizia tra quei due, cosa avevano in comune? Un pariolino che aveva fatto due tiri di cocaina e si credeva una mente criminale, e uno come Spadino. Spadino che era esattamente come Aureliano: il frutto di condizioni sfortunate già alla nascita, una belva dai denti affilati pronta a scattare. Lele aveva sempre giocato col fuoco volendo fare l'amico suo e di Spadino, ma adesso aveva completamente rimescolato le carte in tavola ed era lui ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico. Il problema è che Spadino non sembrava vederla in questo modo. Non pensava che Lele si stesse approfittando della sua posizione privilegiata per prendersi qualche soddisfazione su loro, che adesso avevano bisogno di lui... No, era come se Spadino si fidasse davvero di Lele. Non sapeva, Aureliano, perché la ritenesse una cosa tanto inaccettabile. Lui non si fidava che di Spadino, d'altronde. Ma non era solo questo.

Spadino aveva captato la sua antipatia e, per non sottoporsi al suo sguardo contrariato, aveva preso l'abitudine di chiudersi in camera per parlare, facendo rimpiangere ad Aureliano la celerità con la quale aveva riassestato nei cardini la porta. Questo gli dava la terribile impressione che i due passassero quei momenti a raccontarsi cose che lui non poteva sentire, pur sapendo benissimo che non era così.

«Che t'ha detto l'amico tuo?», chiese a Spadino una volta che era appena tornato in cucina dopo la telefonata con Lele.

«Niente, fatti del giudice», lo liquidò Spadino. Aureliano sapeva che non entrava nel dettaglio soltanto perché aveva già registrato il sarcasmo e l'irritazione nella sua voce, cercando di evitare di far danni tra loro. Questo lo irritò di più: tanto era infantile.

«Ma nun ce l'hai 'n avvocato che te dice 'ste cose?», sbottò. Spadino lo guardò, per niente impressionato.

«Qual è il problema?», si arrese Spadino. Aureliano avrebbe preferito cimentarsi in uno scambio di battute passivo-aggressive per montare ancora un po' la tensione, ma si accontentò di un attacco diretto.

«Te piace parecchio chiacchiera' co' quell'infame»

Spadino grugnì una mezza risata ricca di sarcasmo, attraverso le labbra sottili piegate in una smorfia ironica. «Strano: fino a 'npo de tempo fa l'infame ero io, no Aurelià?»

«A te lo difendi pure!», esclamò Aureliano.

«Nun se po parla' co' te», sbuffò Spadino e fece per andarsene: prima di pensarci, Aureliano lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per un braccio, costringendolo a guardarlo.

«Com'è Spadì, te sei innamorato?». Si accorse un attimo troppo tardi, quando già l'aveva detto, d'aver esagerato. Di avere, come si suol dire, pisciato fuori dal vaso. Spadino si divincolò dalla sua presa e lo spinse via.

«Della testa de cazzo che sei, pensa»

Quella notte Spadino dormì sul divano e Aureliano non dormì affatto, arrovellandosi su come interpretare quelle parole di Spadino.

Il giorno dopo Spadino era ancora arrabbiato e a nulla valsero i tentativi di Aureliano di attaccare bottone: si guadagnò solo due vaffanculo e un dito medio. E se li meritava, anche solo perché Spadino doveva avere la schiena a pezzi per colpa sua. Avrebbe dovuto comprare un divano nuovo, ma ormai erano pochissime le occasioni in cui uno di loro non dormiva a letto.

Rincasando, a mezzanotte e mezzo, trovò Spadino che si era un'altra volta strizzato sul divano, avvolto nel lenzuolo come un baco, col collo storto nel tentativo di evitare che il bracciolo gli si conficcasse nella nuca. Lo guardò per un attimo, alla luce della TV che l'altro guardava con estrema determinazione a non prestargli alcuna attenzione, e gli venne in mente di fare una cosa che non faceva circa da quando aveva quindici anni ed aveva appena litigato con Livia chiamandola "testa de cazzo": chiedere scusa.

Si avvicinò per toccargli una gamba fasciata dal lenzuolo e attirare la sua attenzione. «Vie' a letto Spadì», disse.

«Non mi rompere il cazzo», rispose Spadino.

«Dai che stai scomodo»

«Ao ma te ne vai?!»

«Almeno famme dormi' a me qua, so' io che so' stato un coijone»

Spadino gli rivolse per la prima volta lo sguardo, scettico. «A te ne sei accorto?»

«Non voijo litiga' co' te»

«Lo puoi decide' solo te quando dobbiamo litiga'?»

«Senti Spadì, nun lo so manco io che cazzo m'è venuto 'n testa ieri-»

«Te lo posso spiega' io!», lo interruppe Spadino, lasciandolo perplesso.

«Che vor di'?»

«Fai finta che _quella cosa_ te va bene finché nun la voi usa' contro de me quando te pare», berciò Spadino, «Me piji pe' culo, te faccio schifo proprio».

Se gli avesse dato uno schiaffo, Aureliano si sarebbe sentito meno scosso.

«Ma che stai a di'? Quella cosa è da mo che l'avemo superata»

Spadino scattò in piedi come una molla, facendo scivolare a terra il lenzuolo, fronteggiandolo. Aureliano non si ricordava d'averlo mai visto tanto serio durante uno scontro, senza nessuna traccia della strafottenza che gli aveva sempre associato.

«Te sbagli Aurelià, questa cosa non se po supera'. Guardame», aprì le braccia come per farsi guardare meglio, «Questo so' io, 'no zingaro _frocio_ », sputò tra i denti l'ultima parola, «E nun se po' supera'».

«È 'n problema solo pe' te Spadì, a me nun me ne frega un cazzo della famiglia tua e de chi te scopi», si passò una mano tra i capelli corti, sentendo tutta la stanchezza di quella giornata e di altre cento pesargli all'improvviso sulle spalle. Era notte e non c'era tempo per nascondere la verità.

«Io te voglio bene Spadì», ammise, guardandolo negli occhi. Spadino s'irrigidì.

«Ho perso tutto quest'anno e t'ho trattato demmerda ma te m'hai salvato la vita, anche se t'è costato. Lo capisci che se sto qua è solo grazie a te?», domandò, ma a se stesso, «Che me frega se la famiglia tua me vole ammazza', se te piacciono i maschi? Nun cambia niente», posò una mano sulla sua spalla come tentativo di riconciliazione, e, siccome Spadino non se la scrollò di dosso, strinse le dita, «Semo solo io e te».

Spadino distolse lo sguardo. Sembrava ferito e Aureliano non sapeva cos'altro dire perché si fidasse di lui.

«Me poi perdona'?»

Spadino chiuse gli occhi per un momento, «Ok», disse riaprendoli.

«Annamo a dormi'», sospirò Aureliano, cingendogli le spalle con un braccio per trascinarlo via con sé.

\---

Aureliano gli era sembrato profondamente diverso rispetto a quello che era stato a Roma. Era un soldato corazzato nella loro città, con la pistola in tasca e i pugni sempre pronti. L'immagine che Spadino aveva conservato di lui, nei mesi in cui non l'aveva visto, era di un ragazzo grosso con i capelli biondi perlopiù arrabbiato. Il ragazzo che aveva distrutto a pugni la faccia di suo cugino Leo, uccidendolo con una furia bestiale, lo stesso che sembrava sempre pronto a picchiarlo. Certo Aureliano spesso era stato anche altro, soprattutto con lui, ed era da quei momenti che il sentimento era nato... ma gli bastava poco per tornare a chiudersi a riccio.

L'Aureliano che gli aveva detto "ti voglio bene" era completamente disarmato. Spadino, per quanto si fosse sforzato, non era riuscito a non credergli.

Certo, era vero che a lui non importava. Voleva bene a Spadino perché era il suo cagnolino fedele che si sarebbe fatto ammazzare pur di non tradirlo; era vero che questo non poteva cambiare solo perché Spadino era anche una serie di cose per cui Aureliano provava disgusto. Ma Spadino vedeva bene l'elefante nella stanza: Aureliano era già stato chiaro la prima volta, l'affetto che gli dava, Spadino se lo doveva far bastare così com'era.

Era un problema solo per lui, aveva detto, e Spadino stava cercando di mantenere le cose in questa maniera. Di non lasciare che il suo problema lo coinvolgesse; ma era difficile se Aureliano era così vicino, limpido e aperto come solo nei suoi sogni, e gli dava sempre più di quanto Spadino osasse chiedere. La verità era che con il suo calore stava sciogliendo anni di gelo, ancora, come era stato a Roma, e Spadino era su di giri tra i fumi del suo sentimento incandescente. Era così che la situazione era degenerata in precedenza: si sentiva di nuovo sull'orlo di quel precipizio ma stavolta Aureliano sapeva... non poteva non sapere... lo spingeva giù con tutte le sue forze.

\---

«Te dovresti taglia' 'npo 'sti capelli», considerò Aureliano, passando le dita nella chioma di Spadino che ormai gli copriva gli occhi. Aveva notato che non faceva altro che spostarseli dal viso mentre guardava la TV: la frangia non era infatti lunga abbastanza da restare incastrata dietro le orecchie.

Spadino scacciò la sua mano, infastidito, come faceva sempre. «Nun voglio fa' casini», rispose.

Aureliano sorrise: Spadino aveva sempre tenuto molto al suo aspetto.

«Famo col rasoio mio», lo rassicurò.

Spadino lo guardò di sottecchi, scettico, «Me li voi taglia' te?»

«Sì tanto nun c'ho 'n cazzo da fa'. Potemo pure aggiustatte la barba, me piaceva come te la sei fatta».

Convincere Spadino a farsi tagliare i capelli da lui fu un'impresa più impegnativa del previsto. Spadino era sempre restio quando si trattava di farsi aiutare da Aureliano in certe cose, remore che Aureliano considerava assurde. Assieme avevano ricattato un prete, per esempio, ma Spadino si metteva sulla difensiva se Aureliano voleva prestargli un paio di mutande e una maglietta quando entrambi si dimenticavano di caricare la lavatrice per settimane. Alla fine comunque cedeva sempre, cedette anche quella volta.

Aureliano posizionò una delle sedie di plastica che usavano in cucina al centro del minuscolo bagno, c'era giusto lo spazio per girarci attorno senza sbattere contro il muro o contro il vetro della doccia.

«Guarda che studio de parrucchiere che t'ho attrezzato», scherzò quando Spadino si fermò a guardarlo interdetto sulla soglia.

«Mettemose 'n cucina che qua nun potemo manco respira'», protestò, «Poi pulisco io», precisò.

«Pe' come pulisci te se magnamo i capelli tua fino ar mese prossimo», Aureliano scoppiò a ridere quando Spadino lo raggiunse nel bagno per tirargli un pugno sul braccio. Si nascose dietro la sedia per proteggersi, con scarso successo, e risero entrambi.

Dieci minuti dopo Aureliano era pronto a cominciare la sua opera, in piedi dietro a Spadino. Gli aveva persino legato uno strofinaccio sotto al mento per evitare che si riempisse la maglietta di peli. Non aveva mai tagliato i capelli a nessuno ma con il rasoio graduato doveva essere piuttosto facile: bastava impostare la lunghezza che voleva e poi l'attrezzo avrebbe fatto il resto da solo.

«Te devo fa' la cresta?», domandò, preoccupandosi già di come avrebbe dovuto cercare di essere almeno vagamente simmetrico su entrambi i lati della testa.

«No no. Fammeli come i tua», disse Spadino. Aureliano lo guardò sorpreso nello specchio. Aveva preso l'abitudine, da quando Isabel non c'era più, di tagliarsi i capelli cortissimi. Decolorarli come aveva fatto in passato gli portava via troppo tempo che non aveva voglia di dedicare ad una cosa simile. Spadino invece li aveva lasciati crescere e non si sarebbe aspettato che volesse un taglio così netto.

«Daje meijo pe' me che nun me devo impazzi'», rispose.

Cominciò a tagliare dalla nuca. Spadino era teso sotto le sue mani e lo rassicurò più volte che stava andando tutto bene, ma l'altro non si calmava. Aureliano pensò che doveva tenerci davvero tanto ad avere un bel taglio di capelli. Quando arrivò vicino alle orecchie le vide rosse e aprì la porta del bagno per far entrare un po' d'aria: Spadino doveva aver caldo.

«T'ho fatto usci' bellissimo, vedi 'npo!», esclamò appena finito il lavoro. Spadino gli fece un mezzo sorriso attraverso lo specchio, guardandosi con attenzione.

«Be' quando te stanchi de fa' le pizze c'hai già 'n mestiere», commentò. Aureliano rise di gusto.

«No questo è 'n servizio che faccio solo pe' te»

Spadino abbassò gli occhi, sorridendo ancora ma con meno convinzione.

«Famo sta barba dai», disse Aureliano per spezzare la tensione.

«Nun ce sta bisogno, me la posso fare io», rispose Spadino, ma era incerto il suo tono.

«No tu te la fai troppo corta, famme fa' a me che t'a faccio bene», si posizionò davanti a lui, rasoio alla mano, e Spadino stranamente non protestò ulteriormente.

Gli prese il mento tra le dita per guardare meglio, per capire cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Perso nelle sue considerazioni, all'inizio non notò che Spadino teneva gli occhi bassi, o che sembrasse teso e terrorizzato. Quando gli alzò con delicatezza il mento per esaminare meglio il collo Spadino trasalì, Aureliano seguì con gli occhi il pomo d'Adamo che saliva e scendeva deglutendo a vuoto. Fu allora che si accorse di averlo tra le mani, fisicamente e figurativamente. Spadino spostò gli occhi dal pavimento ai suoi e sotto la luce artificiale anche i suoi occhi, oltre che le mani, tremavano brillanti. Lo sguardo di una persona che voleva baciarne un'altra, o essere baciata. Gli sarebbe bastato tendere un po' la schiena verso Aureliano e sarebbe successo, Aureliano sapeva che Spadino lo sapeva. Ma Spadino sembrava anche così triste.

L'ultima persona che Aureliano aveva baciato era stata Livia, prima di lei Isabel, ed entrambe adesso le baciavano i vermi. Spadino era già maledetto per il solo fatto che Aureliano gli voleva bene, come Rocco e Romolo, come suo padre... Cosa sarebbe cambiato se in quel momento, in un buco nascosto in cui nessuno avrebbe potuto vederli, Aureliano avesse fatto incontrare le loro labbra? Se si fosse concesso di sentire, stavolta, l'odore del sapone con cui Spadino si lavava la faccia, di scoprire che sapore avesse la sua carne? Avrebbe potuto conoscere da vicino quel calore che già sentiva quando dormiva a due spanne dal suo corpo. Forse Spadino sarebbe caduto stecchito ai suoi piedi all'istante, tanto era potente il veleno dell'amore di Aureliano, e lui sarebbe rimasto solo a rimpiangere il suo amico più fedele, l'uomo migliore che avesse mai conosciuto. No, avrebbe preferito che Samurai lo squartasse tirandolo con i suoi cavalli, che Manfredi lo sgozzasse come una pecora, pur di non dover mai piangere Spadino.

«Me sa che la barba sta bene come sta», disse Spadino scostandogli la mano, poi si alzò e se ne andò. Aureliano lo lasciò andare.

\---

Era stato difficile per Spadino ignorare quello che era successo, eppure ci si era messo d'impegno e dopo solo un pomeriggio di totale disperazione era riuscito a guardare di nuovo negli occhi Aureliano senza desiderare di morire. Perlomeno, non tanto. Aureliano non sembrava dello stesso avviso: non la smetteva di guardarlo quando Spadino non lo guardava e gli sembrava di essere tornato all'inizio della loro convivenza. Era come se Aureliano cercasse il suo sguardo, ma non era possibile che volesse ripetere quell'attimo tanto umiliante che c'era stato tra loro. Spadino non riusciva a lavar via il ricordo della consapevolezza che si faceva strada nei bellissimi occhi di Aureliano; la realizzazione che Spadino pensava a qualcosa cui non avrebbe dovuto pensare, qualcosa di terribile e disgustoso.

Era stato così magnanimo da lasciarlo fuggire via con la coda tra le gambe senza commentare, eppure era evidente che continuasse a pensarci. Forse stava maturando l'odio che avrebbe dovuto provare per lui da principio, presto l'avrebbe buttato fuori di casa e avrebbe intimato a Lele di portarselo via e non farglielo vedere mai più.

«Vedo l'ingranaggi che se movono nella capocetta Spadì, che stai a pensa'?», Aureliano si stava preparando per andare a lavoro. Lo faceva sempre con largo anticipo, ma quella volta era un po' in ritardo, avendo deciso troppo tardi di mettersi a lavare i piatti. Spadino aveva imparato che gli piaceva girare per casa prima di uscire, mettere un po' in ordine la roba; per il resto del tempo era improduttivo quanto Spadino, quindi moltissimo.

«Niente de che», tentò di liquidarlo Spadino. Aureliano smise di pettinarsi la barba e lo guardò negli occhi, così Spadino puntò subito lo sguardo da un'altra parte.

«Senti Spadì, devi capi' che tra me e te nun ce sta problema che nun potemo risolve', me capisci?»

«Non ho mai detto che c'abbiamo un problema»

«Lascia perde', dimme se me capisci», si era piazzato davanti a lui che stava seduto sul divano e Spadino fu costretto a guardarlo, sarebbe stato troppo evidente se non lo avesse fatto. Era più bello che mai con le braccia conserte e lo sguardo risoluto. Spadino non aveva capito, ma annuì lo stesso.

«Allora ne parlamo quando torno, me raccomando Spadì»

Pochi minuti dopo era uscito.

Spadino decise di cucinarsi due uova strapazzate e mangiarle col pane davanti alla TV. Sicuramente rincasando Aureliano gli avrebbe portato un po' di pizza, ma aveva troppa fame per aspettare la mezzanotte. Su canale cinque davano Tre metri sopra il cielo, nonostante Spadino non l'avesse mai visto aveva già capito dalle prime due scene che gli avrebbe fatto schifo. Non aveva comunque voglia di fare zapping e si era accontentato, facendo smorfie ogni volta che i protagonisti dicevano o facevano qualcosa di assolutamente imbarazzate. A un certo punto l'abbiocco aveva cominciato a farsi sentire: quella mattina, dopo che Aureliano l'aveva svegliato scivolando fuori dal letto prestissimo per andare a correre come faceva sempre, Spadino non era più riuscito a prendere sonno. Forse a causa dei ritmi di sonno completamente sregolati che aveva acquistato con l'impossibilità di uscire di casa, o per via del fatto che il suo cervello avesse deciso di tormentarlo con l'idea di spostarsi sul lato di Aureliano e sentirne il profumo, per cui aveva dovuto alzarsi per trattenersi. Comunque sia, alle nove di sera era già stanchissimo e pian piano si addormentò.

Quando si svegliò, fu per un dolore lancinante al viso. Si ritrovò per terra e prima di potersi ricordare il suo nome venne colpito allo stomaco. Si piegò su sé stesso come un verme.

« _Maledetto infame_ », gli pulsavano e fischiavano le orecchie, ma riuscì a distinguere quell'imprecazione pronunciata in una lingua che non sentiva parlare da un po' di tempo. Il suo aggressore conosceva il sinti: un brivido di pure terrore lo scosse dalla testa ai piedi.

Dall'alto suo cugino Boris lo guardava, nei suoi occhi Spadino si vide morto, e poi arrivò uno sputo dritto sulla sua faccia pesta.

« _Pensavi di poterti nascondere come un topo, ma non si scappa dal passato brutto frocio pezzo di merda_ », da una tasca Boris estrasse il coltello a serramanico che era stato di Spadino. Lo stesso con cui aveva ucciso il ragazzo che aveva pagato per fare sesso: ecco che il ciclo si chiudeva.

« _Ti ha mandato mio fratello?_ », domandò.

Boris lo colpì di nuovo, stavolta con un calcio in faccia.

« _Tu non hai fratelli, non hai famiglia. Sei un cane e adesso ti ammazzo come un cane_ »

Lui e Boris erano cresciuti assieme. Nei clan di zingari c'era poca differenza tra fratelli e cugini: si viveva assieme da mattina a sera, gomito a gomito. Da bambini avevano giocato alla lotta infinite volte, ed era con Boris e gli altri cugini che Spadino aveva imparato a combattere. Sapeva che Boris non era mai stato granché con le armi bianche: in strada aveva sempre portato la pistola, che anche adesso gli vedeva nella tasca della giacca. Per uccidere con un coltello bisogna essere veloci, o incredibilmente forti, e Boris non era nessuna delle due cose. Avrebbe dovuto tagliargli la gola mentre ancora dormiva, ma aveva perso la sua occasione e Spadino lo sapeva, a differenza sua. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto ingoiare il dolore per qualche secondo e alzarsi, sorprenderlo con una testata nella pancia che gli avrebbe fatto perdere l'equilibrio e la presa sul coltello. A quel punto avrebbe ribaltato la situazione. Avrebbe potuto vincere, ma qual era il motivo per battersi? Boris aveva ragione, Spadino aveva venduto sua madre, che diritti aveva una creatura come lui?

Quando l'aveva ucciso, il ragazzo biondo aveva emesso gli stessi versi strozzati degli animali che Manfredi lo costringeva a sgozzare da bambino. Un gorgoglio scomposto, il corpo attorcigliato di convulsioni, la ferita che sputava sangue caldo, nei suoi occhi la coscienza si era spenta piano piano, per un'eternità. Avrebbe voluto aprirsi il petto a coltellate e strapparsi via il cuore, ché non era mai servito se non a fargli male. Voleva solo che Boris lo uccidesse, che sua madre non l'avesse mai messo al mondo, che la sua famiglia non lo odiasse, che Aureliano non tornasse mai più per vederlo morto sul pavimento. Tornare bambino e sentire la mano di suo fratello maggiore che avvolgeva la sua. Non c'era rimasto nessuno che l'amasse.

« _Fai presto allora_ », gli chiese. _Prima che mi mangi la solitudine_ , pensò.

Boris si piegò su di lui, il coltello stretto in mano, ma un braccio si chiuse attorno alla sua gola e lo tirò indietro.

Aureliano lo spinse contro il muro e il coltello cadde a terra. Spadino li osservò mentre si colpivano, l'uno contro l'altro come due animali feroci. Aureliano era implacabile e Boris furioso gridava qualcosa ma Spadino non riusciva a concentrasi abbastanza per capire le parole. Tentò di estrarre dalla tasca la pistola ma Aureliano fu più veloce nel colpirgli il braccio, e anch'essa finì per terra. Era inevitabile che avrebbe vinto Aureliano, per quanto suo cugino si agitasse.

Poi Spadino si trovò in piedi, la sua coscienza rintanata in un angolino buio ché a stento sentiva il dolore. Sollevò da terra il suo coltello, calciando lontano la pistola. Si guardò a lungo nel riflesso sfuocato della lama, alla luce della televisione, le orecchie piene dei grugniti dei due uomini che a pochi metri da lui si stavano ammazzando. Pensò che ormai era troppo tardi.

Boris era appena stato spinto contro il tavolo da Aureliano, entrambi respiravano pesantemente. Ma di lì a poco sarebbe ricominciata, Boris non sarebbe uscito da quella casa sulle sue gambe.

Spadino si avvicinò e suo cugino ebbe appena il tempo di registrare la sua presenza ché già l'aveva pugnalato. Un colpo alla giugulare, una scena che conosceva. Si erano voluti così bene una volta. Boris si accartocciò su se stesso sotto il peso del tradimento del suo sangue. Era morto.

Spadino ormai era fatto di cenere.


	4. IMPERATORI

Non aveva alcun ricordo di suo padre. Tante volte si era sforzato di scavare nella sua mente e cercare il suo viso, non nella cornice delle foto che sua madre conservava in camera da letto. Il suo viso davvero, che aveva visto solo con gli occhi di un bambino. Quando ci provava, però, gli veniva in mente altro.

Era appena morto. Si ricordava sua madre che piangeva in un angolo del soggiorno, circondata dalle donne della casa. Stava ritta in piedi e il volto rigato di lacrime non aveva espressione, tra i suoi capelli ancora molte ciocche nere, con la dignità di una regina. Poi c'era Manfredi. Era già un uomo allora. Aveva vivida in mente l'immagine dei suoi cerchiati di rosso, ma non pensava di averlo visto effettivamente versare lacrime.

Lui, Spadino, che all'epoca era ancora solo Alberto, aveva pianto molto invece. Prima di lui aveva pianto qualche zio e anche due cugini; conosceva la realtà della morte e sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Suo padre era sempre stato lontano come la luna, irraggiungibile dietro le porte spesse della sala in cui si riuniva il krisnìtori, ma quando aveva visto la bara aveva capito subito che non sarebbe tornato mai più.

Ricordava che ad un certo punto Manfredi l'aveva preso da parte, durante la veglia funebre. L'aveva tenuto stretto in un abbraccio confortante come faceva spesso, allora, e come non avrebbe mai più fatto di lì a poco. Spadino si era sentito al caldo dopo giorni di ghiaccio dentro e sulla pelle. Suo fratello aveva mani grandi con le quali poteva sollevare il mondo, questo almeno Spadino aveva sempre immaginato, e quando gli stringeva la nuca tra le dita forti e gli dava pacche sulla schiena si portava via ogni dolore.

« _Non piangere più,_ Albè», gli aveva detto all'orecchio, «Ce sto io qua, _mi occuperò io di tutto_ , _non verseranno più neanche una goccia del nostro sangue_ »

«Ho paura che muori», aveva detto Spadino, tra i singhiozzi. L'emozione più profonda plasmata dalla bocca di un bambino.

«Io non moro, nun te devi preoccupa'. _Sto qua e ti proteggo, sempre_ ».

\---

Con la coda dell'occhio poteva vedere che Spadino ancora non s'era mosso: seduto sul divano con le mani ballerine, sporche di sangue e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Lui, Aureliano, si era occupato di spostare il cadavere, avvolgendolo in una coperta, per dare una pulita, per quanto si potesse. Il tavolo di legno era da buttare, ormai irrimediabilmente impregnato di sangue, ma aveva asciugato un po' il sangue dal pavimento e ci aveva gettato sopra della candeggina.

Ora, con il cellulare in mano, compose il numero e se lo portò all'orecchio.

«Pronto, Aureliano?», il tono sembrava allarmato, e Aureliano comprendeva benissimo perché: non era mai successo che lo chiamasse, prima, da quando Spadino era arrivato.

«O, Lele», rispose, e attese.

«Che è successo? Qualche problema?»

«Diciamo de sì. Te devo racconta' 'n fatto, ma è 'n po' personale»

«Che fatto?»

«È 'na cosa delicata Lè, c'ho bisogno de tutta l'attenzione tua, me capisci?»

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio dall'altra parte. «Una cosa di famiglia?», chiese, incerto, Lele infine.

«Bravo, 'o vedi che sei sveglio! È 'na cosa che deve rimane' tra noi»

Un'altra pausa. «Allora damme 'n oretta che te richiamo quando sto tranquillo», rispose.

«No Lè, tu me richiami tra cinque minuti, dove potemo chiacchiera' solo io e te»

Stavolta la pausa fu più lunga, ma Aureliano attese con una pazienza che neanche sapeva di avere.

«Va bene», si arrese alla fine Lele, e chiuse la chiamata.

Sentivi i lunghi, profondi, respiri di Spadino nel silenzio. La testa gli scoppiava.

Il display del cellulare si illuminò mostrando un numero che Aureliano non aveva salvato. «Ao», rispose immediatamente.

«Che sta succedendo Aureliano?», avrebbe riso di Lele e della punta di panico nella sua voce se dentro non si fosse sentito allo stesso modo. Non si sarebbe abituato mai.

«È sicuro?», domandò.

«Sì», rispose Lele, e gli sembrò piuttosto sicuro, sebbene sempre agitato.

«Qua ce so state visite, Lè. 'A famiglia è venuta a trova' Spadino»

«Che cazzo dici?! È ferito?», esclamò Lele interrompendolo, non contenendo più minimamente lo spavento. Di nuovo, Aureliano non se la sentì di giudicarlo. Gettò un altro sguardo di sfuggita a Spadino, trovandolo pallido, una statua di sale.

«Spadino no, ma er cugino nun sta proprio benissimo», poteva immaginare come Lele dovesse aver trasalito a quelle parole, e i pensieri che gli si agitavano in testa mentre Aureliano aspettava una risposta, in silenzio.

«Che hai fatto?», non si offese perché Lele aveva dato per scontato che _lui_ avesse fatto qualcosa. Sfruttò anzi l'occasione.

«Quello che dovevo fa', sennò nun so che fine facevamo io e Spadino», disse, «Sentì, Lè, mo questo deve spari'. E deve spari' a Roma»

«Che cosa mi stai chiedendo, Aurelià?», disse Lele, a voce bassa.

«Me devi aiuta', e nun te lo sto a chiede'. 'O sai no che l'impicci mia so' pure i tua, se voi continua' a gioca' 'n mezzo a 'e guardie»

Di nuovo silenzio, quasi un minuto. «Va bene, Aurelià. Trova il modo de veni' qua e... portalo».

Aureliano chiuse la chiamata con un senso di sollievo che stonava certo con il contesto, ma se chi ben comincia è a metà dell'opera allora poteva stare un po' più tranquillo.

«Glie potevi di' che so' stato io a ammazzallo», fu il primo commento di Spadino da ore. Da quando Aureliano l'aveva sentito parlare in quella strana lingua zingara con suo cugino. Lo guardò immediatamente e trovò che anche Spadino lo stava guardando, ma non come se lo vedesse davvero.

«Che differenza ce stava?»

«Che glie dicevi la verità»

«Sai quanto glie frega a Lele d'a verità? O l'ho ucciso io, o tu, sempre che se sarebbe cagato sotto», constatò Aureliano. Non si sarebbe messo a raccontare in giro cosa faceva o non faceva Spadino, con il rischio di metterlo nei guai più di quanto già non fosse, con il braccialetto alla caviglia e le visite mensili dei carabinieri.

«Nun te devi preoccupa' Spadì, sistemo tutto io mo», lo rassicurò quando fu chiaro che Spadino non avrebbe parlato. Si avvicinò a lui per guardarlo meglio, e si accorse che aveva bisogno di una doccia, bagnato com'era di sudore e sangue. Gli toccò una guancia con il palmo della mano e sentì che era gelido, la lasciò lì per riscaldarlo almeno un po'.

«Me dicono sempre che nun me devo preoccupa', ma a me me pare che è arrivato il momento de risolve' i cazzi mia pe' conto mio. Come n'omo», disse l'altro, monocorde.

«Che vorresti fa'? Fatte il carcere pe' qu'o stronzo?», accennò con la testa al corpo che giaceva in mezzo alla stanza, «Sarebbe la seconda volta e nun s'o merita, credime»

«Forse lui no, ma io sì», Spadino abbassò gli occhi, non prima che Aureliano notasse quanto fossero lucidi all'improvviso. Aveva la sua barba e un lembo della sua pelle morbida sotto le dita, e lo accarezzò sentendo dal profondo del petto il desiderio di saper fare di più. Trovare il modo di mettergli il suo cuore tra le mani, di fargli sentire lo stesso trasporto che lui sentiva.

«Nel mondo nostro se more pe' paga' i peccati, Spadì», gli disse piano, «Ma io non te posso lascia' mori'. Come faccio senza de te?»

Spadino trattenne il respiro, chiuse gli occhi, una lacrima s'infranse contro il pollice di Aureliano.

«Mo devo anda' Spadì, me poi aspetta'?», Spadino annuì, ancora con gli occhi chiusi.

«Nun fa' cazzate, Aurelià», sussurrò, gli mancava un po' il fiato. Aureliano sorrise.

«E tu nun te dimentica' che quando torno dovemo parla'. Se semo io e te potemo risolve' tutto».

Spadino appoggiò la testa sulla sua mano, e Aureliano per un po' si godette la fiamma che quel gesto aveva acceso nel suo petto.

\---

Entrava a Roma con un'auto rubata e un cadavere nel bagagliaio, contro il volere di un Tribunale. Si sarebbe aspettato di tornare in maniera meno teatrale, ma non per questo sentiva meno l'entusiasmo. Aveva il cuore in gola per l'agitazione causata da ciò che sapeva di dover fare, eppure più che teso si sentiva percorso da scariche d'adrenalina. I palazzi della periferia di Roma, perlopiù condomini grigi e capannoni industriali, non erano mai stati così belli, illuminati dalla luce fredda delle otto del mattino in autunno. Aureliano aveva provato tanti sentimenti per la sua città, una palette colorata che andava dall'odio all'amore più profondo, ma mai ne aveva sentito la mancanza, mai aveva sperimentato cosa si provasse a rivederla dopo averla agognata tanto. Non era diverso dal rivedere una vecchia fidanzata, alla quale si vuole ancora bene ma di cui non si sono mai dimenticati, o perdonati, i difetti. Il difetto di Roma erano le vite tanto care ad Aureliano che gli erano state strappate via, e quelle che ancora si sarebbe presa in futuro. Nel profilo di ogni palazzo conosciuto, in ogni strada che aveva battuto più e più volte da quando aveva imparato a camminare, c'era Livia, c'era suo padre, Romolo... Solo lì potevano vivere, cristallizzati nel ricordo, e come poteva Aureliano non amare quel ricordo, quei palazzi e quelle strade? Roma respirava per chi non avrebbe più potuto farlo. Era la mamma che Aureliano non aveva mai conosciuto.

Aveva spiegato a Lele dove si sarebbero dovuti vedere mentre era ancora in viaggio. Un palazzone abbandonato che un tempo occupava un'impresa di produzione e vendita di materiale edile. Aureliano c'era stato parecchie volte: era il posto ideale per fare qualcosa che non si voleva far sapere in giro. Era troppo lontana dalla città per trovarci drogati e senza tetto, e non c'erano case nelle immediate vicinanze. Imboccò la stradina che conduceva al cancello solo grazie alla memoria muscolare: il suo corpo sapeva come vivere Roma.

C'era già un'auto nera parcheggiata, Aureliano riconobbe la mercedes di Lele. Si fermò accanto ad essa e scese, avvicinandosi al finestrino oscurato. Dopo qualche secondo, la faccia pallida e sconvolta di Lele si rivelò.

«Hai portato quello che t'ho detto?», lo salutò Aureliano. Lele si tolse gli occhiali da sole, che non servivano a nulla se non a coprirgli le spesse occhiaie, e si passò una mano tra i capelli.

«Sta tutto qua dietro», accennò con la testa al bagagliaio della macchina.

«Daje, famo quello che dovemo fa'»

Lele aveva quasi vomitato quando Aureliano gli aveva mostrato la coperta scura che avvolgeva il corpo, tenuta stretta da due lembi stracciati di lenzuolo e annodati. L'aria era fresca ed era morto solo poche ore prima, non si sentiva alcun odore, neanche quello del sangue, che era stato versato tutto sul pavimento di casa. Aureliano l'aveva visto e sapeva bene che dentro quel fagotto c'era il corpo di un uomo, ma faceva fatica a provare qualsiasi emozione a riguardo.

Era stato magnanimo e non aveva chiesto a Lele di toccarlo: era perfettamente in grado di portarlo da solo oltre il cancello (che aveva il lucchetto rotto da sempre), e nello stanzone vuoto che c'era subito dietro la saracinesca sfondata. Lele gli stava alle calcagna trasportando due taniche di benzina.

Lo buttò a terra al centro della stanza senza cerimonie, facendo sussultare il povero Lele.

«Gliela devo buttare sopra così?», chiese Lele, una volta che Aureliano aveva ripreso fiato, vagamente isterico ma anche teneramente speranzoso.

«Lo dovemo aprì. Se deve brucia' lui, la coperta a parte», comunicò Aureliano, pragmatico. Come Lele, non aveva voglia di farlo ed era un compito ingrato, ma il lavoro andava fatto bene oppure sarebbe stato tutto inutile. Si chinò subito per sciogliere i nodi che tenevano le lenzuola, prima la facevano finita e meglio era; dietro di lui Lele emise un verso a metà tra un singhiozzo e un conato.

«Vamme a aspetta' fori», gli intimò brusco, cercando di non far trasparire il fatto che gli volesse fare un favore mascherandolo con il fastidio.

«Sicuro Aurelià?», disse Lele, aveva un piede già fuori e ad Aureliano venne quasi da ridere. Lo scacciò con un gesto della mano.

Il cugino di Spadino sembrava una bambola vuota, come tutti i morti dissanguati. Rigido come un pezzo di marmo e del medesimo colore. Aureliano si fermò per qualche istante per seguirne i lineamenti del viso, accentuati dalla durezza della morte. Pensava si chiamasse Boris, o un nome simile. L'aveva visto tante volte, trattando con gli Anacleti, e mai l'aveva trovato neanche vagamente simpatico. Non riusciva a ricordarsi null'altro su di lui. Si chiese quali ricordi, invece, lo legassero Spadino.

Fece due falò, corpo e coperta, e si sedette a terra per guardare la sua opera consumarsi: doveva assicurarsi che il corpo si carbonizzasse abbastanza da coprire tutte le tracce di chi l'aveva toccato e, magari, rendere un po' più difficile l'identificazione. Non era la prima volta, e neanche la seconda, che vedeva un corpo bruciare.

Tra quelle fiamme poteva esserci lui, circondato da zingari e uomini di Samurai e taniche di benzina vuote; ci sarebbe finito sicuramente, mesi prima, se solo non fosse stato per Spadino. È una ruota che gira e prima o poi tocca a tutti, pensò. Poteva toccare a Spadino, se la notte prima Aureliano non fosse arrivato in tempo. Se la sua famiglia avesse deciso di ammazzarlo e non imprigionarlo per mesi. Poteva essere Spadino a gonfiarsi tra le fiamme, con la pelle scoppiata di calore sopra i muscoli cotti. Un colpo di fortuna in meno e di Spadino non sarebbe rimasto che un ammasso storto e bruciato, abbandonato, e Roma si sarebbe presa qualcun altro dalle mani di Aureliano.

Uscì e andò verso Lele, che fumava con le mani un po' tremanti e l'aria assorta.

«Qua avemo fatto», disse. Lele sussultò come se si fosse dimenticato della sua presenza.

«Torni giù?», gli chiese Lele.

«Ce stanno ancora degli impicci da risolve'», Aureliano scosse la testa, «Mo te me porti a Ostia e poi vai a fa' du' ricerche»

«Che ricerche?!»

«A qu'o stronzo qualcuno gli ha detto do' stava Spadino, e io voijo sape' chi è stato. Se 'o sa qualche altro zingaro», spiegò, «E te devi sbriga', Lè»

«Che vuoi fare?», Lele gli sembrò piuttosto disperato.

«Glie tappo la bocca», asserì, prendendo posto sul sedile del passeggero nell'auto di Lele.

\---

Quella notte non aveva dormito affatto, Lele, e guidando per uscire da Ostia, verso la stazione di polizia, gli sembrava di volare in un sogno. Un sogno disgustoso che puzzava di bruciato, che ricordava quella maledetta notte in cui aveva ucciso Tullio Adami e la donna vestita di bianco... Momenti che riviveva quasi tutte le notti, ma non si aspettava più di vedere in carne ed ossa da tempo.

Entrò nel suo ufficio, che non era solo suo, senza osare neanche immaginare che faccia sconvolta dovesse avere in quel momento. Cesare, un suo sottoposto più anziano, era già alla sua scrivania. Sollevò gli occhi dai documenti che stava leggendo e gli lanciò uno sguardo obliquo, sospettoso. Probabilmente, considerò Lele, il suo aspetto non doveva differire molto da quello del cadavere che Aureliano aveva appena incendiato.

«Buongiorno, ispettore», lo salutò Cesare, e siccome Lele non gli rispose che con un cenno distratto della testa, tornò subito alla propria occupazione.

Lele si tolse la giacca e sprofondò sulla propria sedia, con la disperazione aggrappata sulla schiena e le mani sudate. Cercò di riordinare le idee: Aureliano aveva ammazzato un cugino di Spadino, un cugino che non si sarebbe assolutamente dovuto trovare nello stesso posto di Aureliano e Spadino. Dove il tribunale li aveva collocati era un'informazione strettamente riservata: lo stesso Lele aveva dovuto faticare e ricorrere a vie traverse per ottenerla. L'unico modo in cui immaginava potesse essere arrivata alle orecchie di uno zingaro era se il suddetto zingaro, o qualche altro Anacleti, fosse ricorso direttamente al giudice o al cancelliere per estorcere l'informazione. Lele conosceva alcuni funzionari della cancelleria: la sua unica speranza era che avessero qualche informazione a riguardo; che almeno gli sapessero dire se di recente avevano visto zingari aggirarsi nelle vicinanze del tribunale. Escludendo quelli che venivano processati, ovviamente.

Controvoglia, nauseato, si alzò per seguire l'unica pista che aveva.

«Va via ispettore?», chiese Cesare, ma Lele non gli prestò alcuna attenzione.

\---

Seduto sulla sabbia di Ostia a guardare il mare, Aureliano avrebbe potuto dimenticarsi di tutti quei mesi di lontananza. Aveva tanto temuto di dimenticare l'odore della salsedine e il colore del suo cielo, ma adesso sembrava una preoccupazione così stupida. Quel posto era il suo cuore: non poteva toglierselo da dentro tranne che strappandolo via direttamente dal petto.

Livia era morta da più di un anno, ormai. Ostia era stata loro per tanti anni; volevano prendersi il resto di Roma ma, come tante cose nella vita di Aureliano, quel sogno era sparito assieme a lei. Non sarebbero stati loro due a regnare.

C'era Spadino che lo stava aspettando. Non avevano mai parlato del futuro, eppure, lì davanti al mare, l'idea di tornare con Spadino e riprendersi con la forza tutto quello che avevano perduto gli sembrava la prospettiva più allettante. Se avessero continuato a scappare sarebbero invecchiati, questo era certo, e forse sarebbero stati felici. Ma non sarebbero stati loro. Due come loro non potevano che vivere come avevano sempre fatto, e morire giovani. Erano nati con un destino già inciso nella pelle. Lo stesso di Livia, di Romolo, di suo padre e del padre di Spadino, di quell'altro che Aureliano aveva guardato bruciare solo poche ore prima e tanti, tanti altri. Era un vortice che trascinava dentro inesorabilmente chiunque si avvicinasse troppo, come era successo con Isabel. Aureliano aveva ucciso, ferito, rubato, così anche Spadino e questo era il prezzo da pagare. Quando sarebbe stato il momento, Aureliano non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Uccidere, essere ucciso, o non vivere affatto. Era brutale, era la loro vita. Era quel che era.

\---

La sua breve inchiesta era stata un fiasco completo. Nessuno sapeva nulla in tribunale, o, più probabilmente, erano stato minacciati in modo tale che si sarebbero mangiati la lingua prima di parlare con un ispettore di polizia di quella faccenda. Se solo avessero saputo che Lele non aveva alcuna intenzione di mandarli in carcere, bensì di scatenare contro di loro un mastino infernale...

Aureliano era stato chiaro quando si erano lasciati quella mattina: Lele avrebbe dovuto fornirgli almeno un nome e un indirizzo entro mezzogiorno, ma erano le due del pomeriggio ed era ancora in alto mare. Non aveva paura di farlo arrabbiare: non erano state le sue minacce poco velate a spingerlo ad aiutarlo... Aveva smesso di temere la morte da un po'. Era piuttosto il pensiero di Spadino, che non poteva uscire di casa mentre chissà quali suoi nemici in giro per Roma erano a conoscenza di dove fosse, a preoccuparlo. L'idea che la sua vita fosse nelle mani di Lele, che non sapeva affatto come proteggerla.

Mancavano ancora un paio d'ore alla fine del suo turno, quindi era stato costretto a tornare in stazione, seduto sulla sua sedia con la testa tra le mani.

Poi gli venne in mente una cosa. Si ricordò, fissando il legno scuro della sua scrivania, di quando era andato a trovare Aureliano prima che Spadino venisse rilasciato dal carcere. Era stato allora che Lele aveva avuto bisogno di conoscere l'indirizzo di Aureliano. Aveva anche allora passato parecchio tempo ad arrovellarsi su come fare per salvare la vita di Spadino; con lo sguardo su quella stessa scrivania aveva pensato di contattare il cancelliere perché gli rivelasse di preciso dov'era Aureliano. Con molto sforzo, qualche giorno dopo a lavoro gli era stato fatto recapitare un foglio che recava sopra proprio quell'informazione, ma null'altro che lasciasse trasparire di chi fosse quell'indirizzo. Tra l'altro, Lele l'aveva tenuto in ufficio solo per quelle ore che era rimasto a lavorare.

Ricordava anche d'aver telefonato alla persona che gli aveva concesso quella soffiata per ringraziare e confermare che gli fosse arrivata, mantenendosi sempre molto vago. Ma non era solo nel suo ufficio, allora.

Alzò lo sguardo sulla scrivania vuota di Cesare, che doveva essere uscito per mangiare qualcosa in pausa pranzo. La guardò intensamente e pensò che non era possibile. Cesare era un uomo freddo, qualche volta ai limiti della crudeltà, eppure Lele aveva sempre pensato che la sua mancanza d'empatia nei confronti dei criminali fosse solo la conseguenza della sua estrema onestà. Se avesse avuto più tempo, paradossalmente, non avrebbe vagliato quell'ipotesi. Ma il tempo era poco e non aveva altre idee, così si alzò.

Cominciò con il frugare concitato nei cassetti, alla ricerca di cosa neanche lo sapeva. Sconvolse le carte sulla scrivania e guardò persino nel portamatite, infine notò che il computer di Cesare era acceso e la password era unica per tutti i computer della stazione. Sul desktop, in bella vista, una cartella: Anacleti.

Solo un uomo di mezza età avrebbe potuto nascondere così male una cosa del genere in un computer, pensò Lele, mentre con le mani già stava scrivendo un messaggio ad Aureliano.

\---

L'appartamento di Cesare Negri era piccolo e spoglio, esattamente come sarebbe dovuto essere l'appartamento di un divorziato che va per la cinquantina e vive solo sul posto di lavoro. C'erano vestiti e scarpe buttati un po' a caso sui mobili della piccola cucina che faceva anche da soggiorno, una libreria disordinata piena di fascicoli e volumi vecchi, alcune foto. Aureliano non ci aveva messo che qualche secondo a forzare la serratura, richiudendo con cura la porta a chiave dopo; poi si era permesso di fare un tour, frugare un po' nei cassetti. Aveva trovato qualcosa di interessante; per esempio un pacchetto regalo colorato nascosto tra i calzini, che conteneva un piccolo cellulare rosa per una bambina. A conti fatti, comunque, aveva constatato, l'agente Negri doveva essere una persona piuttosto noiosa.

Aveva atteso un po' seduto sul divano, sfogliando una rivista di auto che aveva trovato nella libreria e sgranocchiando delle patatine prelevate dalla dispensa. Fuori era già buio ma non aveva potuto accendere la luce, che si sarebbe notata troppo dall'esterno, così si dovette accontentare di leggere alla luce del frigo aperto. Dopo un'ora abbondante, aveva sentito dei passi e una chiave nella toppa. Era rimasto rilassato; si era messo seduto in modo che sarebbe stato impossibile notarlo senza entrare in casa. La luce si accese.

«Buonasera Cè», salutò, una volta sentita la porta chiudersi nuovamente e i passi sul pavimento. Si voltò a guardarlo: Lele l'avvisato che la persona che avrebbe trovato era la stessa che l'aveva interrogato, tanto tempo prima, al momento della confessione di Spadino. Il fatto d'essere preparato non gli risparmiò il moto di rabbia che gli si accese nel corpo, rivedendo quella faccia appesa, e la sadica soddisfazione nel notare il panico totale nei suoi occhi. Lo osservò boccheggiare disperato per qualche secondo, per poi istintivamente portare le mani alla pistola d'ordinanza che aveva appesa alla cintura. Ma Aureliano, veloce, sollevò la sua e gli puntò l'arma, dotata di silenziatore, dritto in mezzo al petto.

«Statte fermo sennò t'ammazzo come n'animale», lo avvisò. L'uomo sembrava stare impazzendo per la paura, tante le espressioni di terrore che si avvicendavano sul suo viso bianchissimo. Aureliano gli sorrise, meschino.

«Nun me riconosci?», gli domandò, alzandosi. Si avvicinò tanto da allungare una mano ed estrarre la pistola, che venne prontamente lanciata dall'altra parte della stanza. L'altro aveva proprio l'aria di uno che stava per svenire.

«Che cosa vuoi», ebbe il coraggio di dire, finalmente, isterico.

«Allora te ricordi? So' venuto a chiacchiera', Cè», sempre sorridendo, «Me sembrava che te piaceva chiacchera' l'ultima volta che se semo visti»

«Io non ho niente da dirti», fu la risposta di Cesare. Aureliano sbuffò una risata.

«Com'è? Nun voi parla' 'n po' de mi' sorella? Nun ce l'hai 'na teoria de come l'hanno ammazzata?», prese a girargli intorno per osservarlo meglio. Quella volta nella saletta degli interrogatori gli era sembrato più autoritario: adesso vedeva d'essere almeno due spanne più alto e ben più grosso, l'avrebbe potuto schiacciare contro il muro come un insetto. «Si nun te interessa l'argomento potemo parla' de tu fijia invece», lo provocò.

«Che cosa le hai fatto?!», gridò l'altro, scosso da un visibile brivido lungo la schiena, abboccando. Lo guardò negli occhi e Aureliano vide quanto era disperato, lo trovò divertente. Pensò che era giusto.

«Nun te preoccupa', ancora nun l'ho toccata ma c'ho delle idee», disse, «L'artra volta m'hai dato degli spunti 'nteressanti, Cè»

«Che cosa vuoi?», ripeté, stavolta un po' più disperato che allarmato.

«'Na cosa semplice», Aureliano si strinse nelle spalle, «Voijo sape' come cazzo t'è saltato 'n testa de venne l'amico mio ai zingari»

Cesare sgranò gli occhi, per poi abbassarli sul pavimento. «Non so di cosa stai parlando», borbottò.

«E mo te rinfresco 'a memoria», assicurò Aureliano. Lo colpì sulla faccia con il calcio della pistola. L'uomo cadde a terra con le mani sul naso, lanciando un urlo terribile. Aureliano attese che si calmasse prima di proseguire.

«Va meglio mo?»

«Non so niente!», gridò Cesare. Aureliano gli colpì la schiena con un calcio. «Non so niente!», ripeté dopo aver ripreso fiato, e Aureliano glielo rubò di nuovo con un altro calcio. Per almeno un altro minuto andarono avanti così. Diniego, calcio, urla, diniego. Aureliano si sentiva forte, dopo mesi di impotenza, avrebbe potuto continuare per ore.

«Ti prego», disse Cesare con un fil di voce, piangendo e sputacchiando un po' di sangue.

Aureliano gli si accucciò accanto, con la mano che non reggeva la pistola lo afferrò per i capelli e lo tirò perché lo guardasse negli occhi. Il suo viso era deformato dai colpi e dal pianto. Si sarebbe aspettato di vederlo capitolare da parecchio, ormai.

«Nun me devi prega', me devi di' quello che voijo sape', testa de cazzo»

Cesare singhiozzò come un neonato, scuotendo la testa.

«Vale la pena de fasse ammazza' pe' du' piotte che t'hanno dato li zingari?», chiese, a quel punto genuinamente curioso.

«Ti sbagli, i soldi non c'entrano», si sforzò di dire Cesare, era difficile capire cosa dicesse tanto era roca e indecisa la sua voce.

«T'hanno minacciato, Cè? Nun te ne sei accorto che mo te sto pe' ammazza' io?»

Cesare scosse la testa, poi fissò lo sguardo nel suo e Aureliano fu sorpreso di trovarvi determinazione, all'improvviso, tra le lacrime e il muco. «Quelli come te e l'amico tuo me fanno schifo, nun ve meritate d'esse protetti. Assassini di merda», disse, sputacchiando bava e sangue per il fervore.

_Quelli come te me fanno schifo_ , questa l'aveva già sentita.

Aureliano rise, tirò indietro la testa e rise di gusto. Da quale pulpito, pensò. «Stai a fa' li botti, Cè», lo avvisò.

«Il tuo amico ha avuto un trattamento speciale per quel corrotto di Marchilli che s'è messo in mezzo»

«Nun me di' che stavi pe' fa' ammazza' l'amico mio pe' li cazzi tua che c'hai co' Lele», commentò Aureliano, aggrottando la fronte per il disappunto. Aveva capito che il tizio fosse stupido, ma non fino a quel punto. Cesare non rispose: respirava a fatica, probabilmente Aureliano gli aveva incrinato, se non rotto, qualche costola, e aveva un occhio aperto a fatica tanto era gonfio. Aureliano gli avvicinò la pistola alla faccia. «Daje Cè, dimme co' chi hai parlato, sennò so' costretto a ammazzate e annamme a pijia a tu' fijia. 'O sai che nun scherzo»

Cesare fu colpito da un ennesimo eccesso di pianto. «Era un ragazzo, uno zingaro», disse dopo qualche secondo, fu appena comprensibile tra i singhiozzi.

«Dell'Anacleti?», chiese Aureliano, e Cesare annuì piangendo più forte. «Come se chiamava?», inquisì ulteriormente. Cesare mormorò il nome di Boris Anacleti. «E nun hai parlato co' nessun'artro?», domandò. Cesare scosse la testa. «Sei sicuro? Se scopro che me stai a cojona' tu fijia t'a faccio trova' a pezzi pe' posta», disse infine.

Cesare si piegò su sé stesso, probabilmente schiacciato dal dolore che quelle parole gli causarono. «Sono sicuro», gemette.

Aureliano gli lasciò i capelli per dargli un buffetto sulla guancia gonfia. «'O vedi che è stato facile?», si alzò, senza smettere di puntargli contro la pistola.

Cesare lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre si rimetteva in piedi. Lui era ovviamente rimasto semi sdraiato a terra, combinato come uno straccio vecchio, fuori di sé per la paura e il dolore.

«Ti prego, ti prego», ripeteva sottovoce come un mantra. Aureliano lo guardava e scosse la testa, non gli ispirava pietà.

«So', n'assassino, no, Cè?». Concesse all'uomo il tempo di capire quello che stava per succedergli. Lo lasciò arrivare alla consapevolezza per guardare come la sua intera faccia si deformasse in preda al pianto, per sentire come supplicava urlando. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare perché, era solo arrabbiato, sempre, e forte abbastanza da poterlo fare. In ogni caso, Cesare Negri doveva morire, così gli sparò in mezzo agli occhi. Chissà se la bambina avrebbe mai ricevuto il suo regalo.

Era stato bene, ma uscì da quella casa con l'emicrania, il cuore pesante e la voglia di dimenticare.

\---

Il fatto che Cesare gli avesse assicurato di non aver parlato che con Boris, non scongiurava l'ipotesi che gli altri Anacleti, Manfredi in particolare, sapessero. L'idea di cercare il capo degli zingari per un confronto non lo allettava: Manfredi era sempre stato lo zingaro che gli stava più antipatico. Forse per l'aura viscida che aveva attorno, sembrava ungere tutte le cose che toccava. Ben diverso da Spadino, che era sempre stato completamente matto ma anche sincero come nessun'altro al mondo. Si preoccupava inoltre di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare se fosse venuto fuori che Manfredi era effettivamente informato. Sarebbe stata la guerra, e Aureliano non sarebbe potuto tornare da Spadino, che tra l'altro avrebbe dovuto chiedere al giudice di essere spostato: aver coperto la morte di Boris sarebbe stato completamente inutile. Per non parlare del fatto che Manfredi sarebbe dovuto morire; il _fratello_ di Spadino. Con che faccia avrebbe potuto guardare Spadino dopo avergli fatto fuori il fratello?

Era in auto, nella sua grossa jeep nera, mentre si arrovellava su queste questioni, viaggiando verso Ostia, quando si accorse che qualcuno aveva deciso di risolvere ogni suo piano futuro. Nel finestrino laterale vide che lo stava seguendo una di quelle auto pacchiane che guidavano gli Anacleti. Il suo primo istinto fu d'abbassarsi sotto il cruscotto ed estrarre la pistola: la strada era deserta a parte la sua auto e quell'altra, potevano sparargli addosso in qualsiasi momento. Ma l'altra auto aveva le quattro frecce accese e stava rallentando. Aureliano aveva paura, ma decise di rischiare, e accostò proprio dove si era appena fermata.

Con sua sorpresa, si aprì solo la portiera dell'autista, e alla luce del lampione vide una figura vestita di nero: riconobbe il profilo di Manfredi. Il fatto che non avesse un autista, come invece preferiva di solito, era sospetto ma anche rassicurante.

Aureliano strinse forte la pistola e scese a sua volta.

«Allora è vero che sei tornato», lo salutò Manfredi con la sua voce bassa e consumata. Aureliano notò come il coma l'avesse lasciato fisicamente abbattuto: la sua faccia, anche nella penombra, si vedeva quanto fosse smunta e la sua postura era rilassata come una molla allentata. 

Non si stupì, Aureliano, del fatto che si fosse già saputo nel loro ambiente, anche dopo un solo giorno, che Aureliano era tornato. Roma era grande ma chiacchierona, e lui non aveva fatto nulla per nascondersi. 

«Te so' mancato, Manfrè?», lo prese in giro. Manfredi per tutta risposta sputò per terra nella sua direzione: il solito signore.

«E mi' fratello do' l'hai lasciato Aurelià?»

Aureliano si irrigidì. «Che cazzo ne so io do' sta il fratello tuo», mentì.

Manfredi gli fece un sorriso disgustoso e disgustato. «Che nun lo so secondo te co' chi gira mi fratello? M'avete pijiato pe' culo 'na vorta, ma mo nun me fregate più», disse.

Aureliano si sentì il sangue al cervello. «E quindi hai deciso de manda' l'artri a fa' il lavoro al posto tuo? Manco 'e palle d'ammazza' er sangue tuo co' le mani tue c'hai», gli ringhiò contro.

Manfredi aggrottò le sopracciglia. «De che cazzo stai a parla' regazzi'?», gli chiese. Sembrava genuinamente perplesso, ma Aureliano era troppo fuori di sé dalla rabbia per considerare quanto Manfredi non potesse essere un così bravo attore.

«'O voi nega'? Voi nega' che stavi facendo ammazzare il fratello tuo?!», sbottò. Mosse due ampi passi per trovarsi a meno di un metro da quella faccia tanto odiata, con la voglia di prenderlo a testate.

«Te stai a sbaglia'», Manfredi incrociò le braccia, deciso. La sicurezza di Aureliano vacillò.

«Nun sei stato te a manna' tu' cugino?»

Gli occhi di Manfredi furono attraversati da un fulmine di comprensione. «Boris voleva ammazza' Spadino?», domandò, ma non sembrava propriamente una domanda.

«Glie andata male però», considerò Aureliano, rilassandosi un po'.

«Spadino m'o so' cresciuto io. Se pe' tutto 'sto tempo ha potuto fasse li cazzi sua come voleva lui è perché gli'o permettevo _io_ », Manfredi disse accoratamente, sporgendosi un po' verso di lui nella foga, «Se deve mori' sarà sotto 'ste mani», dichiarò, alzando le mani per mostrarle ad Aureliano.

«Me dispiace ma finché ce sto io t'e taijo qu'e mani prima che 'o poi tocca'»

Manfredi lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi e poi di nuovo negli occhi con ironia. Aveva un mezzo sorriso sarcastico che poteva assomigliare a quello di Spadino, ma non aveva la sua brillantezza, né la sua forza. Era il sorriso sporco di un uomo torbido.

«Guarda come s'o difende», disse con un cenno sprezzante del capo in direzione di Aureliano, «Nun m'aspettavo che finiva così. De mi' fratello ormai era storia vecchia, ma che li gusti tua erano questi nun se capiva proprio»

Aureliano non si sentì offeso. Qualche mese prima gli avrebbe sparato per quell'insinuazione, ma per come stavano le cose in quel momento, non gl'importava. Voleva bene a Spadino, e allora? Non c'era vergogna in questo, visto l'uomo che Spadino era. Che lo sapesse tutta Roma quanto era orgoglioso di essere suo amico.

«Pensa quello che cazzo te pare», rispose semplicemente. Manfredi ne fu colpito, impossibile da dire se in positivo o no, restando senza parole per qualche istante.

«Allora vattene da mi' fratello e diglie de nun fasse vede' mai più a Roma, sennò ve ammazzo come du' maiali», disse infine, «Vedi de difennelo bene», aggiunse, enigmatico.

\---

Lele era tornato a casa con una sensazione terribile addosso, come due mani fredde che gli stringevano le spalle in una morsa dolorosa. Sapeva di aver indirettamente ucciso un uomo, dopo aver ucciso per propria mano altre due persone. Sembrava che la mano della morte non volesse lasciare le sue. Sarebbe stato facile dare la colpa di tutto a Spadino ed Aureliano, ma la verità che Lele conosceva fin troppo bene era che lui era ben più responsabile di quanto loro avessero mai potuto aspirare ad essere. Erano cresciuti con le pistole nella culla, loro, e non avevano idea di come altro si potesse vivere. Suo padre avrebbe voluto il meglio per lui, e Lele aveva buttato ogni cosa nel cesso e tirato lo scarico. La sua strada e quella di Aureliano e Spadino non avrebbero mai dovuto incrociarsi, ma lui l'aveva fatto succedere. Il purgatorio in cui era precipitato era la pena da pagare: Aureliano aveva ragione, non sarebbe bastato recitare la parte del poliziotto per rimediare a quello che era stato. Non avrebbe riportato in vita suo padre.

Un'altra delle sue pene era la solitudine: tornare a casa e trovarla vuota e fredda, con la chiara consapevolezza che a quel punto non avrebbe mai trovato qualcuno che riempisse il vuoto, né se lo meritava. Spadino ed Aureliano almeno si avevano l'un l'altro, ma Lele era troppo diverso per entrare nella loro dinamica. Se lo sarebbero mangiato vivo se c'avesse provato.

Non aveva ricevuto alcun aggiornamento da parte di Aureliano. L'ultimo messaggio che gli aveva inviato era stato "ok" dopo che Lele gli aveva fatto avere l'indirizzo di Cesare, poi il silenzio. Aveva imparato ad interpretare il silenzio di Aureliano come una conferma implicita che andasse tutto bene, e avrebbe voluto non preoccuparsi ma... Aveva passato il tempo con il cellulare sotto gli occhi per non perdersi una eventuale chiamata. Poi, inaspettatamente, il citofono aveva suonato. Non aveva avuto il tempo di preoccuparsi e chiedersi chi fosse mentre già si era mosso per rispondere. Dalla cornetta la voce di Aureliano gli intimò: «Ao, scenni», così Lele si infilò le scarpe e lo raggiunse.

Aureliano stava appoggiato ad un'auto che non era né la sua jeep né l'auto con cui era arrivato quella mattina a Roma. Rubava automobili come Lele aveva rubato le matite ai suoi compagni delle elementari, non gliene importava proprio niente.

«Tutto apposto?», chiese, non riuscendo a nascondere l'ansia che provava da un'intera giornata ormai. Aureliano annuì, e non disse nulla. Questo mise Lele a disagio: non era abituato a parlare con Aureliano, specie se non aveva idea di cosa questi volesse da lui.

«Spadino come stava quando l'hai lasciato?», domandò, più per spezzare il silenzio che per reale curiosità. Immaginava bene come Spadino potesse stare dopo tutto quello che gli era capitato. Magari Spadino non era proprio la persona più prevedibile che Lele avesse mai conosciuto, ma in quei mesi aveva imparato a distinguere l'uomo dietro l'istrione.

Aureliano si strinse nelle spalle.

«Pare che stanno a capita' tutte a lui», commentò Lele, sfregandosi le braccia con le mani tanto per fare qualcosa. Faceva freddo, probabilmente, ma non lo sentiva.

«Glie voi bene a Spadino?», disse all'improvviso Aureliano. Lele aggrottò le sopracciglia: non era proprio il genere di discorso che si sarebbe figurato di sentir fare ad Aureliano. Aureliano era cambiato, pensò, era diverso dal ragazzo con i capelli decolorati che aveva conosciuto all'inizio. La vita, la morte, ti passano sopra come un treno.

«Certo», rispose. Non ne era sicuro, ma se volere che Spadino non morisse significava volergli bene, allora gli voleva bene. Ne voleva anche ad Aureliano.

Evidentemente aveva dato la risposta giusta, perché Aureliano si rilassò. Sciolse le braccia che teneva incrociate e mise una mano sulla spalla di Lele.

«Sei diventato n'omo», gli disse. Lele non capiva bene la correlazione tra questa e la frase precedente, ma la mente di Aureliano aveva vie oscure sulle quali era impossibile stare a fare congetture. Sulla faccia Lele gli lesse tutta la stanchezza di quella giornata: scavata nelle borse sotto i suoi occhi arrossati, nella piega scontenta della sua bocca, sulle palpebre gonfie. Non aveva che cinque o sei anni più di lui, ma portava il peso del mondo sulle spalle.

«Riposate prima di partire», gli disse.

«Nun posso, me stanno a aspetta'», per qualche secondo ancora Aureliano gli strinse con vigore la spalla, poi ritirò la mano. «Ciao Lè», lo salutò con un cenno del capo. Lele rispose: «Ci vediamo Aurelià».

Lo guardò girare l'angolo della strada nella sua auto rubata, poi tornò alla sua casa vuota. 


	5. L'APPESO

Mani sporche, tremanti, che frugavano in movimenti convulsi sul fondo della valigia piena di polvere, cercando un pacco di sigarette. La fatica di premere sulla rotellina dell'accendino mentre i pensieri si rincorrevano inesorabili come frecce nella carne. Una fiammella contro il falò che si sentiva in corpo. Il fumo nei polmoni, una, due, tante volte e la stanza dopo un po' smise di girare. Pensava che Aureliano non sarebbe tornato più.

Aveva sfregato a lungo con lo straccio imbevuto d'acqua e candeggina perché l'alone del sangue non si distinguesse più sul pavimento chiaro. Sotto la doccia si era lavato le mani, sotto le unghie. Aveva lasciato che l'acqua fredda gli sferzasse la testa, la schiena. Perché mai sarebbe dovuto tornare da lui?

Sul letto aveva chiuso gli occhi e riaperti e richiusi e riaperti fino a perdere il controllo. Il controllo non l'aveva mai avuto. Si guardava da sopra a sotto e il letto era vuoto e il soffitto era scomodo. Si accese un'altra sigaretta. Avrebbe aspettato per sempre. Il tempo gli scappava via dalle dita, non che avesse mai avuto un senso davvero.

Il sole era arrivato e se ne era andato e a un certo punto Spadino aveva dormito, in un altro momento aveva parlato con qualcuno, o forse era successo tutto contemporaneamente. Non se lo ricordava. A un certo punto c'erano stati dei passi e qualcuno era entrato. Pensava che Aureliano non sarebbe tornato mai più, ma era lì davanti ai suoi occhi e Spadino non sapeva neanche di essersi alzato e corso alla porta.

«Guarda che occhi che c'hai», si sentì commentare.

Aureliano sembrava avesse fatto un giro in lavatrice, strizzato e centrifugato, ingobbito dalla stanchezza. Gli sorrise. Il cuore di Spadino fece una capriola.

«Vie' a dormi'», gli disse. Avrebbe voluto allungare una mano per prendergli il polso e guidarlo, ma sapeva di non averne il permesso.

«No 'mpuzzo tutto er letto, vie'me a aiuta'», fu Aureliano a stringere il suo polso nella mano fredda, e lo portò con sé verso il bagno. «Stai qua perché casco pe' tera», gli disse, chiudendo entrambi nella minuscola stanza. Cominciò a spogliarsi: Spadino non aveva più la forza, si resse la fronte con la mano, appoggiato contro il lavandino.

Il vetro della doccia era opaco, Aureliano era solo una macchia rosa dai contorni confusi ma tanto bastava. Spense l'acqua dopo pochi secondi e aprì leggermente l'anta, porgendo a Spadino il flacone dello shampoo. «Mettimelo ché me fanno male 'e braccia». Spadino non commentò.

In punta di piedi passò le mani tra i capelli di Aureliano che gli dava le spalle. Non era tornato Aureliano, quello era un demone che aveva risalito l'Inferno solo per punirlo. Doveva solo aspettare che mostrasse le corna e si sarebbe lasciato trascinare nel fuoco eterno senza sorpresa: bruciava già da anni. In catene dentro e fuori.

«Mo potemo dormi', finalmente», aveva detto, frizionandosi il corpo con un asciugamano dopo aver gocciolato su tutto il pavimento. L'aveva guardato dritto negli occhi per un tempo che a Spadino era sembrato infinito, sembrava completamente matto così come Spadino si sentiva.

Sotto le coperte erano più vicini di quanto non fossero stati mai.

Spadino si era addormentato senza provarci, chiudendo gli occhi il suo corpo si era semplicemente arreso ad un sonno senza sogni e senza riposo. Aveva riaperto gli occhi disorientato sul lato del letto che di solito occupava Aureliano: vuoto. Senza chiedere il permesso il suo corpo si tese attraversato da una scarica elettrica. Come aveva potuto essere così idiota da credere che Aureliano fosse tornato davvero? Aveva perso il match di braccio di ferro con la sua follia e passato la nottata in stato allucinatorio: non c'era nessun'altra spiegazione. Salvo che dal balcone la voce di Aureliano parlava con qualcun'altro, che stava in strada.

«Ao te sei ricchiappato», lo salutò Aureliano rientrando e chiudendosi l'anta del balcone alle spalle. Era scalzo e aveva un sorriso tanto brillante che Spadino lo vedeva anche controluce: il più bel prodotto della sua mente.

Aureliano dovette notare allora la sua rigidità perché il sorriso venne coperto da una nuvola di preoccupazione. «Guarda che era Pasquale, s'è preoccupato», disse, Spadino registrò le sue parole ma non vi fece caso.

«Stai qua?», mormorò infine Spadino, distogliendo lo sguardo: c'era poco altro che il suo cuore potesse sopportare prima di scoppiare. Sentì il materasso piegarsi sotto al peso di Aureliano, una mano si posò sul suo ginocchio: ne sentì il calore attraverso la coperta.

«Te pensavi che t'accannavo?», non aveva mai sentito la voce di Aureliano declinata in una tonalità tanto delicata. In generale non era un aggettivo che avrebbe associato a lui.

«Pensavo che stavi a corre'», mentì. Che quella fosse un'illusione della sua mente oppure no, gli veniva difficile umiliarsi sotto quegli occhi.

«Nun me so sveiato. So' 'e quattro c'ho 'na fame», anche lo stomaco vuoto di Spadino, ora che ci pensava, aveva cominciato a dolergli, ma avrebbe volentieri evitato di mangiare. Desiderava molto di più fumarsi una sigaretta e tornare a dormire e non pensare. «Famme 'na cosa Spadì», continuò Aureliano.

«Da magna'?», chiese interdetto.

«Sì quello che vuoi te», lo congedò Aureliano con un gesto della mano. Spadino si alzò e lo seguì verso il piano cucina. Non avevano più un tavolo: avrebbero dovuto mangiare sul divano.

Aureliano, aveva imparato Spadino, non aveva alcuna pazienza per la cucina. Mangiava praticamente solo fettine di carne passate in padella con pane e, qualche volta, insalate già pronte. Se una cosa richiedeva più di una pentola per essere cucinata, molto probabilmente Aureliano l'avrebbe evitata. Eppure, le poche volte che aveva invece deciso di aiutare Spadino si era mostrato perfettamente capace di muoversi con scioltezza in cucina. A Roma Spadino non aveva avuto grandi occasioni per sperimentare in cucina. Nessuno aveva mai preteso da lui che imparasse a pulirsi la sua roba o mettere in ordine, figurarsi cucinare! A casa sua se n'erano sempre occupate le donne, e Manfredi diceva sempre che, una volta sposati, a Spadino ci avrebbe pensato Angelica. Non si immaginava, allora, quanto avrebbe trovato soddisfacente cucinare per Aureliano. Se questo lo mettesse nella stessa posizione che Manfredi aveva pronosticato per Angelica, non voleva pensarci.

«Allora ce stanno un paio de 'mpicci che dovemo risolve'», disse aprendo cassetti e dispense per cercare qualcosa di commestibile. In realtà non voleva pensare neanche a quello, ai problemi di cui si sarebbe dovuto occupare, né a nient'altro.

«Che 'mpicci?», chiese Aureliano. Spadino gli gettò un'occhiata furtiva: credeva stesse cercando anche lui di evitare il discorso, ma sembrava invece perfettamente rilassato. Aveva preso due sedie, una per appoggiare i piedi e una per sedersi, e stava lì vicino a guardare Spadino a braccia conserte come se non gli interessasse nient'altro al mondo.

«C'avemo da fa' a Roma pe' ' sta questione», spiegò Spadino, sentendosi per qualche motivo molto stupido mentre lo diceva. Forse perché stava usando un plurale quando era ben chiaro che il problema fosse esclusivamente suo e aveva lasciato che Aureliano si sporcasse fin troppo le mani. «Mi' fratello potrebbe manna' qualcun'artro, soprattutto mo che verrà fori la fine che ha fatto er cugino», continuò, soffrendo anche solo nel dire quelle parole. Aveva scatenato una guerra che avrebbe dovuto combattere da solo, ed aveva permesso che la persona più importante della sua vita venisse coinvolta.

«Nun te preoccupa', sta tutto risolto»

Spadino aveva appena messo la pentola dell'acqua a bollire, aveva intenzione di preparare una pasta con il pesto (anche e soprattutto perché in casa c'era solo quello e della pizza ormai immangiabile che Aureliano aveva lasciato sul lavello dall'ultima sera). Si voltò a guardarlo incredulo, mentre l'altro si guardava una cucitura allentata sulla maglietta che indossava, completamente a proprio agio. «Che cazzo stai a di'?», esclamò.

«Che ce so annato a fa' a Roma sennò? », considerò Aureliano, con il tono di chi ribadisce l'ovvio.

«Ma guarda che Manfredi-»

«Quer faggiano de tu fratello nun è 'n problema», lo zittì Aureliano. Sembrava non avesse intenzione di elaborare, eppure Spadino era convinto che stesse sottostimando la pericolosità di Manfredi.

«Nun fa' er coijone Aurelià, se s'è messo 'n testa che me vole ammazza', Manfredi t'assicuro che nun s'arende», mentre diceva quella frase, venne colto da un brivido. Non per il fatto che Manfredi lo volesse morto, ormai quello l'aveva messo in conto da un pezzo; era la sicurezza di Aureliano a fargli tremare le vene nei polsi. Se Manfredi lo voleva morto avrebbe trovato il modo di ucciderlo, a meno che Aureliano non l'avesse...

«Hai ammazzato mi' fratello Aurelià?», trasalì. L'immagine di Aureliano che prendeva a pugni la faccia distrutta di Manfredi, una delle cose peggiori che potesse mai concepire... Eppure non era difficile pensare che la vita l'avrebbe portato a quel punto, prima o poi.

Gli occhi azzurri di Aureliano lo fulminarono, grandi e limpidi. «Nun l'ho toccato, te giuro Spadì, sta bene», non poteva, Spadino, non fidarsi della sincerità di quegli occhi. «Tu fratello nun c'entrava gnente co' qu'a testa de cazzo de tu cugino».

«'N che senso?» chiese Spadino, stordito.

«Ner senso che l'idea demmerda è venuta a tu cugino, nun te devi preoccupa' non succederà più», spiegò Aureliano. «Famme 'n favore nun parlamo de'e famijie mo, famme mangna'», così Spadino smise di parlare e cominciò a metabolizzare quell'informazione: suo fratello non aveva cercato di farlo fuori, anche se Spadino gli aveva mandato in carcere la madre e rovinato mezza famiglia.

_Sto qua e ti proteggo sempre_ , gli venne in mente, una punta di lama che si conficcava nel flusso dei suoi pensieri, e immediatamente pensò ad altro.

«Me sto a caca' 'n mano dar freddo, dovemo comincia' a accende' 'a stufa», disse a un certo punto Aureliano, prendendo il piatto di pasta che Spadino gli porgeva.

«Voi magna' su'e ginocchia?», rispose Spadino ignorandolo, dirigendosi verso il divano. Aureliano lo seguì.

Mangiarono in silenzio. Erano entrambi così affamati che non ci misero neanche due minuti. Spadino aveva cotto l'intero pacco di pasta e le porzioni erano sproporzionate, ma si sentì comunque vuoto dopo l'ultimo boccone. Appoggiò il piatto accanto a quello di Aureliano, a terra davanti al divano. Si frugò nella tasca della tuta e tirò fuori un pacco di sigarette praticamente vuoto e l'accendino. Solo poche ore prima era pieno.

«Do' l'hai prese queste?», gli chiese Aureliano, storcendo il naso mentre Spadino espirava una boccata di fumo a neanche mezzo metro dalla sua faccia.

«Ce l'avevo». Aureliano alzò gli occhi al cielo ma non disse nulla. Passò un'altra manciata di minuti senza che nessuno dei due dicesse nulla. Non c'era tensione nell'aria, solo il fumo di Spadino e la stanchezza d'entrambi.

«Me voijo compra' 'na machina», disse Aureliano all'improvviso.

«Nun te basta la tua?», rispose Spadino distrattamente, completamente preso dalla sua sigaretta.

«Da tene' qua in 'sto periodo. La devi sceglie' te», Spadino si voltò a guardarlo, perplesso.

«Guarda che nun c'ho 'na lira», precisò, espirando il fumo mentre parlava.

«Mica la devi paga' tu, i soldi ce l'ho», Aureliano incrociò le braccia, come se si fosse davvero offeso per quell'insinuazione.

«I sordi d'a pizzeria?», Spadino inalò una boccata di fumo con un sopracciglio alzato a sottolineare quanto fosse scettico. 

Aureliano lo guardò male e si alzò. Per un attimo Spadino temette di averlo davvero offeso irrimediabilmente. In realtà Aureliano sparì nella camera da letto per meno di un minuto, tornò con un fagotto di carta di giornale e si rimise a sedere accanto a lui, ben più vicino di prima. Schiaffeggiò piano la gamba sinistra che Spadino aveva piegata sulla coscia destra, facendogli segno di toglierla. Spadino obbedì, e Aureliano gli fece cadere l'oggetto misterioso sul grembo: era leggero. Lo aprì prima che potesse farlo Spadino: dentro c'erano una serie di mazzette: poteva contare mille euro solo al primo sguardo. Ma quello che lo incuriosì non furono tanto i soldi, quanto una palla della stessa carta dell'involucro, tutta stropicciata, che Aureliano si affrettò a toglierli da sotto gli occhi, posandola bruscamente sul posto vuoto del divano dietro alla sua schiena.

«L'ho presi a Ostia», spiegò Aureliano, prima che Spadino potesse chiedere. In realtà lo immaginava, come immaginava che in generale gli Adami avessero da parte cifre ben più alte di quella che gli stava allora in grembo. Gli Anacleti, che nuotavano nell'oro, per la maggior parte rubato, doveva ammettere, erano straccioni in confronto alla famiglia di Aureliano. La droga pagava più di cento anni di duro lavoro, anche se la fortuna la pagavi tutta con la vita; d'esempi ce n'erano fin troppi.

«Che c'entra che la devo sceglie' io?», chiese allora, invece. Aureliano gli fece un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto: evidentemente si aspettava quella domanda.

«Prima de tutto perché 'l gusto che c'avete voi zingari p'e macchine nun se supera», disse, scoppiando a ridere poi quando Spadino lo spinse via. Ricordava ancora quando a Roma aveva preso in giro Manfredi che si era comprato un'auto nuova definendo il mezzo _'n trauma co' 'e rote._ Spadino non aveva mai capito dove stesse il cattivo gusto che l'altro denunciava. Che scemo, Aureliano; chissà da quando, in quella conversazione, aspettava di potergli fare quella battuta... Il cuore di Spadino si contrasse per la tenerezza, e non si sarebbe mai potuto sgridare abbastanza per aver associato, per l'ennesima volta, una parola di quella sfera semantica ad Aureliano.

«Fai il serio», Spadino non poteva fare a meno di sorridere un po' mentre lo diceva, perché Aureliano ancora stava ridacchiando tra sé.

«Seriamente però», continuò Aureliano una volta che si fu ripreso. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi in quel modo che Spadino faceva una fatica enorme a sopportare, e quella volta era una di quelle in cui _doveva_ o sarebbe sembrato strano evitare il suo sguardo. «È 'n regalo», disse, ora improvvisamente serio.

Spadino trasalì. «Me voi regala' 'na macchina?», credeva davvero d'aver capito male.

«Nun comincia' a fa' storie», lo avvertì Aureliano, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, «'A robba tua s'a so' pijiata quei stronzi pe' colpa mia». Non avrebbe perso tempo ad obiettare che la sua roba in realtà apparteneva alla sua famiglia. Il business l'aveva costruito suo padre e suo nonno ancora prima, per tanti anni poi l'aveva mantenuto in vita Manfredi. Il massimo contributo di Spadino, prima di decidere di mettersi a ricattare il monsignore, erano state un paio di coltellate nelle gambe di qualche stronzo che sconfinava nel loro territorio.

«Va bene», gli venne fuori un suono un po' strozzato, in una maniera che certo non aveva previsto, ma era difficile parlare e ingoiare l'emozione assieme. Sperò che Aureliano non notasse quanto tremassero le sue mani, così fece un'altro tiro dalla sigaretta per mascherarlo. «Che è qu'a carta?», chiese, per cambiare discorso, accennando alla cosa che prima Aureliano gli aveva nascosto.

Aureliano s'irrigidì un po', tornando ad incrociare le braccia. «Niente de che», rispose, evasivo. La prima cosa che venne in mente a Spadino, fu che Aureliano gli stesse nascondendo della droga. Sapeva bene quanto Aureliano non l'amasse, quando si trattava di farne uso personale, e quanto disapprovasse la sua abitudine d'assumerla, sebbene lo facesse sporadicamente. Pensò che l'avesse presa per sbaglio prendendo i soldi e volesse evitare che Spadino ci mettesse sopra le mani. Il fatto era che a Spadino avrebbe fatto comodo, nelle condizioni mentali in cui versava, farsi una striscia e dimenticare ogni cosa per un paio d'ore. Era anche curioso, vista la ritrosia di Aureliano.

«Daje famme vede'», esortò, buttando la sigaretta, ormai quasi finita, in uno dei piatti che stavano a terra.

«È 'na cazzata...», si lamentò Aureliano. Spadino gli fece un sorriso di sfida e partì all'attacco: si sporse verso di lui per prendergli la cosa da dietro alla schiena, e Aureliano lo bloccò. Ne seguì una breve zuffa che li lasciò entrambi a ridere sul pavimento dopo aver quasi rotto i piatti; avevano lasciato cadere i soldi, finiti sotto al divano dimenticati.

«Daje», insistette Spadino, senza fiato tra un eccesso di risate e l'altro. Aureliano sbuffò fingendosi esasperato, e finalmente gli porse la pallina di carta. Era poco più piccola del suo pugno, ma aveva un certo peso. L'aprì e una catena spessa color oro gli cadde sul pavimento, in mezzo alle gambe che aveva incrociato. La sollevò e notò che erano un set collana e bracciale, legati l'uno all'altro: il suo primo istinto fu di testarle con i denti e constatò che non solo era oro vero, ma a giudicare dal peso doveva valere anche parecchio. Non c'era nessuno più esperto di uno zingaro nel valutare l'oro, gli aveva insegnato Manfredi come fare.

«'Mazza questa vale Aurelià, che macchina te voi prende'!», esclamò, continuando ad ammirare gli oggetti e soppesarli. Tempo prima, una vita fa, Spadino andava anche a dormire con l'oro addosso, e adesso non aveva più nulla; l'ultima collana gliel'aveva presa Alex dicendogli che _'n marchettaro come te se merita solo 'na catena de fero come 'n asino_.

«Nun è pe' vendeli, so pe' te», disse piano Aureliano. Gli occhi di Spadino saettarono sul viso dell'altro e lo trovò che lo guardava; lo guardava come se Spadino valesse anche più dell'oro che stringeva in mano. «Te voijo dà tutto quello che t'anno levato, pure de più», continuò, col tono d'una confessione. Trovò con la sua mano la mano di Spadino e gli prese la collana e il bracciale. Li aprì, dividendoli, poi gli riprese la mano e legò il bracciale al suo polso. Si avvicinò più di quanto fosse necessario e Spadino sentì la sua pelle contro la propria mentre gli regolava la collana, respirando a pochi centimetri dalla sua guancia; lui invece aveva smesso di respirare da un pezzo.

«Grazie», si sentì sussurrare, pianissimo perché Aureliano era ancora là, così vicino con i suoi occhi azzurri che gli bombardavano il cuore. Se davvero quello era un demone, se davvero aspettava che si lanciasse tra le fiamme per lui, Spadino avrebbe lasciato che facesse di lui quello che voleva. Un colpo solo, e sarebbe morto su quelle labbra col sorriso.

Ma Aureliano si ritrasse. «Che zingaro saresti a anna' 'n giro senza oro», e il momento passò.

Il resto del pomeriggio venne speso tra chiacchiere sull'automobile che avrebbero dovuto acquistare e tentativi di mettere un po' d'ordine in casa dove, tra abiti sporchi lanciati in giro alla rinfusa e stoviglie sporche, era davvero passato un tornado. Alle sei e mezzo Aureliano uscì per andare a lavoro, lasciando Spadino di nuovo solo con il carnevale che aveva in testa.

Nei giorni a seguire Spadino fu per la maggior parte del tempo occupato al telefono con l'avvocato, e le occasioni di conversare cuore a cuore con Aureliano si ridussero al minimo, con suo immenso sollievo. Aveva dovuto accettare un avvocato d'ufficio, sebbene con mediazione di Lele che aveva fatto in modo che gli appioppassero uno bravo; il team di avvocati degli Anacleti aveva salvato persino un criminale del calibro di Manfredi, ma Spadino non avrebbe mai avuto i soldi per pagarli nelle sue condizioni. Ad ogni modo, pareva che i suoi domiciliari stessero per terminare. Era fine Ottobre, e a Dicembre sarebbe stato libero. Non sapeva che farsene di quella libertà.

Aureliano continuava a parlare di Roma; di come sarebbero tornati, di quello che avrebbero fatto. Non entrava mai nel dettaglio, più che altro infilava commenti qua e là nelle cose che gli diceva, e questo gli dava a intendere più di tutto quanto fosse convinto. Spadino aveva i suoi dubbi, ma voleva più d'ogni altra cosa fidarsi. Non aveva un progetto per sé, seguire ciecamente Aureliano gli era sempre sembrata un'ottima idea. D'altronde, se Aureliano voleva stare a Roma Spadino non poteva che tornare lì, anche se sarebbe stata la loro tomba.

«Col fatto de Angelica come va?», gli chiese una mattina Aureliano, fresco di doccia dopo la sua corsa mentre Spadino si sentiva ancora stordito e sorseggiava una tazza di latte desiderando d'annegarci dentro.

«Stamo a divorzia'», borbottò in risposta, controvoglia.

«Questo 'o sapevo, dicevo come sta andando?», insistette Aureliano.

«Finché 'n me libero nun se po fa niente», spiegò Spadino, «Ce sta da vede' l'avvocati, mette firme, 'n casino».

«Quindi state ancora 'nsieme?», inquisì l'altro. Spadino lo guardò perplesso. Ad Aureliano aveva sempre fatto piacere chiacchierare di questioni di cuore, certo, ma nessuno più di lui sapeva quanto fosse incasinata quella di Spadino. Ogni aggettivo cui poteva pensare per definirla era sempre riduttivo, o inesatto.

«Pe' quanto possono sta' 'nsieme 'na donna e 'n frocio», gli ricordò, più sarcastico di quanto avesse originariamente inteso d'essere. Sotto al suo sguardo Aureliano s'irrigidì e incrociò le braccia.

«'N ce sta bisogno de usa' sempre qu'a parola, ner dumilanove se dice gay», rimbeccò severo.

Spadino ci mise qualche secondo a constatare che fosse davvero serio, per tutta risposta scoppiò a ridere. Dovette posare a terra la tazza per evitare di versare il latte sul divano, tanto stava ridendo.

«C'hai 'na faccia come er culo», esalò, continuando a sbellicarsi. Aureliano sbuffò spazientito.

«So' serio, Spadì. Chi cazzo te rispetta si nun te rispetti tu stesso». Spadino pensava ci fosse ben poco da rispettare, ma non l'avrebbe detto ad Aureliano. «Se la vedi come 'na debolezza i nemici tua andranno a attacca' sempre là», proseguì l'altro, negli occhi una passione e una convinzione che stupì Spadino al punto che la risata gli morì in gola.

«Te pensi che nun lo so?», rispose, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Nun lo sai no se continui a parla' come 'n martire. Alza qu'a testa Spadì», Aureliano in due ampi passi gli arrivò vicino e gli sollevò il mento. Quelle parole erano come carta vetrata sulla pelle, voleva solo che Aureliano la smettesse di torturarlo con il suo affetto che non sarebbe stato mai davvero suo.

«E che dovrei fa'? Me vado a bacia' n'omo a Ponte Milvio e me faccio spara'?», sbottò, allontanando la mano di Aureliano dalla sua faccia. Aureliano per tutta risposta gli prese il viso con entrambe le mani e lo tenne fermo, occhi negli occhi.

«A Roma quanno comandiamo noi nun t'ammazza nessuno. Poi pure anna' a scopa' 'n faccia a San Pietro, sei er padrone», disse Aureliano, con tanta enfasi che per un secondo Spadino riuscì a immaginarselo: Roma ai loro piedi e nessun buco in cui doversi nascondere. Se solo fosse stata davvero Roma la cosa che più voleva al mondo...

Alla lunga si dovette abituare al trasporto con il quale Aureliano aveva cominciato a relazionarsi con lui. Sapeva che Aureliano era quel tipo di persona che dava tutto oppure niente: come quando si era innamorato di Isabel e aveva deciso di portarsela a casa nonostante sua sorella. Non conosceva mezze misure, in ogni cosa era impetuoso; Spadino avrebbe tanto voluto spiegarlo anche al suo cuore, pesante e doloroso, sul punto d'esplodere, incapace di capire l'inganno in cui gli occhi ardenti di Aureliano lo stavano trascinando ancora e ancora.

Nelle settimane seguenti lui e Aureliano aveva scelto che auto comprare. Per quanto fosse stato indifferente in principio, doveva ammettere che l'idea di comprare un'auto costosa l'aveva entusiasmato sempre di più. Era sempre stata una sua passione, tanto quanto i bei vestiti, l'oro, il lusso in genere. Avevano optato per una Lamborghini dell'anno prima. In realtà Aureliano aveva avuto ben poco da suggerire, mentre sceglievano. Aveva solo posto un veto sui colori troppo sgargianti: Spadino l'avrebbe presa arancione ma l'altro ne era stato così schifato che aveva optato per la versione nera solo per farlo smettere di lamentarsi. Quando gli aveva mostrato la foto sul catalogo l'unica cosa che Aureliano aveva detto era stata: «Questa piotta 'na cifra», annuendo a mo' d'apprezzamento e così era stata presa la decisione.

Tra la crescente eccitazione per l'auto nuova e le chiamate con l'avvocato, arrivò a metà Novembre prima di accorgersi del tempo che passava.

«Semo quasi arivati ao», commentò Aureliano, mentre una notte mangiavano la pizza che aveva appena portato dal lavoro. Stava in piedi vicino al frigorifero, sul quale era attaccato il calendario. In effetti, notò Spadino seguendo il suo sguardo, mancava poco più di una settimana al giorno in cui gli avrebbero finalmente tolto il bracciale alla caviglia; dopodiché non c'era alcuna certezza.

«Come te senti?», Aureliano gli chiese, dando un morso alla sua margherita.

_Cagato sotto_ , sarebbe stata la risposta vera, ma poi avrebbe dovuto spiegargli cosa provava e... non che non volesse, però veniva già difficile capirlo per sé stesso. «Bene», rispose quindi, banalmente. Aureliano non gli credette, a giudicare da come aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, ma forse aveva capito senza bisogno di chiedere perché non chiese.

«Allora, che voi fa' mo che finisci?», continuò l'altro dopo un po'.

«'N che senso?»

«Se famo 'n giro co' a macchina, te porto a pijia 'n po' de sole», spiegò Aureliano.

Spadino ci pensò. «Do' voi anna', dici sempre che nun ce sta 'n cazzo qua», concluse.

«No ma manco 'n oretta e stamo a mare. Peschici, Vieste, do' voi te»

«E va bene, annamosene a mare», concordò Spadino.

Nessuno aveva più dormito sul divano da quando Aureliano era tornato. La notte, sotto il piumone per ripararsi dal freddo, Spadino sentiva il calore del corpo dell'altro tanto confortante che si faceva strada anche nei suoi sogni; finché non si svegliava con il fantasma di un tocco deciso e gentile su tutta la pelle. Si chiedeva come avesse mai fatto a dormire prima.

Spesso pensava ad Angelica, al fatto che da quando lei gli aveva chiesto il divorzio non l'aveva più sentita. Provava una nostalgia che era come una spina nel petto, ma allo stesso tempo era sollevato che almeno lei si fosse liberata. Si chiedeva dove fosse, e con chi, e soprattutto se fosse riuscita a trovare qualcuno che davvero l'amava a differenza sua, che ancora se ne stava incatenato con i suoi demoni. Chissà cosa pensava di lui, cosa avrebbe pensato se l'avesse visto adesso... L'ultima volta che si erano salutati e guardati negli occhi Spadino era un disastro fuori, oltre che dentro. Sapeva d'averla spaventata terribilmente, e non le aveva mai chiesto scusa. Né per quello né per tutto il resto. Forse lei lo aveva perdonato comunque.

Qualche volta il pensiero tornava a sua madre. Come di Angelica, anche di lei non aveva alcuna notizia. Lele non gli aveva comunicato alcun aggiornamento, e lui non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere. Se lo amasse ancora non lo sapeva, poteva solo augurarselo. Lui d'altronde l'amava così tanto che gli faceva male, anche se certi giorni provava una rabbia che avrebbe raso al suolo l'intera Roma.

Gli incubi non l'avevano abbandonato mai. A volte era Alex, a volte Boris, a volte insieme e a volte anche l'intera famiglia, e Roma, Samurai, a volte Aureliano... Perché nei sogni con Aureliano non c'era mai un'emozione sola, proprio come vivere con lui. Il piacere e il dolore si fondevano dando vita a immagini confuse, che gli davano il tormento ma alle quali non avrebbe più saputo rinunciare. Ad Aureliano non poteva rinunciare come aveva rinunciato a tutto il resto: quel pensiero l'avrebbe terrorizzato se solo non fosse stato consapevole d'averlo saputo da sempre. Da quel pomeriggio alla Vela, forse. Ogni uomo doveva portare le proprie croci, lui forse stava pagando lo scotto d'essere nato dove era nato. Avrebbe vissuto poco e male come suo padre ma con la consolazione d'aver amato fino all'ultimo l'uomo migliore che avesse messo piede sulla terra.

La sera prima del giorno della sua liberazione, Aureliano era rimasto a casa. Era un giovedì e la pizzeria era chiusa, così aveva comprato due casse di birra e Spadino aveva preparato una lasagna (era stato impossibile rifiutare dopo che Aureliano glielo aveva chiesto per la decima volta). Alla televisione aveva cercato uno di quei canali che mettevano musica, insistendo perché Spadino non cambiasse nonostante passassero brani che non erano per nulla il suo genere.

«Così me fai 'n balletto come sai fa' te», aveva detto, Spadino si era stupito di quanto sembrasse serio.

«Nun me serve 'a musica pe' balla', ce l'ho sempre 'n testa», aveva scherzato, Aureliano l'aveva guardato dritto negli occhi.

«È tanto che nun balli però», era stata la sua risposta. Non aveva saputo ribattere e Aureliano aveva lasciato cadere il discorso.

Alla fine Aureliano sembrava soddisfatto di quella specie di festa che aveva organizzato, così anche Spadino si sentiva un po' più allegro. Ancor più quando Aureliano rivelò d'aver acquistato dei pasticcini quella mattina, che però aveva nascosto in congelatore perché Spadino non li trovasse. Spadino aveva riso così tanto che era dovuto correre in bagno, lasciandolo a contemplare con rancore i pasticcini congelati.

Quella notte Spadino non aveva dormito. L'aveva preso la nostalgia di qualcosa che non sapeva definire e aveva cercato di curarla con il respiro di Aureliano addormentato. I pensieri si avvicendavano frenetici, poi diventavano lenti come lo scorrere di un ruscello ma non lo lasciavano mai. Si sentiva sulla soglia d'un cambiamento epocale e avrebbe voluto scappare, ma anche restare fermo dov'era e finalmente piangere e strapparsi via tutti i capelli. Il tempo gli sarebbe passato sopra comunque, calpestandolo se fosse rimasto a terra. L'alba non chiede il permesso a nessuno.

Alle sette Aureliano, che non era uscito a correre, gli aveva fatto un caffè. Alle otto erano arrivati i carabinieri. Avevano parlato a lungo con lui ed Aureliano ma se gli avessero chiesto, dopo, cosa avevano detto, Spadino non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere. Alle dieci del mattino era di nuovo un uomo libero.

Aureliano l'aveva guardato mentre Spadino si toccava la caviglia. I suoi occhi, profondi come l'universo.

«Mettite er giubbotto, annamosene», gli aveva detto. Nella cassa toracica di Spadino non c'era più spazio per tutta l'emozione che quegli occhi gli provocavano. Voleva cingergli il collo con le braccia e lasciarsi andare, siccome non poteva semplicemente obbedì.

Aureliano lasciò che guidasse Spadino. Con una mano sul volante l'altra, nocche bianche, sul cambio, a centotrenta all'ora su un'autostrada sconosciuta. Gli venne da piangere, poi da ridere e rise e Aureliano sghignazzò accanto a lui, stringendogli il ginocchio per confortarlo, lasciando lì la mano per il resto del viaggio.

La spiaggia era deserta. Su il cielo era quello grigio di Dicembre, ma almeno il mare era sereno. Non era Ostia e non c'era il sole, non c'era niente di giusto, eppure si sentì nascere in petto quell'entusiasmo che fa pizzicare gli occhi. Guardò Aureliano che lo stava a fissare con le mani nelle tasche del giaccone; il suo sorriso all'aria aperta era bello da piangere.

«Famose 'n bagno, Aurelià», disse di getto, ma fu contento d'averlo detto.

«Sei scemo? Se congelamo»

«Se te metti a nuota' er freddo nun lo senti»

Cominciò a spogliarsi mentre Aureliano protestava e, senza guardarlo. si tolse anche le mutande, perché non gliene importava proprio niente. Corse verso il mare con il freddo che gli mangiava le ossa ma almeno quel giorno non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare al cuore. L'acqua ghiacciata lo colpì con la forza di mille lame avvelenate sulle caviglie, sui polpacci, era da togliere il respiro eppure non aveva mai respirato così tanto. C'era qualcosa dentro di lui che voleva esplodere, così cominciò a urlare contro le onde che gli schizzavano contro il petto, sempre più forte fino a farsi dolere la gola.

Da qualche parte a Roma giaceva il ragazzo biondo che un bagno così ghiacciato forse non l'aveva fatto mai; Spadino non avrebbe potuto saperlo. Avrebbe vissuto per sempre nel luogo più oscuro della sua mente, dove i suoi occhi supplici e i suoi spasmi avrebbero avvelenato ogni bellezza. Non si sarebbe mai liberato dalla prigione di se stesso. Non bastava un oceano per lavare via il peccato.

Eppure voleva ancora gridare; ancora lui _c'era_.

E c'era Aureliano, che in mezzo all'acqua gli aveva toccato un braccio e l'aveva fatto voltare. A petto nudo, tremava di freddo, lo guardava come se fosse pazzo ma anche come...

Per amore di Aureliano aveva bruciato fino a consumarsi e si era spinto oltre. Era per lui se adesso stava caldo anche al gelo e le voci dei morti erano solo sussurri. L'aveva spinto nel burrone e adesso Spadino cadeva, cadeva, ed era pazzo chissà, ma lo era stato dall'inizio. Solo i proiettili l'avrebbero fermato.

Con le braccia di Aureliano sui fianchi e le sue mani aperte sulla schiena era come stare tra le spire di un serpente. Lo strinse forte perché aveva capito quanto fosse reale. Tutt'attorno rumoreggiavano le onde. Sotto la cenere c'era brace incandescente.

Si guardarono negli occhi e poi Spadino si lasciò baciare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee buon Natale! Spero che questo capitolo sia stato un regalo gradito. Breve ma intenso, no? Ormai siamo in dirittura d'arrivo con questa fanfiction ma non faccio previsioni perché tanto s'è capito che non ne sono capace. Passate una bella giornata e delle buone feste, arrivederci e bacioni.


	6. LA PIETRA SOPRA

Aureliano non si sentiva più le dita. Stretto negli abiti che si era rimesso addosso in fretta e furia, premuto contro il sedile posteriore dell'auto che ancora puzzava di concessionaria, probabilmente avrebbe perso l'uso dei suoi arti. Non sentiva i capelli di Spadino sotto ai polpastrelli, mentre se lo tirava addosso, ma non riusciva a concentrasi su quel fatto per più tempo di quello che gli fu necessario a riconoscere il fatto.

Era una cosa prevedibile, considerando le circostanze: s'era immerso nell'acqua ghiacciata, nudo, a Dicembre. Le onde bruciavano sulla pelle tiepida e ancora conservava nel corpo scosso dai brividi quelle ustioni di freddo. Si era sentito un idiota ma non era bastato a farlo desistere, e adesso dal freddo gli doleva persino l'attaccatura dei capelli.

Sopra di lui Spadino aveva una faccia bianchissima e le sue labbra erano una linea che tendeva pericolosamente al blu. Quindi Aureliano continuava a baciarlo, catturando ora il labbro superiore, ora quello inferiore tra le sue, leccando, mordendo, restituendo colore a quella carne gelida. Se lo stringeva al petto tirandolo per la nuca, poi si separavano per respirasi addosso e ricominciavano a baciarsi, toccandosi le guance e poi le spalle con le mani fredde. La lingua di Spadino scottava sul suo collo.

Una mano insensibile Aureliano la infilò sotto alla felpa di Spadino, sotto la canottiera dove l'altro era già caldo e tremò tutto a quell'intrusione. Risalì la colonna vertebrale provocando un gemito sorpreso che Spadino riversò contro il suo orecchio che stava mordendo. Voleva sentire la sua pelle e, anche se alla fine non sentiva niente, l'idea di poterlo fare gli dava un piacere che non avrebbe mai immaginato prima. Un piacere che lo spinse a muoversi contro l'altro finendo entrambi sdraiati sul sedile senza accorgersene.

La barba di Spadino pungeva tutta le pelle che toccava, e la sua mano era così grande aperta sul petto di Aureliano; ma c'era altro a ricordargli che cosa stesse effettivamente facendo, c'era un'erezione a premere contro la sua coscia. Una situazione che gli faceva venire da ridere e gonfiare il panico nel petto al contempo, ma soprattutto non gliene importava niente. Se Spadino gli accarezzava l'addome con la lingua nella sua bocca non gli interessava di nulla.

In un luogo pubblico, alle due del pomeriggio, stava in un'auto a baciare un uomo; chiunque si sarebbe potuto fermare e _vedere_ , e non lo spaventava era perché Spadino lo toccava e gli faceva dimenticare ogni cosa tranne il suo nome. Roma era lontana come un anno e Aureliano stava bruciando da dentro. Il suo cuore un pezzo di carne sulla brace anche se quando respirava il fiato usciva in una nuvola di vapore.

Ogni volta che alzava gli occhi su Spadino trovava nei suoi occhi riflessa la sua stessa follia. Erano due stelle impazzite che si scontravano e l'energia sprigionata dall'impatto stava sconvolgendo ogni cosa che era e sarebbe stata da quel momento in poi. Aureliano non aveva mai sperimentato niente che si potesse paragonare a quello.

La mano di Spadino che aveva vagato sul suo torace si fece spazio in mezzo alle sue gambe e Aureliano di riflesso gli artigliò la schiena con le sue unghie corte. Avrebbe voluto strappargli via ogni cosa di dosso ed entrare in lui per sentirlo davvero. I muscoli che si contraevano sotto il suo tocco, le ossa appuntite che lo trafiggevano dovunque si appoggiassero, voleva tutto. Divorò le sue labbra mentre Spadino lo toccava da sopra i pantaloni. Si spinse contro la su mano ancora e ancora, perdendo ogni coscienza di sé stesso in quella sensazione.

Era come tornare a bagnarsi nel mare, stavolta un mare di lava che lo lambiva e sotterrava completamente sul fondale più inaccessibile; e c'erano solo gemiti, poi una mano che toccava la carne viva e infine due labbra che si chiudevano laddove lo voleva di più. Un calore assurdo che sciolse ogni cosa.

Aureliano alzò un po' la testa e vide che Spadino, piegato su di lui, l'aveva preso in bocca completamente. La barba dell'altro gli sfiorava l'inguine e i suoi occhi... Il fatto che fosse proprio Spadino a guardarlo da quella posizione, non l'avrebbe immaginato neanche nel sogno più strano, eppure lo eccitava più di quanto gli facesse paura.

Una situazione che aveva sperimentato tante volte ma mai così declinata. Nessuno lo toccava in quel modo da molto tempo, eppure non avrebbe voluto nessun altro. Non si sentiva così su di giri da quando avevano fumato una canna assieme.

Spadino si muoveva su di lui un po' goffamente, leccando e succhiando senza un ritmo o un metodo, ma era il fatto che fosse proprio lui a far montare nel basso ventre di Aureliano quella sensazione di tensione famigliare. Erano quelle mani assassine che gli afferravano le cosce per tenerlo fermo mentre Aureliano voleva solo spingersi più a fondo nella sua gola bollente, i gemiti bassi che si lasciava scappare attorno al suo membro e la saliva che lasciava brillante sulla lunghezza. Era la forza che Spadino aveva e che nessuna donna con cui Aureliano fosse mai stato poteva eguagliare.

Se si fosse fermato a ragionare su quello che stava accadendo sarebbe stato inorridito da sé stesso per il piacere che stava provando. Due uomini in una scena del genere era una cosa disgustosa, da ridere. Quando ci pensava gli venivano in mente i _marchettari_ effeminati in zona Eur con i capelli colorati e le camicette a fantasia, quelli contro i quali da ragazzino aveva urlato parolacce se li vedeva da lontano. Non erano neanche uomini veri, aveva sempre pensato, eppure Spadino era diverso da loro... Spadino che era tagliente come il suo fidato coltello, che aveva dentro la sua stessa rabbia, per il quale Aureliano aveva ucciso e l'avrebbe fatto ancora e ancora, all'infinito, se solo l'altro gliel'avesse chiesto. Era indubbiamente _diverso_ da chiunque Aureliano avesse mai conosciuto e Aureliano lo voleva così tanto che non c'era spazio per i dubbi.

Si spingeva dentro di lui beandosi dei versi soffocati che gli strappava, e non poteva non pensare a tutte le volte che aveva guardato quella bocca e l'aveva ascoltata parlare senza minimamente immaginare cos'altro avrebbe potuto dargli. Quanto tempo sprecato.

Gli strinse la nuca perché non voleva lasciarlo più. Al mondo non esisteva altro che Spadino e le sensazioni che gli dava. Quel piacere che cresceva ogni volta che l'altro l'accoglieva contro la sua guancia più veloce, finché non lo strinse alla base con una mano e succhiò la punta. Con un grugnito Aureliano gli venne sulle sue labbra e sulla lingua. Ormai completamente fuori di senno lo tirò su per dargli un bacio.

Spadino respirava affannosamente proprio come lui; quindi lo baciò piano, a fondo e a lungo per permettere a entrambi di calmarsi. Appoggiò il naso contro il suo collo per respirare la salsedine; ad Ostia non sarebbe mai successo nulla di tutto quello.

Ora, con l'altro sdraiato addosso, l'acqua che gli colpiva il corpo come schegge di ghiaccio sembrava un ricordo lontanissimo. Si sentiva caldo e ubriaco, avrebbe voluto restare in quel modo ancora per molto tempo.

Ma Spadino non era dello stesso avviso. Cominciò infatti a divincolarsi dalla sua presa, cercando di spostare il braccio con cui Aureliano lo teneva stretto in vita, giù, torace contro torace. Aureliano lo strinse più forte.

«Do' vai, ao?», si lamentò. La voce gli uscì bassa e roca proprio vicino all'orecchio di Spadino, che tremò un po' su di lui. Aureliano avrebbe voluto mangiarselo.

«Lasciame», rispose Spadino, con una punta di isteria. Aureliano allentò dunque la presa, allarmato, e lasciò che l'altro si mettesse a sedere. Lo guardò per qualche istante passarsi più volte le mani tra i capelli e fissare il vuoto davanti a sé. Poteva vedere gli ingranaggi nella sua testa girare freneticamente.

«Nun la spegni mai qu'a capoccia», commentò con un sospiro, ma Spadino neanche lo sentì. Aureliano si riallacciò la cintura e si mise seduto composto.

«Che stai a pensa'?», chiese dopo un po'. Siccome Spadino non lo stava guardando direttamente, fece per mettergli una mano sulla spalla ed attirare la sua attenzione; ma Spadino si scostò spaventato come se temesse di essere colpito e gli rivolse uno sguardo spaventato.

«Ao che c'hai Spadì?», esclamò alzano entrambe le mani in segno di resa.

«Gnente», fu la sua risposta, e si rimise a sedere dritto per darsi un contegno.

«Te pensi che me 'ncazzo e te meno?», chiese, preoccupato ma anche, sotto sotto, offeso. Sapeva che sarebbe sempre stato difficile per l'altro dimenticare com'era stato quando, ormai più di un anno prima, l'aveva baciato alla Vela; sperava che si fossero perlomeno messi quell'episodio alle spalle. Dopo tutti quei mesi assieme credeva d'aver fugato i suoi dubbi e anche perché, dopo aver leccato via il proprio sperma dalla sua bocca, l'ultima cosa che voleva fargli era picchiarlo. Questo Spadino avrebbe potuto capirlo. 

«No, no!», Spadino lo guardò dritto negli occhi e sembrava in effetti sincero. Ma Aureliano allora non aveva proprio idea di quale potesse essere il suo problema. «De te me fido, Aurelià», insistette.

«Allora vie' qua, te voijo tocca'», lo invitò, alzando un braccio perché l'altro ci si infilasse sotto.

Spadino sussultò, visibilmente a disagio, guardando ovunque tranne che nella sua direzione, e Aureliano davvero non ci capiva più nulla. «Magari quando arrivamo a casa», rispose, dopo parecchi secondi d'esitazione.

Aureliano avrebbe voluto insistere ma si rassegnò ad aspettare. D'altronde Spadino l'aspettava da mesi, lui poteva resistere per quell'oretta scarsa che c'avrebbero messo per tornare a casa.

Solo che, una volta entrati in casa, dopo un viaggio in macchina silenzioso in cui Aureliano aveva dovuto fare appello a tutta la sua santa pazienza per tenersi le mani in grembo, Spadino sparì di corsa in bagno chiudendosi la porta a chiave alle spalle. Aureliano aveva bussato e si era sentito rispondere che ci avrebbe messo un attimo, ma era passata più di mezz'ora e non solo Spadino non era uscito: stava completamente in silenzio senza tirare neanche l'acqua della doccia. Aureliano aveva paura, non provò neanche a giustificarsi per nasconderlo a se stesso. Continuava a camminare avanti e indietro di fronte a quella porta chiusa, il cervello scombussolato dai pensieri che correvano veloci da tutte le parti senza che riuscisse ad afferrarli. L'unica cosa che aveva chiara era che voleva vederlo, e subito, guardarlo negli occhi; il resto era caos.

Bussò nuovamente. «Daje Spadì famme entrà», esortò, senza nascondere la punta di panico nella voce. Appoggiò l'orecchio contro il legno della porta per cercare di captare anche il minimo respiro dall'altra parte.

«Dieci minuti e arrivo», erano quaranta minuti che ripeteva che sarebbe uscito dopo dieci minuti, e Aureliano sarebbe impazzito se avesse dovuto aspettare anche un solo minuto in più.

«Famme entra' che aspetto là co' te», gli venne fuori un tono quasi supplice, che avrebbe odiato sentire dalla bocca di qualcun'altro, figurarsi dalla sua... si sarebbe rimproverato quella debolezza qualche mese prima; ormai non c'era tempo di fingere una sicurezza che non aveva e non aveva avuto mai.

«Nun me rompe er cazzo, me sto a fa' 'na cagata!»

Diceva tanto del suo stato mentale il fatto che non gli interessasse minimamente se quell'esclamazione era la verità oppure no. Era tanto fuori di sé che lo ignorò completamente: era passato un altro minuto e quella porta non si era aperta. Così ci si scagliò contro con la spalla facendo tremare gli infissi e stridere i cardini. Spadino da dentro urlò una parolaccia, Aureliano la colpì una seconda volta e la porta cedette sotto al suo peso.

«Ma sei proprio 'na testa de cazzo», disse Spadino, guardandolo con tanto d'occhi. Aureliano non lo biasimò.

Spadino stava seduto per terra a gambe incrociate, con la schiena appoggiata al vetro della doccia. Aureliano lo raggiunse in due grandi passi e gli si sedette accanto.

«Guarda che potevo stare a caga' veramente», commentò Spadino, lanciandogli un'occhiata di sbieco. Aureliano si strinse nelle spalle.

«Me poi di' qual è il problema, Spadì?», cominciò dopo un po' di tempo che entrambi avevano impiegando guardando la porta scardinata davanti a loro. Era la seconda volta che sfondava una porta per Spadino in quella casa, doveva essere un leitmotiv del loro rapporto.

Spadino si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro. «A saperlo», rispose.

Aureliano sentì che il cuore cominciava a fargli un po' male. «Pensavo che volevi...», rispose piano, incapace di tradurre i pensieri in parole. Pensava che Spadino volesse _lui_ , ma forse, come al solito, aveva dato per scontato troppe cose.

«Il punto nun è questo »

«E qual è?»

Spadino esitò, «Nun lo so manco io che penso Aurelià. Nun ce capisco 'n cazzo», disse infine.

«Manco io», concordò Aureliano perché ormai erano un paio d'ore che si sentiva più stordito che se fosse passato a prendere l'eroina dai tunisini a Centocelle. «Ma ce sta poco da capi' secondo me», proseguì tentando di mettere in ordine tutte le ragioni che si era dato da quella mattina, «Se ce va de fa' 'na cosa la famo, sennò accannamo».

«Facile parla' così pe' te», sbuffò Spadino, irrigidendosi.

«'N che senso?», chiese Aureliano, confuso.

«Nun è 'n capriccio, Aurelià. Nun è che quando sto qua me 'nfrocisco e a Roma torno normale». Quella risposta servì solo a confonderlo di più.

«Quando mai ho detto che devi torna' normale?», chiese infatti.

«Nun me stai a capi'. Te sto dicendo che nun posso fa' come me pare a me, o come te pare a te»

«Nun te capisco no. Qua se tratta che o lo vuoi fa' o non vuoi. Io voijo, Spadì, me devi solo di' tu che vuoi»

Spadino lo sorprese voltandosi di scatto, gli occhi assottigliati da una rabbia improvvisa che Aureliano sapeva spiegarsi meno di tutto in quella conversazione.

«Che cazzo vuoi tu? Te voi fa' spompina' da 'n frocio e poi se ne annamo a Roma e nun ce pensiamo più? Io l'interruttore pe' famme piace' i maschi nun cell'ho, Aureliano»

Aureliano si congelò sul posto. «E meno male che de me te fidavi», disse. Sulla lingua quelle parole erano così amare.

«Me fido che te voi fa' 'na scopata in amicizia, ma nun te rendi conto che pe' me è tutto diverso», abbassò gli occhi e sulla faccia gli calò quell'ombra che ormai Aureliano conosceva troppo bene. Ormai Spadino non faceva che bagnarsi nell'autocommiserazione, e Aureliano non avrebbe mai smesso di odiare la sua famiglia che gliel'aveva così meticolosamente insegnata. La colpa però era anche sua: gli aveva inflitto un'umiliazione che probabilmente non avrebbe smesso di bruciargli dentro mai. Si rese conto che non poteva essere arrabbiato, per quanto facesse male essere tanto frainteso dalla persona cui teneva di più al mondo. Quello che era più tragico: non avrebbe mai trovato le parole per spiegarsi. Mai come allora rimpianse di non essere stato più attento a scuola per imparare a mettere due frasi coerenti in fila. Non era che un povero ignorante pieno di emozioni che non sapeva nominare e Angelica aveva ragione, non si meritava Spadino. Ma se lo sarebbe preso comunque.

Gli prese la faccia tra le mani e gli baciò la bocca aperta in una smorfia di sorpresa. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò scorrere addosso ogni sensazione che averlo così gli provocava.

«Non ci siamo, Aurelià», gli sussurrò Spadino quando l'ebbe lasciato andare, «Questa cosa nun c'ha futuro»

Aureliano lo guardò negli occhi intensamente, «Te posso di' cento volte che te voijo bene e ce tengo ma nun me crederai mai, ve'?», disse cercando di essere gentile nel tono, una qualità che decisamente non gli apparteneva. Ma si doveva sforzare, perché certe cose proprio non le si può risolvere con i pugni. Certo se Spadino fosse riuscito a capire tutto dal primo bacio, tutto quello che ancora persino Aureliano stava cercando di capire...

«Tu non sei frocio, Aurelià», se ne uscì come se fosse una risposta a quello che Aureliano gli aveva appena detto. «Non vedi 'na donna da 'n anno e te sei confuso, non è co' me che t'a devi far passare»

«Che cazzo stai a di'?», pronunciò Aureliano dopo aver boccheggiato qualche secondo, completamente sconvolto.

«Vatte a scopa' 'na zoccola, da 'ste parti ce ne stanno tante, te togli 'o sfizio e superamo 'sta storia», era così convinto di star dicendo qualcosa di perfettamente sensato che glielo si leggeva in faccia, nel tono condiscendente di chi parla con un bambino che fa i capricci. Aureliano si sentì montare una rabbia dentro che gli fece pensare _menomale che me piaci_. Fosse stato un'altra persona l'avrebbe già preso a calci. In quel caso, dovette accontentarsi di alzarsi e tirare un pugno contro al muro. Spadino continuava a guardarlo da sotto in su, mesto.

«Sei proprio un coijone, Spadì», sbottò, e andò a chiudersi in camera.

Il resto del pomeriggio lo passò sul letto a rimuginare. Sentiva la voce di Spadino dalla cucina che parlava al telefono. Prima, aveva dedotto Aureliano, con l'avvocato per definire questioni burocratiche di cui non gli interessava nulla; poi aveva telefonato Lele ed Aureliano si era stupito di quanto tempo quei due fossero stati a scambiarsi chiacchiere. Aveva capito meno della metà delle parole, perché a quel punto Spadino aveva anche accesso la TV, ma a un certo punto poteva giurare d'aver captato un paio di commenti di Spadino sull'auto nuova. Non avrebbe mai capito l'amicizia tra quei due. Da quando era tornato da Roma, però, non gli dava più fastidio. Non sapeva bene spiegarsi cosa fosse cambiato, ma in generale si sentiva meglio disposto nei confronti di Lele. E comunque il preferito di Spadino sarebbe sempre stato lui, Aureliano.

Tra una frase di Spadino e il rumore della televisione, scivolavano i ricordi di quella mattina infilandosi dappertutto. Su una cosa Spadino aveva avuto ragione: non vedeva una donna da più di un anno, e neanche si ricordava più l'ultima volta che si era toccato. Non poteva scacciare il pensiero di ciò che era successo. Non adesso che conosceva la sensazione della lingua di Spadino sulla sua. Se, a un certo punto, mentre aveva ancora vivida l'immagine dell'altro a bocca piena tra le sue cosce, era sceso con la mano ad afferrarsi, non poteva essere biasimato. Mentre si veniva sulla dita tornò una vampata di rabbia: a quel punto avrebbero potuto essere insieme, ma Spadino aveva deciso quello che Aureliano voleva al posto suo.

In realtà lo capiva bene. Capiva la paura perché non poteva negare di provarla a sua volta. Non solo per quello che sarebbe stato in futuro di loro: c'era ancora una parte di lui che era intimamente e profondamente convinta che Spadino sarebbe morto. Che un giorno Aureliano avrebbe aperto gli occhi e si sarebbe trovato solo, probabilmente senza nemmeno avere il lusso di piangere su una tomba. E forse le parole che Spadino gli aveva rivolto poco prima erano l'ultimo disperato segno del destino che gli gridava di lasciar perdere ogni cosa, di salvarlo dalla maledizione. Ma Aureliano era un uomo debole, la carne e il sangue _volevano_ a scapito della ragione, e Spadino era condannato da mesi ormai nel suo cuore. Avrebbe giocato quel braccio di ferro con la morte finché non sarebbe stato il momento, non si sarebbe lasciato trovare impreparato.

Mentre ancora se ne stava sdraiato a pensare, Spadino bussò alla porta. Aureliano non ricordava neanche d'averla chiusa a chiave.

«Vengo 'n pace. Ho fatto la pasta»

Qualche minuto dopo, era seduto sul divano a mangiare un'ottima pasta e vongole fianco a fianco con Spadino. Alla televisione passavano il telegiornale: un servizio sulle spese degli Italiani adesso che il Natale era alle porte. Con la coda dell'occhio vedeva lo scintillio del bracciale che aveva regalato a Spadino, si muoveva sul suo polso a ritmo con le forchettate. Si era sentito un idiota prendendo i gioielli dalla sua cassaforte ad Ostia con l'intenzione di regalarli a lui; se solo suo padre avesse saputo che regalava il suo oro ad uno zingaro gliene avrebbe date tante da fargli dimenticare anche il nome di Spadino... ma quando gliel'aveva messi addosso avevano acquistato un senso nuovo. Era arrivato ad un punto in cui a Spadino sarebbe bastato solo chiedere e Aureliano si sarebbe persino cavato gli occhi per serviglieli su un piatto d'oro. Nell'odio e nell'amore non conosceva la moderazione, e tutte le persone di cui gli interessava il giudizio ormai non c'erano più.

Mentre faceva quei pensieri, la bocca si mosse da sola: «Spadì, scopame», disse.

Fu come sfondare un muro con la testa, come se l'avesse colpito un fulmine. Capì mentre la diceva d'aver trovato la soluzione al loro problema. Spadino non comprese la genialità di quella proposta, evidentemente, perché distrattamente sbuffò una risata.

«Se, famme digeri' 'n attimo», neanche distolse lo sguardo dalla TV mentre lo diceva. Aureliano gli mise una mano sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Guarda che nun sto a scherza'», sottolineò. Spadino guardò prima la mano che gli aveva messo addosso e poi lui, con un sopracciglio alzato. Aureliano fu quasi tentato d'allontanarsi. Aveva ormai capito che Spadino non era matto _totalmente_ , ma forse abbastanza da lasciarlo con un moncherino se avesse continuato a forzarsi su di lui...

«Vuoi ricomincia' co' qu'a storia? Davvero Aurelià?», il tono basso, cauto, faceva presagire una tempesta, l'ennesima, che Aureliano non aveva proprio voglia d'affrontare.

«No, dico, _scopame_. Nel senso di _tu_ a _me_ », si affrettò dunque a rispondere, sperando d'aver reso chiaro il concetto. Per quanto risoluto e determinato si sentisse, gli sembrava comunque di bestemmiare formulando quel pensiero. Prima di quel pomeriggio, doveva ammetterlo, non aveva mai indugiato in fantasie che coinvolgessero Spadino in situazioni sessuali. Spadino era un maschio dopotutto, e Aureliano aveva capito di tenere a lui da morirci prima di capire che gli sarebbe piaciuto farci sesso. Anche così, però, se l'avesse fatto avrebbe dato per scontato che tra i due quello che doveva poi effettivamente _prenderlo_ non sarebbe stato certo lui. Come se fosse una legge naturale. Ma se Spadino aveva bisogno di una prova della sua attrazione non c'era niente che si potesse esprimere meglio che spogliandosi di ogni orgoglio e fare qualcosa di cui, fino a qualche mese prima, si sarebbe vergognato a morte.

Spadino incrociò le braccia e gli sorrise ironicamente. «E io mo dovrei credere che proprio _tu_ t'o faresti butta' ar culo? Daje basta coijona'», con uno strattone tirò via la spalla sulla quale ancora stava la mano di Aureliano. A guardarlo in faccia sembrava divertito, ma il suo corpo teso tradiva la rabbia. Aureliano la sentì montare anche dentro di sé e senza potersi controllare si spinse nello spazio dell'altro, faccia a faccia.

«Nun te dimentica' co' chi stai a parla', Spadino», disse piano tra i denti. Spadino gli rise in faccia e s'avvicinò ancora di più. Le mani di Aureliano quasi tremavano dalla voglia che aveva di stringerle attorno a quel collo, proprio sopra dove splendeva la collana d'oro.

«Sennò che me fai? Me voi ammazza'?»

Il fiato dell'altro s'infrangeva proprio sulla sua bocca e Aureliano avrebbe voluto davvero prenderlo e massacrarlo di botte; dargliene così tante finché entrambi non avrebbero dimenticato quella giornata di follia totale. Tutto quello che riuscì a fare, invece, fu coprire la distanza che c'era tra loro e baciarlo. Con le mani risalì le sue braccia. Su, su, fino al collo ma senza stringere. Lo accarezzò sotto alla collana con un dito mentre con la mano destra gli cinse la nuca. Spadino aprì la bocca e piegò leggermente la testa per permettergli di baciarlo più a fondo. Per qualche secondo fu come affogare.

«Me fai impazzi', mortacci tua», esalò, staccandosi da lui per respirare. Spadino approfittò di quel momento per scattare in piedi e mettere diversi metri di distanza tra loro. Aureliano restò fermo, sorpreso, le mani sospese a mezz'aria: probabilmente sembrando un completo idiota.

«T'ho detto che la devi fini' porca Madonna!», gridò l'altro, passandosi le dita tra i capelli. Era esasperato, Aureliano s'accorse di quanto sembrasse esausto e si sentì terribilmente in colpa. Era inutile: qualsiasi cosa facesse, con Spadino sbagliava sempre.

«Scusa...», tentò, ma Spadino lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia.

«Scusa 'sto cazzo Aureliano. Se te dico di no è no», continuò l'altro, sempre più furioso, «Nun ce prova', 'a prossima volta te baci questo sennò», concluse estraendo brevemente il coltellino a serramanico dalla tasca della felpa che indossava. Aureliano alzò ambo le mani in segno di resa, «Va bene», gli rispose.

Spadino schioccò la lingua, infastidito, «Ce voleva tanto», commentò amaramente.

Aureliano si alzò, continuando a tenere le mani alzate perché Spadino era ancora circospetto.

«Mica sto a rinuncia'», precisò, muovendosi sotto gli occhi assottigliati dell'altro che sembrava pronto a scattare al primo movimento brusco di Aureliano. Spadino era più veloce di lui, come un serpente avrebbe potuto morderlo e fuggire via prima che Aureliano potesse afferrarlo, ma si fidava ciecamente di lui. Se c'era una cosa di cui era certo era che Spadino non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male. Non per niente aveva passato sei mesi a dormire accanto a lui, indifeso. «Te pensi che so' 'n coijone che nun sa che vole, ma te sbagli. Se nun voi che te tocco me sta bene, ma fidate che te faccio cambia' idea», spiegò.

Spadino precipitò le spalle, scaricando la tensione che le teneva contratte, e scosse la testa sconsolato. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma prima che potesse parlare lo squillo d'un cellulare s'intromise tra loro.

«È tuo», l'avvisò Spadino, guardandosi attorno. Aureliano andò a rispondere nella stanza da letto, dove aveva lasciato il telefono, senza neanche guardare prima chi stesse chiamando.

«O Alessà, che fine _ha' fatt'?_ », lo raggiunse dall'apparecchio la voce irritata di Pasquale. All'improvviso Aureliano si ricordò d'avere un lavoro; buttò un occhio alla sveglia che stava sul comodino di Spadino per constatare quanto effettivamente fosse tardi.

«C'ho avuto 'n impiccio Pasquà, me devi scusa'», disse automaticamente. Ora che Spadino era libero sapeva bene che quella vita precaria che si era costruito fuori da Roma stava per volgere al termine; avrebbe potuto semplicemente comunicare a Pasquale che non sarebbe andato a lavoro mai più... Eppure il pensiero di farlo lo riempiva di senso di colpa. Gli venivano in mente l'immagine di quel vecchietto canuto di Pasquale che si aggirava ingobbito dalla fatica per la pizzeria, parlando quel suo strano dialetto incomprensibile, la persona con cui Aureliano aveva trascorso praticamente ogni sera e buona parte delle notti in quell'anno incredibile...

« _A m'nì?_ », Pasquale interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Per quel poco che capiva, dedusse che gli stesse chiedendo se aveva comunque intenzione di presentarsi a lavoro.

«Du' minuti e sto là», rispose. Prima di chiudere bruscamente la chiamata, Pasquale gli rivolse un ultimo verso esortativo (o forse una parola? Certe volte Aureliano faceva fatica a distinguere).

Si cambiò in fretta. Indossava ancora gli stessi vestiti che aveva lasciato sulla sabbia, che aveva addosso mentre Spadino lo aveva preso in bocca... Non perse neanche tempo a pettinarsi.

«Vado a lavora'», spiegò a Spadino, che lo guardava dal divano confuso. Annuì ma non commentò, tornando a rivolgere la propria attenzione al televisore: doveva essere ancora molto arrabbiato.

Sul retro della pizzeria Pasquale lo accolse a braccia conserte e una dura espressione di disappunto. Evidentemente Spadino non era l'unico ad essere arrabbiato con lui quel giorno, ed in entrambi i casi Aureliano sapeva bene d'essere in torto. Quando tentò di spiegarsi, cercando una scusa qualsiasi, Pasquale lo liquidò con un gesto della mano intimandogli di cominciare a lavorare, poi se ne andò a servire i clienti nell'altra stanza, lasciandolo solo.

Il resto della serata proseguì su quei toni, al punto che Aureliano cominciò a sperare che l'altro avesse intenzione di licenziarlo a fine serata. Almeno si sarebbe risparmiato la pena di doversi licenziare da solo.

«Vieni un attimo Alessà», lo chiamò infine l'uomo, quando l'ultimo cliente fu uscito e Aureliano ebbe chiuso la porta d'ingresso a chiave per mettersi a pulire in tranquillità. Aureliano tirò un lungo sospiro e lo seguì sul retro.

« _M'ha spiega' c' sta succedenn»,_ cominciò Pasquale burbero, « _Si semp stat' puntual'_ e mo? Poi _piggj_ e non ti presenti».

Il senso di colpa, fedele compagno di quell'ultimo periodo, lo mordeva dentro. Ancor peggio: non aveva neanche preparato una scusa, fu costretto a restare in silenzio a testa bassa mentre si frugava il cervello alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire. E dire che a un certo punto era stato segretamente orgoglioso della fiducia che quell'uomo gli aveva concesso, nonostante tutti i pregiudizi che aveva avuto su di lui all'inizio. Aureliano non si era mai pensato un uomo onesto, né gli interessava far finta d'esserlo. Eppure si era sentito bene quando in pizzeria la gente non lo guardava col terrore negli occhi, libero in una maniera che non aveva mai creduto possibile. C'era una gioia sottile e impalpabile nell'essere, per qualche ora la sera, il bravo ragazzo Alessandro e non Aureliano Adami con la pistola nella giacca.

«Tu _si nu brav uagliòn_ Alessà, ma _stai pigghian_ una cattiva strada», continuò dopo un po' che Aureliano non gli rispondeva. Se avesse potuto, Aureliano avrebbe riso amaramente di quelle parole: dopo quello che aveva combinato a Roma, c'era ben poco che potesse fare per prendere una strada più cattiva di quella che stava percorrendo da una vita.

«Nun è così Pasquà, è capitato», tentò di minimizzare. Per la faccenda di Boris era sparito senza rispondergli al telefono e poi Pasquale si era fatto promettere che non sarebbe capitato mai più, sapeva bene che da un'altra parte l'avrebbero licenziato anche per meno. Era sembrato sinceramente preoccupato _per lui_...

«Da _quann_ è arrivato quell' _amic' tua_ », argomentò Pasquale, ignorandolo.

Per un attimo credette che Pasquale stesse facendo riferimento a Lele; a quando, un tempo che sembrava infinito prima, era venuto a chiedergli di ospitare Spadino. Ma non aveva senso che parlasse di quello. «De chi stai a parla'?», chiese quindi.

«Quello che vive a casa tua. Si dice _ca steva carcerat_ », Aureliano si sorprese ma, in fin dei conti, considerò, non avrebbe dovuto. In un posto come quello la presenza di una persona esterna non sarebbe passata inosservata neanche se Spadino avesse vissuto chiuso nel bagno.

«Nun c'entra gnente...», contestò, ma debolmente, senza alcuna convinzione nella voce.

« _Quiddu_ è _nu delinquent_ , pure la macchina che _s'è_ _accattat_ _par arrubbata._ Quando so' venuto a casa tua _quidd juorn_ teneva una faccia, Alessà, _parev appena asciut d'u_ manicomio», man mano che pronunciava quelle parole Pasquale si faceva sempre più concitato, il tono basso e cospiratorio, come se stesse confessando un segreto. Aureliano si sarebbe intenerito, ma un dettaglio lo colpì.

«Quann'è che sei venuto a casa?», non si ricordava, infatti, che Pasquale e Spadino si fossero mai incontrati faccia a faccia.

«Quel giorno che non sei venuto, _so' mnut a chied_ dove stavi e _m'ha r'spust jiss_ », spiegò Pasquale. _Quel giorno che non sei venuto,_ si riferiva ovviamente a quando Aureliano era partito per Roma senza preavviso. Eppure, Spadino non gli aveva mai detto che qualcuno fosse passato da casa a chiedere di lui. Lo sorprese all'improvviso il ricordo della faccia di Spadino _quel_ giorno: ogni emozione lavata via dalla pelle pallida e il contrasto che faceva sul rosso del sangue che sembrava aver sommerso ogni cosa. Negli occhi, però, nei suoi occhi bruciava la disperazione.

«Che t'ha detto?», disse, preoccupato. Cos'era riuscito ad articolare Spadino sconvolto com'era?

«Che non stavi _ben_ », Pasquale si strinse nelle spalle, «Ma teneva _l'occhij che facevn paur_ ».

Aureliano si ricordò di una cosa, successa ormai una vita prima, quando aveva appena vent'anni e Spadino era solo uno di quei ragazzini zingari fastidiosi che ogni tanto venivano a creare un po' di problemi nelle piazze di spaccio degli Adami. Spadino e un altro dei suoi avevano discusso con due che stavano vendendo la roba del clan di Aureliano in una discoteca poco fuori Ostia, e Romolo era andato a placare la rissa. Si ricordò di come, dopo averli fatti smettere di litigare, era tornato, esasperato, a far rapporto sulla situazione a Tullio. Aureliano stava guardando la televisione con un pacco di patatine in grembo e una birra in mano, non prestò attivamente attenzione all'ennesimo brontolio di Romolo e suo padre su quanto gli zingari fossero pessimi. Ma udì chiaramente un commento di Romolo: «- regazzino, er fratello de Manfredi, te dico è strano. C'ha l'occhi da pazzo e manco ha fatto quindic'anni. Come cazzo stanno messi 'sti zingari demmerda», aveva detto. Tullio s'era messo a ridere e aveva preso in giro Romolo («Te sei cagato sotto de 'n regazzino, Romolè?»). Negli anni a seguire Aureliano non aveva mai fatto particolarmente caso a Spadino, nonostante l'avesse intravisto innumerevoli volte; mai avrebbe pensato che un giorno avrebbe guardato in quegli occhi da pazzo e ci avrebbe letto tutt'altro che quello che aveva fatto paura a Romolo. Forse perché nei suoi, da un po' di tempo, ardeva la stessa follia.

«Te stai a sbaglia', Pasquà, l'amico mio nun c'entra veramente. C'ho avuto dei cazzi co' 'a famiglia, 'na cosa complicata», e non era neanche una bugia, solo che la famiglia con cui aveva avuto dei problemi non era la sua.

«Può _pur iess_ , ma le cattive compagnie le devi evitare, _è pericolos_ veramente», rincarò la dose Pasquale. Se aveva così tanta paura di Spadino, pensò Aureliano, chissà cosa avrebbe pensato se avesse saputo chi era davvero la persona che aveva assunto.

«Grazie Pasquà», gli disse, sincero. Certo non avrebbe seguito il consiglio, non ci pensava neanche, ma apprezzava il sentimento più di quanto avrebbe potuto esprimere mai a parole. «Te devo di' 'na cosa già che ce stiamo», esitò qualche secondo prima di dirlo. Pasquale sembrò accorgersi della titubanza poiché sembrò quasi protendersi verso di lui per rassicurarlo. « _Dimm_ », lo esortò.

«Pe' qu'a cosa d'a famiglia mia... Me tocca de torna' a Roma tra 'n po'», disse, suonando incerto alle sue stesse orecchie. Forse avrebbe fatto bene a pensare una scusa credibile per tempo, inventarsi qualche storiella per lasciare quel vecchio in una maniera che fosse quantomeno dignitosa. Era davvero un ingrato, pensò.

«E che problema ci sta? Basta avvisare! _Quann_ te ne devi andare? Devi stare una settimana?», esclamò Pasquale. Aureliano aprì la bocca per spiegare, per fargli capire che no, non stava chiedendo un semplice periodo di ferie per andare a fare una visita a casa. Ma la frase gli rimase bloccata in gola, perché all'improvviso dall'ingresso del negozio li raggiunse un rumore fortissimo: qualcuno batteva con forza sulla porta a vetro chiusa a chiave della pizzeria e c'era una voce che gridava qualcosa che Aureliano non riusciva a capire.

« _Ma c' cazz je?!_ », urlò Pasquale, portandosi una mano al petto per lo spavento. Aureliano d'istinto gli andò incontro e lo spinse a terra, al riparo dietro al bancone che usavano per impastare le pizze. «Statte bono», gl'intimò.

Aureliano era disarmato. La pistola di Boris l'aveva nascosta in casa e la lasciava lì perché era sempre stato convinto che, tra loro due, quello che era in potenziale pericolo fosse Spadino. In quel momento avrebbe voluto averla con sé: se chiunque stava bussando con tanta forza avesse sfondato la vetrata e li avesse raggiunti sparando loro addosso a rimetterci non sarebbe stato solo Aureliano. Aveva trascinato una persona estranea, completamente innocente, nella sua trappola mortale. Proprio adesso che si rendeva conto di voler un po' di bene a Pasquale, ecco che l'avrebbe fatto ammazzare. Era la maledizione. Chissà se il suo assassino era già passato a prendersi Spadino...

Fu quel pensiero a farlo muovere. Dietro di lui Pasquale, ancora a terra, fece un verso di paura e dissenso come a dissuaderlo dal muoversi, ma siccome ancora non piovevano proiettili Aureliano pensò di potersi azzardare a mettere per qualche secondo la testa fuori dalla porta e vedere chi volesse ucciderlo. Sapeva che, per come era posizionata la porta che dava sul retro, sarebbe stato possibile sbirciare senza essere immediatamente visibili dalla vetrina. Mise dunque la mano sulla maniglia, con cautela, cercando di sentire se da fuori qualcuno urlava ancora, ma a parte le botte sul vetro c'era il silenzio. Così di scatto, senza darsi tempo di tentennare, la girò e guardò da uno spiraglio.

Oltre la penombra del locale, illuminato dal lampione, ritto sul marciapiedi con ambo le mani a premere sul vetro della porta, c'era Spadino, imbacuccato in un giaccone di Aureliano nel freddo della notte. «Aureliano!», gridò, tirando un altro colpo rumoroso.

Fu come se gli avessero dato fuoco da sotto ai piedi. Una vampata di panico che lo percorse tutto e prima di accorgersene era già corso ad aprirgli. Pasquale stava urlando qualcosa ma Aureliano non gli prestò la minima attenzione. Girò la chiave nella toppa e tirò con tutta la forza che aveva, come a voler strappare la porta dai cardini. Poi si avventò su Spadino, lo tirò dentro al negozio per un braccio, tirandoselo contro. Nella sua testa un esercito di zingari stava per girare l'angolo con le pistole e con i coltelli, pronti a togliergli tutto quanto avesse di caro al mondo.

«Aureliano-», cercò di dire Spadino, ma Aureliano gli prese la faccia tra le mani e lo esaminò. Non aveva ferite sul viso, così passò a toccargli il collo, le spalle, addirittura gli aprì il giaccone...

«Ao che cazzo stai a fa'?», protestò allora Spadino, scostandosi con violenza.

«Ma stai bene», chiese Aureliano, in un modo che neanche sembrava una domanda.

«Certo che sto bene», si offese Spadino, per qualche motivo.

«Ma allora che cazzo te urli, a testa de cazzo!», Aureliano lo spinse via con tanta forza che Spadino quasi finì spiaccicato contro il vetro.

«Te sto a chiama' da mezz'ora ar telefono, certo che devo urla' brutto coijone! Che cazzo fai te sei messo a dormi'?!», rimbeccò l'altro, spingendolo con altrettanta forza.

«Ma er telefono l'ho lasciato a casa Spadì», si giustificò Aureliano, guadagnandosi un altro spintone.

«Che cazzo esci senza telefono, sei rincojonito», lo insultò Spadino, esasperato.

«Alessà?», giunse la voce di Pasquale, del quale per un attimo Aureliano s'era completamente dimenticato. Corse immediatamente sul retro dove lo trovò ancora per terra, sempre con la mano sul cuore.

«Scusa Pasquà, è qu'a testa de cazzo dell'amico mio. Vie' qua», lo prese da sotto le ascelle e lo rimise in piedi come un bambino, «Come te senti?».

« _M' so' cacat 'ngodd_ », Aureliano non capì perfettamente, ma afferrò il senso generale. «Che vuole?», chiese Pasquale.

Spadino, che l'aveva seguito ma era rimasto sulla porta, si schiarì la gola e si fece avanti. «Me servono 'e chiavi d'a machina», rispose. Aureliano gli rivolse un'occhiata scettica.

«Do' cazzo vuoi anna' co'a macchina all'una de notte?», per un attimo pensò anche che Spadino volesse scappare da lui, che quel giorno aveva esagerato portando il loro rapporto ad un punto di rottura irreversibile. Abbandonò subito l'idea perché sapeva che Spadino non l'avrebbe piantato in asso in nessun caso, non l'aveva fatto quando Aureliano era stato orribile con lui e non l'avrebbe fatto adesso. Ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco.

«Devo annà a Roma», comunicò lapidario Spadino. Aureliano avrebbe voluto strozzarlo quando faceva così: buttava la bomba senza preoccuparsi minimamente di dargli uno straccio di spiegazione che lo salvasse dall'infarto.

«'N che senso?», s'incupì infatti Aureliano.

«Ce sta 'n problema co' Lele, devo parti' subito p'annà a vede' come sta», Aureliano gli lesse negli occhi l'urgenza e la preoccupazione, e immediatamente sentì montare dentro di sé i medesimi sentimenti. Di nuovo, quella sera, la sua mente gli restituì un'immagine nefasta. Stavolta era Lele, sgozzato e abbandonato vicino ad un cassonetto per le strade di Roma. Gli venne voglia di urlare.

«Vengo co' te», gli uscì senza che dovesse pensarci troppo. Dietro di lui, Pasquale gli toccò una spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.

« _T'appost?_ Sta male un parente?», Aureliano non poté evitare la stretta al cuore che la preoccupazione sincera in quella voce gli provocò. Avrebbe voluto non interessarsene così tanto.

«Sì», rispose, «Devo anda'».

Pasquale annuì, « _Vattine_. Fammi sapere _quann torn»_ , lo esortò.

Aureliano guardò Spadino, che lo aspettava torcendosi le dita per l'agitazione, e poi guardò Pasquale. L'ultrasessantenne che gli aveva offerto l'unica parentesi di normalità che Aureliano avesse mai assaporato in tutta la sua vita; che gli aveva fatto scoprire come potesse fare anche _altro_ ed era stato piacevole, per quello che era durato. Ma lui in cambio l'aveva solo deluso e terrorizzato. Pensava che Alessandro fosse un bravo ragazzo, che scherzo del destino... Lo guardò per qualche secondo ancora, prima di voltarsi e andarsene. La sua vita non era che una collezione di addii, uno più doloroso dell'altro, ma forse quella volta poteva gabbare la maledizione. Sperava solo che Pasquale lo dimenticasse presto.


	7. LA RANA E LO SCORPIONE

Quella mattina, chiuso in un'auto parcheggiata sul lungo mare di una cittadina del sud, Spadino aveva vissuto un sogno. Non solo perché tutto quello che era successo l'aveva già immaginato tante e tante volte mentre dormiva; no, nella memoria quei momenti aveva già assunto i contorni sfocati del mondo onirico e il ritmo concitato delle visioni proprie di un dormiveglia febbrile. La sensazione della pelle di Aureliano sotto la lingua, scoprì con disperazione, la sua mente già l'aveva dimenticata. Era quella parte di lui che resisteva all'idea che stesse succedendo davvero, la stessa che l'aveva costretto a rifiutare le avances di Aureliano. Perché sapeva bene che un sogno come quello, esposto all'aria e al sole, sarebbe marcito presto, lasciandolo più distrutto di quanto fosse mai stato. Stava cercando di proteggere l'ultima cosa bella che nascondeva dentro, l'unica che non avrebbe sopportato di vedere calpestata nelle strade battute di Roma.

Adesso Aureliano era uscito per andare a lavoro e l'aveva lasciato solo con i suoi pensieri, per la prima volta quel giorno. Aveva persino sfondato la porta del bagno per evitare che Spadino rimuginasse per conto proprio... La paura che gli aveva letto negli occhi non l'avrebbe dimenticata mai, forse così era sembrato anche lui quando per la prima volta aveva capito che lo amava. E quella era stata la prova che Aureliano non stesse giocando, tanto quanto non era uno scherzo il bacio che Spadino gli aveva dato un'eternità prima alla Vela. Ma aveva dovuto ferirlo, _doveva_ resistere e rifiutare perché non c'era altro che si potesse fare. La sua famiglia non aveva esorcizzato il demone dell'omosessualità come avrebbe voluto, come anche Spadino avrebbe desiderato, no, quello che s'erano portati via era solo l'illusione che un giorno avrebbe potuto vivere come tutti gli altri uomini nonostante tutto _._

Aureliano viveva ancora nel sogno di quella mattina, ma si sarebbe svegliato prima o poi. Neanche lui avrebbe mai potuto fare la differenza.

Non sapeva come avrebbe occupato il tempo che lo separava dal ritorno di Aureliano. Si sentiva bollire dentro la delusione e la rabbia che da solo si era provocato. Aveva guardato negli occhi Aureliano e l'aveva scacciato, quando negli occhi azzurri dell'altro c'era desiderio e affetto e lui... che stupido che era! Avrebbe voluto correre via e andarsi a nascondere, avrebbe _dovuto_ farlo anzi, per sé stesso e per Aureliano. Ma non ne avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio. Stava invece a perdere tempo davanti al televisore, studiando modi nuovi per ferire la persona che amava e odiarsi ancora di più nel mentre.

Dopo un tempo che non avrebbe saputo identificare, il telefono gli squillò in tasca. Quando lesse il nome sul piccolo display se ne stupì. Aveva già parlato con Lele qualche ora prima, anche a lungo, e dunque non riusciva a immaginarsi per quale motivo lo stesse richiamando così presto.

«Dimme Lè», rispose prontamente. Dall'altra parte lo accolse un lungo silenzio che gli fece aggrottare le sopracciglia.

«Ciao Spadino», lo raggiunse infine la voce di Lele. Ma qualcosa nel suo tono lo faceva sembrare distante. Era solo un'impressione, ovviamente, ma pareva parlasse sott'acqua. Dopo mesi di regolari comunicazioni telefoniche, aveva imparato a riconoscere un poco il suo umore dalla sua voce. Si preoccupò.

«Ao, che c'hai? Ce sta 'n problema?», chiese, lasciando trasparire il fatto che si fosse allarmato.

«No, no», stavolta la risposta gli arrivò subito, ma monocorde, poco convincente tutto sommato. Spadino si mise a sedere più dritto sul divano: ormai aveva fiutato guai. «Te volevo senti' un attimo», proseguì Lele, una frase che sembrava casuale, una normale conversazione tra due amici. Solo che quella conversazione già l'avevano avuta, quel giorno. 

«Certo, dimme», ripeté. Forse Lele gli avrebbe chiesto di sentirsi su un cellulare più sicuro, come aveva fatto Aureliano con lui quando gli aveva comunicato dell'incidente avvenuto con Boris. Certo, sarebbe stato ben difficile trovarne una scheda telefonica nuova alle otto di sera in un paesino come quello in cui si trovava Spadino.

«Come sta Aureliano?», disse invece Lele, sempre con lo stesso tono monotono, buttando fuori le parole una dopo l'altra come se non avessero alcuna importanza. Spadino restò qualche secondo senza parole: non aveva mai parlato di Aureliano con Lele, era convinto che Lele detestasse Aureliano tanto quanto Aureliano detestava lui. Non che ne avesse i motivi, semplicemente Aureliano non si era mai neanche minimamente sforzato d'essere amichevole con lui e Lele era troppo debole per sopportare tanta ruvidezza. Neanche a Spadino era mai andato troppo a genio Lele, ma poi aveva salvato la sua vita, quella di sua moglie e quella di Aureliano... Aveva pagato a caro prezzo il suo tradimento, anche dopo che suo padre era stato ucciso. Spadino aveva alla fine imparato ad apprezzarlo. Era un buon amico, pensava, e Spadino aveva tenuto sempre in gran conto il valore della riconoscenza.

«Tutto apposto, sta a lavora'», rispose cautamente, una volta ripresosi dalla sorpresa. Teorizzò che Lele volesse dirgli qualcosa che non voleva che Aureliano sentisse e dunque gli venne spontaneo rassicurarlo che non c'era.

«State ancora a litiga'?», lo stupì di nuovo Lele. Per quanto fosse vero che non parlavano mai di Aureliano, comunque Lele aveva imparato a leggere l'umore dell'altro tanto quanto Spadino il suo. Aveva sempre capito quando tra lui e Aureliano c'erano stati degli attriti solo da come Spadino gli parlava. Ogni volta evitava di commentare, ma Spadino sapeva che l'aveva capito.

«Me voi di' che c'hai, Lè?», sbottò spazientito, sentendosi colto nel vivo. Se ci avesse pensato avrebbe evitato, ma gli uscì spontaneo visto quanto ancora si sentisse arrabbiato con sé stesso per gli avvenimenti di quella giornata.

«Sai, ci tengo che state bene», Lele continuò come se Spadino non avesse mai parlato, parlando ancora in quella maniera che dava l'impressione che non stesse minimamente pensando a cosa dire prima di dirlo, come uno che parla da solo, «Quella cazzata che v'ho fatto ancora non me la posso perdonare. Se sapessi che cazzo ho combinato, Spadì...».

Si sentì un brivido d'anticipazione su tutta la schiena. «Dimme», disse per la terza volta. Stavolta abbassò la voce, nonostante non lo potesse comunque sentire nessuno. Sapeva che qualsiasi cosa Lele gli stesse per dire sarebbe stata importate: nella sua vita, da sempre, succedevano solo fatti grandi, fatti gravi.

«Me dispiace davvero. Me lo merito», borbottò Lele, stavolta con emozione. Ma un'emozione che, Spadino ebbe l'impressione, era intesa come privata. L'espressione di una riflessione più grande di cui a chiunque sarebbero mancati dei pezzi tranne che a Lele. «Non c'è rimasto nessuno», aggiunse ancora, sempre tra sé.

«De che stai a parla' di preciso?», lo spronò allora Spadino, cercando di riportare la sua attenzione sulla loro conversazione.

«Ho provato a mettermi co' una, Spadì, ma non ha funzionato. È da un po' che non funziona più niente», a quel punto Spadino non sapeva se preoccuparsi di più o arrabbiarsi perché l'altro aveva proprio scelto la giornata sbagliata per coinvolgerlo nel suo delirio senza senso. Trattenne l'impulso di riattaccare solo perché l'istinto gli diceva che stava per arrivare una bomba che non avrebbe potuto ignorare in nessuna maniera. Aveva imparato bene a fiutare i guai, la puzza di merda era inconfondibile.

«Chi è questa?», finse di interessarsi, incerto su come proseguire quella conversazione. Il flusso dei pensieri di Lele sembrava impossibile da inseguire.

«Una che lavora con me», rispose Lele, stranamente coerente. Spadino si sarebbe aspettato un'altra uscita estemporanea, che comunque non tardò ad arrivare. «Non mi hai mai detto com'è morto tuo padre», disse infatti Lele, senza perdere un secondo.

«Come nun se sa com'è morto? È morto», quando suo padre era stato ucciso, era finito persino al telegiornale. Non c'era nessuno a Roma, o fuori, che non sapesse chi era suo padre e come se ne era andato. Anche perché la sua morte non era diversa da quella di tanti altri che facevano la sua stessa vita. Tullio Adami era morto allo stesso modo, e anche il padre di Lele era andato incontro allo stesso destino sebbene fosse uno di quelli che si trovavano dalla parte giusta delle sbarre del carcere.

«Sembra così facile quando lo dici tu», se ne uscì Lele. Spadino non capì quel commento.

«Nun ce sta gnente de difficile, Lè. Mori' è facile come chiude' l'occhi p'annà a dormi'. Soprattuto pe' l'omini come mi' padre» _o come me_ , aggiunse col pensiero. Lo spiegò, nonostante avesse l'impressione di star dicendo una banalità che Lele già avrebbe dovuto conoscere tanto quanto lui.

«No, hai ragione», Lele fece una risatina fredda che Spadino non gli aveva mai sentito fare prima. Ebbe, per la prima volta con Lele, l'impressione di star parlando con qualcuno che non conosceva. «Io sto qua che me spacco la testa, ma c'hai ragione tu. È molto più facile di quello che sembra», altra risatina.

«Nun te sto a capi'», confessò allora Spadino, comprendendo che non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte se avesse continuato ad assecondare i suoi voli pindarici sconnessi.

«Scusami», rispose Lele, e gli sembrò finalmente tornato in sé, «Ti volevo solo salutare. Vorrei dirti una cosa».

«Daje», esortò Spadino.

«È ingiusto che lo dica a te, faresti bene a mandarmi affanculo, Credimi te lo sto a di' solo perché so che almeno tu me ascolti. Nun me voglio penti' de non averlo detto a nessuno, è l'unica cosa che me resta...»

Spadino inghiottì un'emozione che gli era salita in gola tutta d'un tratto, senza che neanche sapesse spiegarsi perché. Era così serio, anche se poche ore prima avevano parlato di auto e di scemenze. Avrebbe voluto dirgli una cosa qualsiasi per fargli capire che sarebbe stato pronto ad accogliere qualunque confessione Lele avesse voluto fargli, ma non gli vennero le parole. Si ricordò di come l'aveva accolto alla stazione di polizia, quando Spadino sembrava un naufrago e sarebbe stato così facile scacciarlo e finire il lavoro che la sua famiglia aveva così diligentemente portato avanti. La sua gentilezza gli pesava ancora nel petto.

«Tullio Adami l'ho ammazzato io», pronunciò Lele.

Spadino boccheggiò, sgranò gli occhi, nel tentativo di trovare un senso a quanto aveva appena sentito. «Ma che cazzo dici», si sentì dire. Aveva la sensazione di trovarsi nel bel mezzo di un gigantesco scherzo, come se Lele e Aureliano da un momento all'altro avrebbero bussato alla porta per fargli vedere che la casa era piena di telecamere. Non poteva che essere il coronamento di quella giornata oltre i confini della realtà.

«Ho ucciso lui e la donna che stava co' lui, Spadì, ti sto dicendo la verità»

«E perché cazzo m'o dovresti di' mo?!», urlò, irritato da quell'insistenza. Semplicemente non poteva crederci.

«Avevo paura. Samurai me stava a ricatta' e io non volevo morire», Lele rise amaramente, «Alla fine ho fatto peggio», qualche secondo di silenzio, «C'ho messo tempo ma mo ho capito, Spadì, nun me interessa più».

«Ma de cosa? Te rendi conto de quello che me stai a di'?!», abbassò il tono di qualche ottava, ma stavolta gli uscì disperato. Se non era uno scherzo, allora non poteva che essere un incubo.

«Mi dispiace, lo so... Sono un codardo, ma non sapevo a chi altro dirlo», per uno che aveva appena confessato un omicidio, Lele era così sinistramente tranquillo. Si era rassegnato ad affrontare le conseguenze di ciò che aveva commesso? Ma Aureliano l'avrebbe ammazzato.

«Senti, mo prendo 'a macchina e vengo. Dobbiamo parla' faccia a faccia de 'sta storia e 'o dovemo fa' pure subbito», si decise, alzandosi in piedi come se potesse partire già in quel preciso istante.

«No!», esclamò Lele, per la prima volta allarmato, «No, non ne voglio parla', Spadì. Non ci sta niente da dire»

«Questo n'o decidi te», s'indispettì Spadino.

«Non ti voglio dare l'impressione sbagliata: non ti sto chiedendo aiuto», spiegò Lele, tornado alla calma innaturale di prima.

«No?», Spadino era ben scettico.

«So che Aureliano mi odierà, so che me vorrà ammazzare. Non mi merito che me perdona, ma nun lo sto manco a chiede', Spadì»

«E allora che voi?», chiese Spadino, senza acrimonia, legittimamente curioso.

«Te l'ho detto, te voijo saluta'. Ti voglio bene, Spadino, e pure a Aureliano. Forse glie pare difficile da crede', ma siete l'unici amici veri che c'ho avuto»

Spadino si sentì nello stomaco il peso di qualcosa di inevitabile che stava per accadere. «Dove stai, Lè?», il panico gli mangiò le parole.

«Non ti preoccupare. Ciao, Spadì».

La chiamata s'interruppe, e Spadino si sentì mancare il fiato. Prima di rendersene conto, stava già correndo fuori di casa. Aveva preso un giaccone a caso dall'appendiabiti e, premendo sui tasti del telefono con le dita tremanti, chiamò Aureliano.

\---

Aureliano inchiodò la macchina nel bel mezzo dell'autostrada, strappando una bestemmia dalla bocca di Spadino. «Me stai a di' che stamo a piotta' p'arriva' a Roma perché Lele _te sembrava strano_?!», urlò, senza neanche provare a trattenere la rabbia.

Da quando erano partiti stava cercando di estorcere a Spadino una spiegazione, il motivo per cui all'improvviso era arrivato dicendo che Lele era nei guai e aveva bisogno d'aiuto; Spadino però era stato da subito restio, come se gli stesse nascondendo un segreto, e si distraeva ogni due minuti attaccandosi al telefono per tentare di entrare in contatto con Lele. Alla fine, a spizzichi e bocconi, gli aveva fatto capire che per telefono Lele gli era sembrato sconvolto e delirante, e che per questo Spadino s'era allarmato oltre ogni misura. Immediatamente la cosa gli aveva mandato il sangue al cervello: era vero che non era più geloso di Lele - anche se avrebbe sempre negato d'esserlo mai stato - ma quello era troppo.

«Ma parti che ce mettono sotto!», ribatté Spadino, spingendogli una spalla a mo' d'esortazione.

«No mo se nun me spieghi tornamo indietro», s'impuntò Aureliano, categorico, incrociando le braccia. Era notte, ma c'erano comunque abbastanza auto che li sorpassavano e protestavano a suon di clacson. Era talmente irritato che non voleva neanche ammettere in che pericolo si trovassero, stando lì fermi senza neanche le quattro frecce a segnalare la loro presenza.

«Annamo alla piazzola, nun fa er coglione Aurelià», ragionò Spadino. Aureliano lo guardò negli occhi per un lungo istante, poi rimise in moto l'auto con un sospiro esasperato.

Quando si fermò di nuovo, stavolta al sicuro, Spadino sembrava ancora più nervoso di quanto non fosse sembrato per tutto il viaggio. Il che era dire molto, visto che non aveva fatto altro che torcersi le mani, far traballare le gambe e armeggiare con il cellulare. Aveva anche notato, Aureliano, che evitava di guardarlo in faccia più dello stretto indispensabile. Ormai lo conosceva bene, sapeva che gli stava nascondendo qualcosa.

«Me stai a fa' perde' 'n sacco de tempo», si lamentò, ottenendo di far arrabbiare Aureliano ancora di più.

«Ma tu nun hai capito che ce sta a Roma? Nun hai capito che Samurai e tu fratello come ce vedono ce sparano? E mo stamo a fa' 'na cazzata, Spadì, te rendi conto?», cercò di razionalizzare, ingoiando la voglia che aveva di uscire al primo sbocco dall'autostrada e tornare a casa, portandosi via Spadino ora che era ancora sano e salvo. La prima volta che era tornato a Roma, da solo, lo proteggeva l'effetto sorpresa: nessuno dei loro nemici s'aspettava di vederlo. Ma ora su di loro pesava l'ultimatum di Manfredi, e sicuramente a Samurai avrebbe fatto comodo uccidere l'ultimo degli Adami e non avere più nessuno che potesse sollevare pretese su Ostia. Nessuno dei due avrebbe risparmiato Spadino, soprattutto suo fratello.

«Infatti nun t'ho chiesto de veni' co' me», il modo in cui lo disse pareva casuale, e forse davvero non aveva intenzione di ferirlo, ma ad Aureliano arrivò come una stilettata avvelenata tra le costole.

«Che dici? Te pensi che c'ho paura pe' me?», disse piano. Spadino si voltò a guardarlo, aveva guardato il telefonino tra le sue mani fino ad allora. Gli sembrò disperato.

«Te prego, Aurelià, se glie succede qualcosa come m'o posso perdona'?», rispose, altrettanto piano, «So' stati lui e Angelica che c'hanno salvato 'a vita, mo nun posso abbandona' a nessuno dei due se c'hanno bisogno».

Aureliano avrebbe voluto prendergli il viso tra le mani e rassicurarlo; quella non era che un'ulteriore conferma del fatto che Spadino era un uomo mille volte migliore di lui.

«Ma che t'ha detto? Perché t'ha fatto preoccupa' così?», insistette, nonostante fosse già convinto a fare qualsiasi cosa Spadino volesse.

Spadino abbassò gli occhi, tornando a chiudersi in sé stesso. «Penso solo che se vole ammazza', se già nun l'ha fatto», disse, e Aureliano sapeva che c'era dell'altro, lo leggeva dalla sua posa ritenuta col capo chino, e dai suoi occhi tristi. Ma se Spadino riteneva che per adesso si sarebbe dovuto accontentare di quell'informazione, allora si fidava.

«Va bene», disse, riavviando l'auto, «Va bene, Spadì».

\---

Erano arrivati a Roma con le prime luci dell'alba. Spadino aveva sempre tentato di immaginare come si sarebbe sentito, rivedendo la sua Roma dopo tanto. Da bambino l'aveva amata come una mamma; da adolescente era stato convinto di poterla avere ai suoi piedi; ora sapeva che Roma non era serva di nessuno e si vendicava duramente di quelli come lui che la credevano una Madonnina docile. Sapeva di non poterle sfuggire, ormai lo stava chiamando a sé e, con tutta probabilità, gli avrebbe offerto un altro cadavere su cui piangere.

Il cuore gli batteva nelle orecchie, assordante, mentre guidava verso la casa di Lele. Aureliano accanto a lui era stanco, piegato su sé stesso sul sedile, con gli occhi gonfi e cerchiati di rosso. Aveva dormito complessivamente meno di una ventina di minuti in tutte e sei le ore che c'erano volute per arrivare. Comunque più di quanto avesse dormito Spadino, che non aveva chiuso occhio. Li separava un silenzio che durava da tanto, non avrebbe saputo quantificarlo. Spadino lo guardava ogni tanto, con la coda dell'occhio, e pensava che lo stava tradendo. Negli occhi azzurri di Aureliano non c'erano che affetto e fiducia, mentre lui lo stava trascinando a salvare l'assassino di suo padre. Se ne vergognava profondamente, ma non aveva la lucidità di pensare ad una soluzione. Se gli avesse detto la verità, Aureliano l'avrebbe odiato, ma soprattutto avrebbe abbandonato Lele al suo destino e gli avrebbe impedito di raggiungerlo. Non poteva permetterselo. Ancora una volta stava decidendo di perdere ogni cosa.

«Devi girà de qua», gli segnalò Aureliano, debolmente, «Se n'è andato a vive' 'n mezzo ai pariolini come lui», aggiunse. Erano infatti a Roma Nord, in una zona che Spadino non conosceva bene, piena di palazzi antichi e boutique di lusso. Lele, sapeva Spadino, veniva da Appio, ma già solo da come parlava si capiva che gli era sempre piaciuto atteggiarsi da riccone dei Parioli.

L'appartamento di Lele si trovava in un grosso palazzone dalla facciata imbiancata di recente, con tanto di citofono per la portineria. Spadino aveva parcheggiato sul marciapiedi di un parchetto ben curato che stava lì di fronte, e lui e Aureliano erano scesi ad affrontare il freddo delle sette del mattino.

«Nun risponde, cazzo!», sbottò Spadino, dopo che aveva suonato per più di cinque minuti senza sosta, premendo il tasto accanto al nome di G. Marchilli fino a farsi dolere il polpastrello. Aureliano gli restituì uno sguardo stralunato, con gli occhi che quasi gli uscivano dalle orbite. Spadino sapeva cosa stava pensando, perché lo pensava anche lui, ma nessuno dei due osò dire nulla.

Così, rabbiosamente, suonò a tutti i campanelli del condominio in pochi secondi, poi ricominciò il giro, e ancora, ancora, finché una voce irritata non gli rispose dall'altoparlante.

«Aprime che nun me risponde mi' fratello», intimò, senza neanche preoccuparsi di spiegare ulteriormente.

«Chi è tuo fratello?», rispose la voce.

«Marchilli, abita qua»

«Ah, non sapevo che c'aveva un fratello»

«Ao, e aprime che c'ho da fa'!», sbottò. Sfidando ogni prudenza, il portone si aprì: era chiaro che in quel quartiere non fossero abituati alla gente come lui ed Aureliano.

Mentre entravano nel portone, Spadino registrò distrattamente la voce di qualcun altro che rispondeva dall'apparecchio. Corsero sulle scale. Spadino precedeva Aureliano. Il suo corpo doveva essere sfinito, ma non sentiva la stanchezza. Sotto la pelle guizzata l'elettricità dell'adrenalina che lo muoveva, spingendolo a scatti da una parte all'altra mentre cercava il nome di Lele sui cartellini che stavano vicino alle porte. Dietro di lui, Aureliano arrancava un po', ma si era adattato alla sua fretta. Spadino pensò a quanto gli stesse costando, e quanto ancora di più gli sarebbe costato una volta saputa la verità su Lele... Ma soffocò quel pensiero, in maniera relativamente semplice ora che in testa non aveva altro che l'immagine di Lele morto nel suo appartamento. Era tardi, era ormai troppo tardi, lo sentiva dentro alla pancia, nel panico che lo gonfiava, nelle orecchie che fischiavano. Non c'era Manfredi, non c'era da un pezzo ad occuparsi dei problemi al posto suo, e Lele aveva fatto in modo, condividendo con lui quel suo segreto disgustoso, che anche Aureliano si allontanasse. Adesso era il solo che comprendeva la gravità di quello che stava succedendo, e quello che ne avrebbe dovuto portare la responsabilità sulle spalle se avesse fallito. Quando aveva sporto denuncia nella stanzetta degli interrogatori in commissariato, Lele si era preso cura di lui dopo che Angelica l'aveva fatto fuggire; Lele era rimasto in contatto con lui mentre stava solo, in carcere, lontano da Roma: ora non c'era nessuno.

«È qua, Spadì!», lo richiamò Aureliano. Non si era accorto d'averlo lasciato un piano più sotto, né avrebbe saputo quantificare quanti piani avevano salito assieme. Scese la piccola rampa che lo separava dall'altro maledicendosi sottovoce per la sua distrazione. Che senso aveva perdersi in stupidi sentimentalismi, proprio che gli serviva essere lucido? Aureliano, Manfredi, lo sapeva, non avrebbero avuto di questi problemi.

«La dovemo butta' giù», considerò Aureliano. Spadino non ci pensò due volte, si buttò contro la porta con la spalla, caricando tutta la forza che aveva. Era ben più resistente di una semplice porta in legno, probabilmente era rinforzata con del ferro: gli fece male. Ci riprovò con un calcio, e fu anche meno efficace. La porta traballava contro gli infissi senza dare in minimo segno di voler cedere. Mentre stava per partire una seconda volta come un ariete, usando la spalla che non gli doleva, le mani di Aureliano lo fermarono.

«Aspetta, questa prima che se move ce spacca a tutt'e due», gli strinse il braccio tra le dita e Spadino si accorse di star tremando.

«Ce serve 'n martello, 'na cosa pe' batte' 'a maniglia», disse, attingendo ad una conoscenza consolidata dagli anni che aveva passato in mezzo ai suoi parenti, quelli che non si curavano affatto di portare avanti lo stereotipo dello zingaro ladro. Aureliano lo guardò per qualche lungo secondo, ormai sembrava di nuovo perfettamente vigile sebbene la fatica si distinguesse ancora nelle linee scure sotto ai suoi occhi. Poi scattò giù per la rampa di scale, come se avesse avuto un lampo di genio.

«Che state facendo?! Chiamo i carabinieri!», Spadino si voltò e vide che a urlare era stata una vecchia. Se ne stava in pigiama sul pianerottolo del piano di sopra, aveva l'aria spavalda e indignata ma, sotto sotto, si vedeva che aveva paura. Lui e Aureliano dovevano sembrarle proprio quello che erano in realtà: due brutti ceffi. Spadino sapeva che sarebbe stato prudente tentare di inventarsi una scusa, ma in quel momento nella sua testa c'era tabula rasa. Si infilò una mano nella tasca della felpa, che indossava sotto al giubbotto di Aureliano, e ne tirò fuori il coltellino. «Statte zitta sennò te vengo a cerca'», le rispose, forte abbastanza perché lei lo sentisse ma senza urlare. La vecchia rabbrividì, boccheggiò per qualche secondo e poi scappò, ritirandosi nel suo appartamento.

Nel frattempo Aureliano era tornato, tra le mani aveva uno di quelli aggeggi in ferro che servivano per montare le ruote delle biciclette. «Famme fa'», gli disse, facendogli cenno di spostarsi per garantirgli l'accesso alla porta. Il rumore del metallo che batteva sul metallo fu assordante; Spadino sapeva bene che in dieci minuti, anche meno se possibile, lui ed Aureliano avrebbero dovuto fuggire a gambe levate. Magari la vecchia che aveva minacciato avrebbe avuto troppa paura per farlo, ma chissà quanti, dietro quelle porte, stavano attaccati al telefono con le forze dell'ordine.

Miracolosamente, la maniglia cedette dopo pochi colpi. Si precipitarono entrambi all'interno dell'appartamento.

Dentro sembrava che ogni cosa fosse al suo posto. Spadino pensò che non sapeva niente di Lele, di come vivesse, quali fossero i suoi gusti, e guardando la sua casa ordinata non avrebbe comunque potuto dedurre nulla. Erano scenari completamente diversi, ma gli venne in mente come un lampo l'immagine della stanza in cui sua madre l'aveva tenuto chiuso, a casa sua. Il suo letto disfatto, in cui mangiava e dormiva, il pavimento appiccicoso e i mobili impolverati. _Anche questa è una prigione_ , pensò, senza potersi spiegare perché.

Lui e Aureliano, concitati, guardarono in ogni stanza: di Lele non c'era traccia. Spadino, che aveva pensato di trovarlo in qualche angolo, con un proiettile in testa nella cornice del suo stesso sangue schizzato sulle pareti, non provò alcun sollievo. Solo l'angoscia di dover ancora cercare un cadavere per tutta Roma. E se Lele non avesse mai avuto intenzione di uccidersi? Se avesse deciso di fare qualche gesto avventato, mettendosi magari contro Samurai? Il risultato sarebbe stato il medesimo.

«Daje Spadì, parlamo in macchina», lo incitò Aureliano, ed entrambi si mossero veloci verso la porta, poi giù per le scale e si lasciarono quell'edificio alle spalle. Da qualche parte giungeva il rumore delle sirene di una volante della polizia, ma loro erano già nell'auto e si stavano allontanando.

«Nun ce stava er ferro, me sembra. Po' esse che sta a lavora'», ragionò Aureliano, sul sedile del passeggero, dopo che ebbero messo diversi isolati tra loro e la casa di Lele, «Se doveva lavora' de notte e nun t'ha risposto», aggiunse, piuttosto convinto della sua teoria. Spadino, di contro, non lo era affatto, ma annuì comunque perché non gli veniva in mente nulla di meglio.

La stazione di polizia dove stava Lele era giù, a Roma sud, e ci misero ben quaranta minuti per arrivare, seppure andassero di fretta, nel traffico mattutino di Roma. Erano vicini al Natale, e Roma in quei giorni ribolliva di vita tra chi faceva gli ultimi acquisti e chi affrontava gli ultimi giorni di lavoro prima della festa.

«Vado a vede' io, te nun ci dovresti sta' proprio qua», comunicò Spadino, parcheggiando l'auto una strada dietro alla loro meta. Si riferiva al fatto che ad Aureliano era stato intimato dal Tribunale di non mettere piede a Roma senza permesso. Ovviamente delle regole a loro interessava ben poco, ma sarebbe stata una mossa stupida mandarlo nella tana del lupo.

Fu accolto da una ragazza poliziotta che gli disse esattamente quello che si sarebbe aspettato di sentire: Lele non c'era. Non solo, aggiunse che aveva preso diversi giorni di malattia e ormai non lo vedeva da circa una settimana. Mentre lei parlava, e Spadino sprofondava ancora più a fondo nello sconforto, gli venne da chiedersi, trasversalmente, se era lei la ragazza con cui Lele aveva provato a frequentarsi. Non ne capiva molto di ragazze, e in quel momento avrebbe fatto fatica a distinguere lei dalla vecchia che aveva visto prima, ma gli sembrava carina. Era snella, aveva occhi intelligenti. Doveva essere una furba.

«Nun ce sta», fece sapere ad Aureliano, chiudendosi lo sportello dell'auto alle spalle. Fuori faceva freddissimo, ma le mani non gli tremavano per quello. Appoggiò la fronte al volante e tirò un lungo sospiro. Una mano di Aureliano si posò sulla sua nuca scoperta, massaggiandola cautamente.

«Che voi fa'?», gli disse Aureliano, a voce bassa come se non volesse disturbarlo.

«'O devo trova'», rispose semplicemente Spadino.

Sapeva cosa stava pensando Aureliano: che Lele poteva essere ovunque, morto o vivo che fosse, e che non c'era alcun motivo per preoccuparsi perché in entrambi i casi sarebbe saltato fuori da solo. Spadino avrebbe voluto convincersi della medesima cosa, dirsi che aveva fatto il possibile. La sua pancia gli diceva la stessa cosa: era troppo tardi. Ma un pensiero gli mordeva il cervello, quell'idea che forse Lele stesse ancora aspettando di essere salvato. Come lui, chiuso nella sua stanza, che aveva aspettato Aureliano fino alla fine, senza volerlo ammettere a sé stesso. Aveva pensato alla morte tante volte, ma quella speranza l'aveva tenuto ben ancorato alla vita. Forse lui avrebbe potuto essere per Lele quello che Angelica era stata per lui. Non il salvatore che s'aspettava, forse - chissà chi avrebbe voluto, Lele. Suo padre? Sua madre? -, ma _qualcuno_ nonostante tutto.

«Che c'è rimasto? La mamma?», chiese Aureliano.

«Nun la conosco», mormorò Spadino. Non aveva neanche idea dei rapporti che c'erano tra lei e Lele. Non si ricordava neanche un'occasione in cui lui l'aveva nominata.

«Allora, Spadì, se dovemo organizza'. Nun c'avemo 'n cazzo, er ferro de tu' cugino l'avemo lasciato a casa. Nun se po' anda' a fa' li 'mpicci così»

Spadino avrebbe voluto ribattere che aveva fretta, che non si poteva assolutamente mettere tutto in pausa in quel momento cruciale. Ma non c'era nessun momento cruciale, solo lui che si trascinava da una parte all'altra di Roma tentando di fare qualcosa che era evidentemente impossibile. Aveva fatto penare Aureliano abbastanza.

Alzò lo sguardo su di lui e annuì, schiacciato dalla sincera preoccupazione che vorticava in quegli occhi azzurri. Qualsiasi cosa fosse nata tra loro solo il giorno prima, sarebbe morta presto, pensò.

Spadino era così stanco, e così anche Aureliano, e ormai gli pesava sulla testa il lutto per Lele e per la loro amicizia. Si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò. Senza lingua, come era stato il primo bacio. Stavolta Aureliano gli permise di sentire il profumo della sua pelle, e Spadino lasciò che gli cingesse il viso con le sue mani ruvide. Durò poco, ma per Spadino non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza.

«Annamosene dai», sussurrò Aureliano, e gli fece cenno di scambiarsi di posto. Spadino, senza dire nulla, obbedì.

\---

Non era affatto nelle condizioni di guidare, ma a Roma le mani e i piedi si muovevano da soli sul volante e sui pedali per portarlo ad Ostia. Accanto a lui, Spadino stava con gli occhi chiusi e la testa appoggiata al finestrino: sembrava che dormisse, ma Aureliano ormai sapeva riconoscere dal suo respiro che stava facendo solo finta. Come certe sere in cui l'aveva aspettato a letto ma aveva voluto evitargli l'imbarazzo di ammettere che voleva solo sdraiarsi accanto a lui. Quando lo guardava e l'altro aveva gli occhi chiusi e l'espressione distesa, si ricordava della differenza d'età che c'era tra loro. Era da tanto che non pensava a lui come ad un ragazzino, a ben vedere forse Spadino era sempre stato più maturo di lui. Anche in quel momento non gli sembrava un ragazzo: era un uomo in tutto e per tutto. I lineamenti del suo viso erano sempre stati affilati come il coltello cui era tanto affezionato, adesso erano parzialmente nascosti dalla barba che lasciava crescere quasi indisturbata. Gli dava l'aria di uno che ne aveva viste tante, cosa che in effetti era, a scapito dell'immagine da delinquente spregiudicato che aveva sempre avuto prima. Lo Spadino con la cresta che ballava spensierato era scomparso, pensò, la persona che gli stava accanto era un uomo spezzato. Aureliano si sentiva allo stesso modo. Se c'era una cosa in cui aveva fiducia, però, l'ultima probabilmente, era che loro due assieme ce l'avrebbero potuta fare. A trovare Lele, a vendicare Livia, Romolo, suo padre e tutto quello che era successo a Spadino. Si sarebbero presi Roma, solo loro, Aureliano non l'avrebbe condivisa con nessun altro.

Spadino non era uno sciocco, né uno sprovveduto. Come lo stesso Aureliano, conosceva bene la realtà della morte e sapeva come sopravvivere anche al più atroce dei dolori. Per questo Aureliano faticava a comprendere perché fosse così sconvolto. Gli mancava l'empatia, chissà, ma nonostante gli dispiacesse pensare che Lele fosse morto - o che potesse morire di lì a poco -, non riusciva a capire come questo potesse ridurre uno come Spadino in quello stato. Arrivato a quel punto, comunque, neanche gli interessava più tanto. Dopo il pomeriggio al mare non doveva più nascondere il fatto che avrebbe seguito Spadino in capo al mondo: se voleva cercare Lele fino a cadere svenuto, allora Aureliano gli sarebbe stato dietro per sorreggerlo al bisogno. Era la fiducia, quello che gli doveva in cambio della sua lealtà, ed era il fatto che non aveva mai provato sentimenti così profondi per nessuno dopo sua sorella. Neanche Isabel, che aveva perso prima di potersene innamorare veramente, proprio come con sua madre...

Che scherzo della natura, innamorarsi di un altro maschio!

Decise che la cosa più sensata da fare, era recarsi all'hotel di sua madre. A villa Adami sicuramente li avrebbero cercati, e malgrado fosse proprio lì che Aureliano teneva la macchina, i soldi e la maggior parte delle armi in suo possesso; non poteva rischiare che gli uomini di Samurai o di Manfredi piombassero su di loro che erano solo in due e in pessime condizioni. Guidò in silenzio per il resto della strada che conduceva ad Ostia lido, gettando occhiate furtive a Spadino, ancora addormentato per finta.

Quando parcheggiò lo fece di fronte al mare. Ormai il sole splendeva abbastanza alto. Era lo stesso sole sotto al quale aveva baciato Spadino, ma sembrava di guardarlo da un pianeta del tutto diverso.

«Ao, svegliate», disse, assecondando la recita di Spadino.

Spadino aprì gli occhi immediatamente, guardandosi intorno confuso. Allora ad Aureliano venne in mente che non l'aveva mai portato in quel posto.

«Do' stamo?», chiese l'altro, infatti. Aureliano gli indicò l'edificio che si estendeva sul lungo mare, alla loro sinistra.

«Era de mi' madre. Qua è sicuro, nun ce vengo da 'na vita», gli spiegò brevemente. Spadino semplicemente annuì e scese dall'auto. Aureliano lo seguì. Spadino s'era già avviato verso l'hotel, ma Aureliano non si sentiva ancora pronto ad entrare. Gli era venuta voglia di scendere in spiaggia, nonostante il freddo, e se Spadino avesse voluto andare con lui sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, anche se solo per qualche istante. Ma non se la sentiva di chiederglielo, zoppicante dalla stanchezza com'era, così gli lanciò le chiavi e gli disse di precederlo, e s'incamminò da solo.

_Te sto a porta' 'no zingaro a casa, a ma',_ pensò guardando le onde. Gli venne da ridere perché non sapeva cosa sua madre avrebbe pensato di quel fatto. Sotto le scarpe la sabbia era soffice, gli restituiva l'impressione infantile di camminare su una nuvola. Doveva assolutamente dire a Spadino di gettarlo in quel mare quando fosse morto.

Quando lo notò, erano già trascorsi diversi minuti: c'era un puntino nero che si stava avvicinando dalla sua sinistra. Era una persona, e a vederla Aureliano si strinse più forte nel suo giaccone. Indossava solo una giacca di pelle, sferzata dal vento di Dicembre che solo il giorno prima Aureliano aveva sperimentato sul corpo nudo. Si sentiva ancora addosso quelle frustate impietose, ma l'altra persona camminava indisturbata come una visione.

Quando Aureliano s'accorse che era Lele, pensò che fosse un corpo morto emerso dal mare per tormentarlo. Era bianco e sconvolto, e Aureliano si sentì piombare addosso tutta l'angoscia che probabilmente aveva provato anche Spadino per tutto quel tempo. Se Lele lo riconobbe, non diede alcun segno di stupore. «Lè!», lo chiamò Aureliano, urlando sopra il rumore del vento e del mare. Gli andò incontro.

«Che stai a fa'? T'avemo cercato pe' tutta Roma!», gli disse, quando fu abbastanza vicino. Lele allora alzò gli occhi su di lui: fino a qualche secondo prima aveva guardato all'orizzonte. Gli sorrise, ma era un sorriso amarissimo.

Prima che potessero parlare, la voce di Spadino li raggiunse. Stava correndo a tutta forza verso di loro, a scapito dell'andatura sbilenca che aveva avuto prima che Aureliano si congedasse, e urlava qualcosa. Sotto ai suoi occhi, Lele sembrò rimpiccolire di una taglia, improvvisamente mortificato: Aureliano capì che stava urlando il suo nome.

«Pezzo demmerda!», arrivò di peso, a braccia tese, contro Lele che neanche provò a resistere, cadendo sulla sabbia come una bottiglia vuota. «Vie' qua che t'affogo!», Aureliano non dubitava che avrebbe potuto farlo davvero.

Lele, per terra, non disse nulla ma aveva smesso di sembrare un fantasma, ora pareva più un pesce lesso, e Spadino sembrava uno che alle spalle aveva otto ore di sonno ristoratore. Aureliano rise, attirandosi addosso lo sguardo di entrambi. Lui, invece, tornò a guardare il mare.

Sua madre gli aveva fatto un regalo prezioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo idealmente doveva concludere questa storia, ma scrivendolo mi sono resa conto che avrebbe superato le 6.000 parole e non mi è sembrato il caso, soprattutto perché non mi va affatto di tagliare cose e minimizzare la vicenda di Lele. Spero che non vi dispiaccia. Mi scuso per il gigantesco ritardo: ho ripreso a lavorare e il tempo per scrivere si è ridotto all'osso. Prometto comunque che mi impegnerò per dare a questa storia una degna conclusione nel più breve tempo possibile.


	8. L'INFAME II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordo a tutti che questa è un'opera di finzione. Non voglio né giustificare né romanticizzare quello che vi troverete scritto. Il mio unico intento è quello di raccontare una storia. I pensieri dei personaggi non sono i miei, né condivido le azioni criminose che compiono.

L'hotel era ben tenuto, per essere un edificio semi abbandonato. C'erano due dita di polvere su ogni mobile e l'aria puzzava di chiuso, ma l'acqua e la luce funzionavano perfettamente. La cosa che gli saltò all'occhio, appena entrato, furono i colori: le pareti erano scure, decorate con motivi geometrici, e il contrasto con i mobili chiarissimi era mitigato dalla luce calda e soffusa delle lampade che erano sparse per la reception. Era un posto lussuoso, ma in una maniera ben più sottile di come lo era la sua casa, pensò Spadino. Se l'avesse potuto arredare lui, sicuramente ci sarebbe stato più oro, colonne di marmo, e anche un bell'affresco sul soffitto; anche così, comunque, gli piacque. Ad ogni modo, era stato troppo stanco per dedicare al design delle stanze più di un pensiero di mezzo secondo. Al suo fianco c'era Lele, e Aureliano li precedeva mostrando loro la strada.

Non si erano detti nulla di significativo: lui ed Aureliano erano praticamente due morti che camminano e neanche Lele era fresco come una rosa.

C'era stato un momento di imbarazzo quando Aureliano aveva dichiarato che sarebbe andato a dormire, e poi aveva guardato Spadino come aspettandosi che gli dicesse qualcosa. Non aveva idea di cosa volesse, Spadino, così l'aveva congedato con un gesto della mano accomodandosi sul divano dirimpetto a quello che già occupava Lele. Si trovavano in una saletta d'attesa accanto alla reception, faceva un freddo maledetto. Aureliano l'aveva guardato qualche altro secondo, l'espressione imperscrutabile, poi era andato a prendere loro delle coperte. Spadino non sapeva dove fosse andato dopo, ma presumeva che in un hotel ci fossero un bel po' di posti dove poter riposare.

Lui era crollato addormentato immediatamente, subito dopo aver posato la testa sul bracciolo del divano - ben più comodo di molti letti sui quali aveva dormito. Giusto il tempo di guardare Lele, di accertarsi che c'era davvero, ed era sprofondato in un sonno senza sogni. Aveva dormito come un sasso per chissà quanto tempo, ma quando si era svegliato aveva trovato comunque che Lele stava ancora dormendo e Aureliano non era tornato da ovunque fosse andato. Restò sotto le coperte a pensare, senza preoccuparsi di guardare fuori per vedere se era giorno o notte. Non gli interessava, non aveva comunque nessun impegno.

Un pensiero invasivo, che gli impediva di concentrarsi a lungo su qualunque altra cosa, era Angelica. Adesso che stava di nuovo sotto al cielo di Roma, lei gli mancava moltissimo. Non aveva mai pensato granché di lei quando vivevano assieme, ed era stato uno stupido. Chissà perché, si immaginava che Angelica avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli in quella circostanza. Forse era una sua percezione distorta dalla nostalgia, ma la immaginava saggia. Forse aveva solo bisogno di un'amica, ora che stava per perdere tutto.

Gli occhi gli caddero su Lele addormentato. Sulla sua faccia, di solito pulita come quella di un ragazzino, era spuntato un accenno di barba e i capelli scompigliati schizzavano dalla sua testa in ogni direzione. Anche quella era la faccia di un assassino. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che uno come Lele potesse essere capace di uccidere con le proprie mani. Spadino conosceva sé stesso, e i buchi neri di odio che aveva nella testa; conosceva tanti assassini e con molti ci aveva vissuto assieme, ma nella sua testa Lele era sempre stato parte di quell'altra schiera di persone: i deboli da cui non bisognava temere nulla. Eppure suo fratello glielo aveva detto tante volte che ogni uomo con una pistola in mano è un assassino.

Si chiese come sarebbe andata quella giornata. Sembrava tutto così lontano, ora che se ne stava rannicchiato senza gli occhi azzurri di Aureliano addosso, che non riusciva neanche a sentire l'ansia. C'era, dentro di lui, già il vuoto ed era peggio di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato. Perché questa volta aveva avuto Aureliano per davvero, e ci aveva rinunciato coscientemente. Alla Vela era stato diverso, la delusione era durata poco, diluita nella rabbia e nel disprezzo che aveva sentito per sé stesso. Si sarebbe dovuto aspettare quella reazione, ma aveva preferito illudersi che Aureliano allora lo potesse ricambiare. Aureliano oggi non era più lo stesso ragazzo per cui si era preso una cotta e anche i sentimenti di Spadino erano del tutto cambiati. L'idea di trovare un uomo con cui condividere la vita era sempre stato solo un sogno bislacco per lui che sapeva bene d'essere destinato a sposare una donna e fare molti figli; con Aureliano, per la prima volta, in quei mesi aveva pensato potesse diventare una realtà concreta. Anche se Aureliano non l'avesse voluto nella stessa maniera in cui lo voleva lui, ormai Spadino era arrivato ad un punto in cui non avrebbe potuto fare altro che seguirlo.

Da dove Lele stava appallottolato nelle coperte provenne un mugolio impastato. Spadino sollevò lo sguardo che era scivolato sul pavimento mentre era sovrappensiero, di nuovo su quella faccia pallida e lo trovò che sfarfallava gli occhi nel tentativo d'abituarsi alla luce delle lampade, disorientato.

«Buongiorno», lo salutò Spadino.

«Che ore so'?», borbottò l'altro.

«Nun c'ho idea».

Lele si alzò a sedere, stando ben attento a non farsi cadere di dosso il bozzolo di coperte, e si avvicinò ad una delle grandi finestre scostando le pesanti tende che oscuravano del tutto la luce esterna. «Potrebbe essere mattina presto, o sera tardi», considerò. Spadino riuscì a sbuffare una risata.

«Mo sì che m'hai svortato 'a giornata», gli rispose, più sarcastico di quanto avrebbe voluto essere. Lele, tornato nel suo campo visivo, incassò la testa nelle spalle, mortificato. In realtà Spadino non aveva intenzione di arrabbiarsi con lui. «Devo piscia' ma nun so dove cazzo 'sta er cesso», aggiunse quindi, tanto per lanciargli un appiglio.

Lele si guardò attorno, «Aureliano?», domandò.

«Forse dorme, boh». Dopodiché Lele si sedette sul suo divano e lo fissò per un lungo minuto. Spadino avrebbe voluto dirgli _che cazzo te guardi_ ma si rendeva conto che uno come Lele avrebbe preso male un'uscita del genere. Aspettò pazientemente che l'altro dicesse qualcosa, anche perché glielo doveva. Spadino aveva fatto la sua parte, ora toccava a lui.

«Non gliel'hai detto?», chiese infine, Spadino ammirò il fatto che non avesse abbassato la voce. Quella domanda gli strappò un sorriso amaro, in ricordo di quello che di lì a poco sarebbe successo.

«Se gli'o dicevo nun stava qua», ammise. Lele, che evidentemente conosceva Aureliano abbastanza da saperlo già da solo, annuì.

«T'ho messo in una situazione di merda», ribadì l'ovvio. Spadino decise di glissare su quell'uscita, non aveva senso stare lì a ripetersi cose che entrambi sapevano.

«Davero te volevi ammazza'?», chiese invece: era un dubbio che l'aveva attanagliato dal primo momento in cui l'aveva visto vivo sulla spiaggia.

Lele distolse lo sguardo e storse la bocca, visibilmente a disagio. Per qualche secondo fu come se volesse dire qualcosa ma non gli uscivano le parole, o almeno così interpretò Spadino il suo boccheggiare con lo sguardo fisso, concentrato, su un punto indefinito del pavimento. Spadino pensò che gli aveva fatto una domanda stupida. Anche lui aveva pensato molte volte di morire, nella sua vita, ma non avrebbe saputo dire se ne sarebbe stato davvero capace. Forse nessuno poteva dirlo, prima di premere il grilletto.

«Che t'è saltato nella capoccia?», decise di correggersi. Quella era una domanda difficile, ma meno impossibile.

«Le cose non girano bene, Spadì, io non ce la posso fa'», si sforzò di dire Lele, sempre senza guardarlo. Delle risposte vaghe, come quelle che gli aveva dato al telefono, Spadino non se ne faceva nulla. Non pretendeva comunque di capire cosa girava in testa a qualcun altro quando ancora doveva imparare a decifrare sé stesso: lasciò cadere l'argomento.

«Mo che se sveglia Aureliano dovemo parla'», decise di avvisarlo. Non che fosse pronto per affrontare quel discorso, né con Lele e tantomeno con Aureliano, ma pensava che rimandando sarebbe soltanto stato peggio.

«No, me la vedo io. Tu hai già fatto tanto!», esclamò Lele. Spadino apprezzava il sentimento, ma sapeva bene che Lele non sarebbe uscito vivo da quell'hotel se l'avesse lasciato da solo con Aureliano in quel frangente. Non voleva mettersi tra un uomo e la sua vendetta, e a ben vedere capiva la posizione di Aureliano molto più di quanto capisse Lele; ma che senso avrebbe avuto tutto il teatrino che aveva attrezzato, tornando a Roma di corsa per salvarlo, se lo mandava morire subito dopo?

«T'a voi vede' tu proprio mo che Aureliano è venuto a prende' er ferro», rise, senza essere minimamente divertito.

Lele restò impassibile, e ancora una volta Spadino restò impressionato dal coraggio che mostrava. Doveva essere cambiato davvero, maturato in qualche modo, disposto a pagare le conseguenze di quello che aveva combinato. Un po' lo invidiò, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso: lui tremava dentro solo al pensiero.

«Possiamo fare finta che non ne sapevi niente. Non devi rovinare la vostra amicizia per questo», insistette Lele. Spadino chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, colpito: avrebbe voluto poterlo ascoltare, e per un po' ci aveva anche pensato.

«Nun glie posso di' cazzate», anche se in realtà poteva, e con qualsiasi altra persona l'avrebbe fatto. Ma non si sarebbe mai potuto perdonare se avesse mentito ad Aureliano solo per tenerselo stretto. Doveva essergli fedele, anche se paradossalmente in quel caso significava ammettere di averlo tradito. Non avrebbe sopportato se ad unirli ci fosse stata una bugia. Guardò poi Lele negli occhi, doveva essere nervoso tanto quanto lui. «Mo sistemamo tutto, Lè», gli disse.

Lele annuì, serio, e insieme, in silenzio, attesero che arrivasse Aureliano.

\---

Aprendo gli occhi, la prima cosa che Aureliano aveva pensato era che non poteva credere di essere a casa. Non frequentava l'hotel di sua madre da parecchio, da quando era morta Livia. Neanche prima ci passava tanto tempo: a suo padre aveva sempre dato fastidio, quando lo cercava, trovarlo lì. Ma a Livia quel posto piaceva tanto quanto piaceva a lui, forse anche un po' di più visto che lei l'aveva frequentato da bambina quando la loro madre era ancora viva e quel posto era gremito di turisti. Livia aveva una camera preferita, che poi era diventata anche la preferita di Aureliano, e fu lì che lui si svegliò. Nel letto che, quando era più piccolo, condivideva con Livia finché suo padre non li aveva sgridati, perché erano troppo grandi ed era inappropriato. Era la stanza più grande, con una parete tutta di vetro che dava sul mare, e la notte ti cullava il rumore delle onde.

Aveva pensato che gli avrebbe fatto male rivedere quel luogo ora che non c'era più sua sorella, ma quando si era sdraiato sotto alle coperte che puzzavano di polvere, gli era venuto naturale pensare che non ci fosse luogo al mondo in cui lei gli era più vicina. Aveva dormito bene, ma c'era una nota stonata.

Si era alzato subito, infastidito, pensando che in quella maniera non gli sarebbe più riuscito di prendere sonno. Pensò che non c'era niente da mangiare, neanche degli spazzolini per lavarsi i denti, e lui aveva fame e si sentiva sporco dopo una giornata intera in macchina a sudare dall'ansia. Guardò l'orologio sul display del telefonino e vide che erano ancora le sei del mattino, ma non aveva più voglia di oziare a letto, dunque si alzò. Non sapeva neanche quante ore avesse dormito, sentiva i muscoli fremere dalla voglia di muoversi. Aveva bisogno di uscire e correre sulla spiaggia, e rilasciare tutta la tensione che aveva accumulato stando a letto.

Nel grande bagno della sua suite, grosso il doppio del salotto-cucina in cui aveva vissuto nei mesi precedenti, si sciacquò un po' il viso e si guardò allo specchio. Notò distrattamente come la sua pelle avesse risentito dello stress di quelle giornate e si rammaricò di non avere nulla per potersi lavare via un po' meglio il sebo.

Scendendo le scale per arrivare alla reception, non sentì alcuna voce, e siccome si sentiva ancora infastidito decise di non andare a controllare se i suoi ospiti si fossero svegliati. Uscì sul portico di cemento, rabbrividendo. Non aveva i vestiti adatti per andare a correre, e il cielo e il mare erano grigio ferro illuminati dal sole freddo di quella stagione, ma non gliene importava. Arrivò a grandi passi in riva al mare e prese a correre sulla sabbia bagnata. Era a casa per davvero.

Quando rientrò, forse un'ora dopo, non lo sapeva con precisione, fu accolto da un vociare concitato e gli venne allora in mente che forse Spadino poteva aver fame: non si ricordava neanche l'ultima volta che avevano mangiato. Fu quasi sul punto di voltarsi e uscire a fare la spesa, ma ci ripensò. Era fradicio di sudore e non gli andava affatto di farsi rivedere dalla sua gente conciato in quella maniera. Si sarebbe concesso qualche minuto per riprendersi.

Non appena chiuse la porta d'entrata dietro di sé, le voci cessarono. La corsa gli aveva notevolmente migliorato l'umore, e solo per quello ignorò la cosa. Entrò nella sala d'attesa e trovò Spadino e Lele avvolti nelle coperte, pallidi, che lo guardavano stralunati. Gli venne quasi da ridere.

«Ve siete sveijati», disse, a mo' di presa in giro. Nessuno dei due rispose nulla. Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Che è?», chiese. Non aveva voglia di ascoltare quello che volevano dirgli, però, se erano guai. Voleva passare una mattina in tranquillità, uscire a comprare una colazione da consumare guardando il mare e continuare a ignorare il fatto che Spadino si fosse rifiutato di dormire con lui perché c'era Lele. I problemi potevano rimandarli al pomeriggio, o più tardi ancora, ne aveva avuti abbastanza per una vita intera e sapeva bene che ne avrebbe avuti per l'eternità. Era troppo chiedere una mattina di pausa soltanto?

Evidentemente entrambi i suoi compagni pensavano di sì. Avevano due facce gravi e stavano fermi come statue di sale. Spadino parlò: «Lele te deve di' 'na cosa», disse.

Aureliano, che avrebbe preferito prestare attenzione a qualsiasi altra cosa in quella stanza, si trovò costretto a spostare lo sguardo su Lele. Lele che era stato con loro solo qualche ora, e già aveva rovinato quel minimo di equilibrio che avevano. «Daje», disse, riluttante, aggiungendo mentalmente un _se proprio devi._

«È 'na cosa delicata, è meijo che te metti a sede'», disse ancora Spadino. Poi si alzò e si andò a sedere sul divano accanto a Lele, indicando ad Aureliano d'accomodarsi dove era stato seduto lui. Ecco che se ne andava via il buon umore, pensò Aureliano. Si sedette comunque, tanto per evitare polemiche - che non si sarebbe risparmiato di fare a Spadino, più tardi, quando fossero stati soli. Poteva essere paziente, ma non un martire.

«Non ci sta un modo giusto per dirlo», cominciò Lele, esitante. Aureliano notò che non riusciva a guardarlo in faccia, sembrava impaurito ma anche stranamente determinato nel modo in cui modulava la voce perché suonasse forte e chiara.

«Allora basta ch'o dici», sbottò, non sopportando l'anticipazione. Gli avevano sempre dato fastidio le persone che tentennano.

Lele sospirò, alzò lo sguardo su di lui e lo guardò negli occhi. Aureliano lo rispettò, per un attimo: sapeva di far paura. Poi l'altro parlò: «Ho ucciso io tuo padre», disse.

Istintivamente, alzò un sopracciglio. «Ch'a detto, Spadì?», chiese, ma Spadino non lo guardava e non disse niente.

«Ho detto che l'ho ammazzato io. Stava con una prostituta, e ho ucciso pure lei», ripeté Lele.

«No, famme capi' bene, chi avresti ammazzato tu?», non aveva idea di che tono avesse usato, o di che faccia stesse facendo, sapeva solo che se quello era uno scherzo li avrebbe strozzati entrambi a mani nude.

«Samurai lo voleva fuori dal giro, e mi ha minacciato. O lo facevo o m'ammazzava a me e io me so' cagato sotto», poi, a voce bassa, tornando a rivolgere lo sguardo al pavimento, aggiunse: «Me dispiace, Aureliano, me dispiace davvero non sai quanto».

«No», si sentì dire, ma era come se parlasse - ringhiasse - qualcun altro, «No nun lo so quanto», le parole gli uscivano fuori direttamente dal petto, dove sembrava ribollisse un vulcano, «Nun lo so perché me stai a di' che tutto 'sto tempo m'hai preso pe' culo, no, Lè?»

Lele incassò come se fosse stato un colpo fisico, e accanto a lui anche Spadino rabbrividì.

«Spadino s'è preoccupato pe' te, c'hai fatto veni' de corsa pe' sarva' er pezzo demmerda che sei», continuò, indicando con un gesto secco della mano il punto in cui Spadino stava seduto a testa bassa, mortificato. Si stava dando la colpa di quello che stava succedendo, pensò Aureliano, aveva dato fiducia alla persona sbagliata e ora credeva che Aureliano sarebbe stato in collera con lui. Ma non aveva nessuna responsabilità del fatto che Lele fosse un infame e un bugiardo.

«Io lo sapevo», intervenne Spadino. Aureliano, che sicuramente non aveva capito bene, spostò l'attenzione su di lui.

«Cosa?», domandò.

«Questo. Lo sapevo, me l'aveva detto»

«Quando?»

«Ar telefono, prima che te venivo a chiama' 'n pizzeria»

Aureliano si alzò e gli si avvicinò perché non sopportava che l'altro non lo guardasse in faccia. Gli prese il collo in una mano e lo costrinse ad alzare il viso verso di lui, accanto a loro Lele trasalì ma venne ignorato.

«Nun te credo», disse, ma gli occhi di Spadino erano sinceri e lucidi. Strinse più forte la presa del palmo contro il suo pomo d'Adamo. «Perché nun m'hai detto gnente?», domandò, e non gliene importava nulla se suonava disperato o se sotto alla sua mano il respiro di Spadino era roco e affaticato. Quello era Spadino, che aveva mandato la sua vita a puttane per lui, poi si erano baciati e dormivano assieme e Aureliano aveva permesso che gli parlasse in una maniera che sarebbe costata la vita a chiunque altro sulla faccia della terra. Non aveva senso.

«M'avresti fatto perde' tempo», gracchiò Spadino, senza neanche provare a divincolarsi.

Un'altra parola da quella bocca, e ad Aureliano sarebbe scoppiato il cuore. Portò anche l'altra mano su quella gola bianca e strinse più forte che poteva. Per qualche secondo, mentre il corpo di Spadino lottava contro la sua forza per tornare a respirare e Lele, accanto a loro, urlava disperato, pensò che l'avrebbe ucciso. L'avrebbe strozzato e poi buttato in mare e poi si sarebbe sparato un colpo in testa nella stanza preferita di Livia, sul letto ancora sfatto. Nell'annaspare di Spadino, mentre gli graffiava le mani con le sue unghie corte, sarebbero morti entrambi e il sogno di possedere Roma.

_«Se deve mori' sarà sotto a 'ste mani»_

Ma lo lasciò andare.

«Oddio, oddio», ripeteva Lele, toccando Spadino come se fosse fatto di vetro mentre questi ansimava. Aureliano si allontanò, non volendo vedere ciò che aveva appena fatto, o gli occhi pieni di lacrime di dolore dell'altro.

«Hai portato l'assassino de mi' padre a casa de mi' madre», disse, non gli importava neanche che qualcuno lo stesse a sentire. «Mo se spiega tutto», ripensò a come Spadino l'avesse respinto mettendo in dubbio i suoi sentimenti. Stava proiettando su di lui le sue insicurezze, non aveva fatto altro che prenderlo in giro. E lui che voleva dargli ogni cosa...

Lele, alzatosi in piedi, sollevò Spadino dal divano e se lo caricò addosso, sostenendo parte del suo peso. Aureliano non guardò in che condizioni l'aveva lasciato, né disse nulla mentre li sentiva andar via: Spadino che ancora respirava a fatica. Si avvicinò alla finestra e fissò il mare.

\---

Lele non avrebbe mai saputo spiegare a parole cosa aveva vissuto in quegli ultimi mesi. Da quando Aureliano era andato via, dopo aver bruciato un cadavere e commesso un altro omicidio con la sua complicità, aveva deciso che era arrivato il tempo di mettere a posto la sua vita. Avrebbe dovuto sapere fin da subito che con quelle premesse non sarebbe potuta finire bene. C'era, per di più, la questione in sospeso che aveva con Aureliano e con Spadino. Spadino aveva cominciato a trattarlo bene, come un amico, e Aureliano gli era sembrato pacifico l'ultima volta che si erano visti. Ma quel rapporto era basato su una bugia, e non poteva sopportarlo tanto quanto non sopportava gli incubi. Tullio Adami e quella donna, di cui neanche conosceva il nome, tornavano a trovarlo ogni notte per ricordargli chi era davvero e tutto quello che non poteva avere.

Aveva chiesto ad una sua collega di uscire insieme. Si chiamava Cristina ed era una bella ragazza, soprattutto gli strappava sempre qualche risata quando lavoravano insieme. Aveva pensato che si potesse ripartire da lì. La sua casa era così fredda, e vuota, e se lei ci avesse passato qualche notte forse gli sarebbe sembrato di viverci davvero. Ma così non era stato, perché dopo tre appuntamenti e un tentativo di fare sesso, aveva ripensato a suo padre morto, e al padre di Aureliano con la sua donna, e a Samurai. Gli era venuto da vomitare. Le aveva detto che usciva da una relazione complicata e non se la sentiva di ricominciare. In realtà l'unica relazione vagamente importante che si ricordasse d'aver avuto con una donna era quella con Sara Monaschi, ma se pensava a lei non gli veniva nostalgia: pensava solo a Monsignor Theodosiou schiacciato al suolo dopo un volo di metri e metri infinito e all'inizio della sua maledetta storia dell'orrore. Non avrebbe voluto rivederla mai, neanche per sbaglio.

Sua madre non aveva tempo per lui, non l'aveva mai avuto. Da quando avevano divorziato, lei e suo padre, sua madre si era risposata fuori Roma con il suo amante e aveva un'altra famiglia. Suo padre aveva provato a portarlo da lei, ma quelle visite si erano fatto sempre più rare man mano che sia Lele che sua madre si accorgevano di non avere più nulla da dirsi. Adesso si chiamavano per Natale e per i compleanni, e lei una volta gli aveva fatto gli auguri per il lavoro, quando era stato assunto. Non era neanche venuta al funerale del suo ex marito. Non si aspettava di poter parlare con lei. Così era solo, e aveva solo Spadino che gli voleva bene - forse - solo perché non sapeva cosa aveva fatto.

Non poteva parlare con lui, si diceva, non poteva raccontargli della minaccia di Samurai perché Spadino l'avrebbe detto ad Aureliano. Per tanto tempo era stato terrorizzato dall'idea che questi lo scoprisse e tornasse a vendicarsi, si era accorto solo dopo che i suoi sentimenti erano mutati che in realtà aveva solo paura di perdere l'unico brandello di relazione umana che ancora gli restava. E non dubitava che Spadino avrebbe scelto Aureliano, perché avrebbe dovuto scegliere un traditore che una volta stava persino per costargli la vita?

Le giornate erano diventate sempre più lunghe e faticose, e non aveva mai voglia di uscire dal letto e andare a lavorare. Mangiava poco e si sentiva mancare le forze, le sue notti erano costellate di incubi che non lo facevano dormire come avrebbe dovuto. Sempre più spesso camminava tra la gente sembrando uno zombie; aveva fatto preoccupare anche la povera Cristina che gli aveva passato sottobanco il numero di uno psicologo. Ma Lele l'aveva strappato e cestinato appena arrivato a casa: non gli sarebbe servito a niente, pensava. Non poteva sedersi nello studio di un dottore e raccontare che aveva ammazzato delle persone e non riusciva a perdonarsi. Cosa si aspettava di sentirsi dire se non un _te lo meriti?_

Non aveva scontato neanche un giorno di carcere per quello che aveva fatto, e in verità, nonostante il senso di colpa, non avrebbe voluto. Se si immaginava in prigione, si immaginava impiccato con un lenzuolo in uno dei minuscoli gabinetti delle celle. Quello poteva farlo anche stando fuori, ed era sempre più convinto fosse l'unico modo per pagare ciò che aveva fatto. Era un codardo e si odiava, non avrebbe sopportato di convivere con sé stesso troppo a lungo.

Aveva sempre una pistola a portata di mano, sarebbe stato così facile...

Non poteva credere che Aureliano avesse tentato di soffocare Spadino davanti ai suoi occhi. Gli era sembrato un mostro, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, le narici dilatate, la bocca contratta in una linea durissima e le vene sul collo che parevano sul punto di esplodere. Rosso di rabbia, grosso, incontrollabile: Lele aveva avuto così paura che non si era sentito più i muscoli. Avrebbe voluto muoversi, spostarlo e salvare Spadino che si contorceva nello sforzo di toglierselo di dosso, ma era come se il suo corpo avesse smesso di funzionare. Poteva esserci lui sotto quelle mani, _doveva_ esserci lui, e una parte di lui si aspettava che, una volta finito con Spadino, Aureliano avrebbe strangolato anche lui. Era uscito da quell'hotel con le gambe tremanti, trascinandosi l'amico addosso, senza riuscire a collegare i pezzi di quello che era successo, o spiegarsi quello che non era successo. La sera prima aveva pensato di uccidersi, e si svegliava con la paura di essere ucciso.

Aveva portato Spadino a casa sua, ma prima gli aveva concesso un lungo giro in macchina per permettergli di riprendersi. In realtà era servito anche a lui, che per tutto il tempo non avrebbe desiderato che mettersi a correre urlando per tutte le strade di Roma, nella speranza che qualcuno gli sparasse.

«Damme 'na sigaretta», aveva gracchiato a un certo punto Spadino, mentre erano imbottigliati nel traffico sul raccordo.

«Non penso che dovresti-», aveva tentato di protestare Lele, ma Spadino aveva tagliato corto: «Satte zitto famme fuma'», e Lele non aveva potuto fare altro che obbedire.

Anche Spadino gli aveva fatto paura. C'era qualcosa, in quello che aveva visto, che gli faceva sospettare che Spadino, pur sapendo come difendersi, si fosse lasciato deliberatamente mettere le mani addosso. Da com'era seduto sul sedile del passeggero, Lele poteva vedere che nella tasca della sua felpa aveva un coltello. Era il solito che aveva da quando lo conosceva, non gli sarebbe costato nulla prenderlo e piantarlo in una delle braccia tese di Aureliano...

Ma non voleva neppure pensarci.

Mentre salivano le scale per arrivare a casa sua, Lele si sentì chiamare. Si voltò e vide la faccia di Giulio, quello che lui conosceva come _il vecchio del piano di sotto_ , fare capolino dallo spiraglio della sua porta di casa. Indossava sempre degli occhiali dalle lenti spessissime che facevano sembrare i suoi occhi neri due volte più grandi del normale. Era un omino curvo e pelato, assomigliava in tutto e per tutto ad una tartaruga. Lele non lo trovava simpatico, né pensava di stare simpatico a lui; aveva captato dai pettegolezzi degli altri condomini che, dopo la morte di sua moglie, trattava tutti come se gli avessero appena preso a calci il cane, e non aveva mai preso il suo livore sul personale.

«Mi dica...», gli rispose, scendendo i pochi gradini che lo separavano dal suo pianerottolo per ascoltarlo, e, soprattutto, per frapporsi tra lui e Spadino, rimasto un po' indietro.

«I ladri ti hanno sfondato la porta! Non hai sentito?!», Giulio parlava sempre molto velocemente e con una certa aggressività nella voce, il che era parte del motivo per cui Lele non lo riteneva certo il suo vecchio preferito.

Per un attimo restò interdetto, considerando quello che aveva appena sentito, ma Spadino dietro di lui si schiarì la gola e, quando Lele si fu voltato per vedere cosa volesse, lo trovò che ammiccava con le sopracciglia. Lele comprese.

«No, ma non erano i ladri», tornò a rivolgersi al vecchio, fingendo disinvoltura, «Era...», si guardò attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire, «Era mio cugino», gli uscì infine, e lo disse solo perché se avesse fatto passare ancora altri secondi qualsiasi cosa avrebbe detto sarebbe sembrata totalmente innaturale.

«Era quello!», esclamò trionfante Giulio, indicando nella direzione generale di Spadino, che pure si era tirato il cappuccio della felpa sulla testa e aveva cercato di nascondere il viso - ora Lele capiva il perché.

«Sì, lui è mio cugino», ribadì Lele, «Mio cugino Spadi-», si interruppe di colpo, imbarazzato. Spadino non si chiamava certo Spadino, né poteva presentarlo così fuori dall'ambiente criminale! No, il suo vero nome era qualcosa che iniziava con la A: una cosa come Aureliano, ma non Aureliano perché Aureliano era già il nome di Aureliano. Si sentì un idiota.

«Alberto», intervenne Spadino, provvidenziale. In effetti aveva la faccia da Alberto, considerò Lele, anche se non quanto avesse la faccia da Spadino. 

Il vecchio li squadrò entrambi da capo a piedi con i suoi enormi occhi, fece cenno a Lele di avvicinarsi di più. Lele, per evitare discussioni, lo assecondò, nonostante desiderasse solo salire le scale che lo separavano da casa sua.

«Stai attento ché tuo cugino mi sembra», Giulio abbassò la voce, in tono cospiratorio, «un _drogato_ », disse grave. Spadino, che evidentemente aveva sentito nonostante la premura dell'altro di non farsi udire, scoppiò a ridere.

«Sì, 'namose a buca', Lè», esortò, si esibì in un profondo inchino per Giulio e lo salutò: «Arrivederci ar duca», poi si avviò verso casa di Lele, con Lele alle calcagna. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che quell'uscita non l'aveva divertito.

Una volta entrati a casa, Lele contattò la polizia che aveva tentato di entrare in comunicazione con lui per dargli la notizia dell'effrazione mentre il suo cellulare era scarico. Raccontò anche a loro la storia del cugino e disse che non aveva intenzione di sporgere denuncia. Il poliziotto dall'altra parte della linea telefonica, comunque, non gli sembrò particolarmente interessato alla questione e la chiamata terminò dopo nemmeno due minuti.

Aureliano e Spadino avevano spaccato la maniglia della sua porta di ingresso. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare un fabbro per farsela sostituire, ma in quel momento non gli interessava proprio per nulla.

«Che vuoi mangiare?», chiese a Spadino, che guardava sovrappensiero giù in strada, appoggiato alla finestra del suo piccolo soggiorno. Si era tolto il giaccone, parecchie taglie più grande della sua come molte delle cose che Spadino di solito indossava, e Lele aveva subito notato che era dimagrito. Non che fosse mai stato grasso, o muscoloso, ma si ricordava che in carcere aveva rimesso su tutto il peso che aveva perduto nei mesi di reclusione presso casa sua. Con un brivido pensò alle cose che gli aveva raccontato di quel periodo, ed era certo che ne avesse omesso la maggior parte...

«Gnente», rispose Spadino, distratto.

«Dai Spadì, so' sicuro che non mangi da ieri almeno», decise di insistere.

«Fatte i cazzi tua», sbottò Spadino, infastidito, senza neanche guardarlo in faccia, «Tu pare che nun hai mai magnato nella vita tua», aggiunse sprezzante. Lele dovette concordare tra sé: nell'ultimo periodo ammetteva di non essere l'immagine della salute.

Si guardò a lungo le scarpe in silenzio, prima di parlare di nuovo. Non voleva invadere gli spazi di Spadino, sembrargli un impiccione. Già gli sembrava un'invasione della sua vita privata il semplice fatto di aver assistito a quello che era successo con Aureliano. Anche se era assurdo, ovviamente, perché non era colpa sua, ma non voleva dargli l'impressione di voler dare giudizi. O ordini, peggio ancora!

«Come ti senti?», optò per un esordio neutro, per introdurre l'argomento adagio evitando di venire accoltellato lì, sul posto. Aveva dimenticato, ora che erano diventati quasi amici, che anche Spadino sapeva essere feroce.

Come per miracolo, Spadino fu civile. «T'o dovrei chiede' io», disse infatti.

«Io sto bene», mentì Lele, «Meglio», rettificò prima che Spadino potesse dargli un'altra risposta avvelenata.

«Bella», apprezzò l'altro, senza né gioia né sarcasmo. Ancora guardava fuori. Lele andò a sedersi sul divanetto, sentendosi stanco come se non avesse dormito affatto.

«Come va la gola?», ritentò, e subito dopo averlo detto sperò che Spadino non l'avesse sentito. Gli tornò in mente Tullio Adami, senza un motivo apparente, e poi gli occhi da pazzo di Aureliano.

«Posso sopravvive'. Damme 'na sigaretta», stavolta Lele gli lanciò il pacchetto senza fiatare.

Stettero in silenzio per molto tempo. Spadino in piedi che fumava una sigaretta dopo l'altra, e Lele a guardarlo nel tentativo di trovare una parola giusta da dirgli. Non ne trovò.

«Nun pensavo de torna' a Roma così presto», ruppe il silenzio Spadino, esalando una boccata di fumo.

«Scusami», rispose Lele, perché gli sembrava doveroso ripeterlo per l'ennesima volta. Spadino girò il viso abbastanza da lanciargli uno sguardo di sbieco.

«Sei proprio 'n coijone, Lè», constatò, «Tu proprio nun sei fatto pe' fa' 'sta vita. Do' pensavi d'annà». L'aveva detto quasi con affetto, per quanto affettuoso potesse suonare uno come lui. Lele si sentì come se gli avesse strizzato il cuore sotto al piede. Lo sapeva già da solo.

«No, io non sono come voi. E non vi capisco», confessò, come se Spadino non lo sapesse da sé. «L'uomo che Aureliano ha ucciso aveva una figlia, Spadì, 'na bambina. L'ho vista al funerale», disse poi, a bassa voce perché gli faceva male udire quelle parole.

«Che uomo?», si sorprese Spadino.

«Quando è venuto a Roma... non te l'ha detto?»

«No», rispose l'altro, e distolse lo sguardo da Lele, sovrappensiero. Ecco una delle cose che Lele non capiva: come potevano portarsi dentro segreti così grandi, proprio loro che si avevano l'un l'altro?

«Si chiamava Cesare Negri», spiegò, «Era quello che ha dato l'informazione di dove stavi a tuo cugino. Aureliano è andato a risolve' ma... l'ho mandato io».

«Come cazzo se fa a fa' finta che non è successo, Spadì?», domandò. Sulle ultime sillabe gli tremò la voce, seppellì la faccia tra le mani. Spadino non disse nulla: anche Lele sapeva che non c'era alcuna risposta a quella domanda. Gli faceva male la testa.

«Faccio la pasta», annunciò Spadino dopo un po'.

Con un sottofondo di piatti e stoviglie che venivano spostate e passi dalla cucina, Lele riprese a respirare normalmente.

\---

La macchina di Spadino, quella che Aureliano gli aveva regalato ed era rimasta a lui, l'aveva subito portata a Villa Adami. Si era ripreso la sua jeep e le sue cose, ma non era voluto restare in quella casa più dello stretto necessario. Non c'era nessun luogo, a dire il vero, dove gli avrebbe fatto piacere rimanere. Essere tornato a Roma gli era parso un trionfo, seppure le circostanze non fossero ideali, ma ora era da solo. Si era reso conto di non essere più neanche un boss, visto che nessuno dei suoi ufficialmente sapeva che era tornato e non erano andati a salutarlo. Non ci aveva pensato, prima, ma in effetti la vita a Roma correva veloce e semplicemente non era realistico pensare che la giostra potesse fermarsi solo per aspettare che salisse lui.

L'unica persona con cui avrebbe voluto parlare in quel momento era morta: Romolo c'era sempre stato per lui, era lui quello cui si rivolgeva quando aveva un guaio che non poteva risolvere da solo. Da suo padre si era sempre sentito svalutato e sminuito, mentre agli occhi di Livia voleva apparire indipendente, ma Romolo era estraneo alle complicate dinamiche della sua famiglia. Era quello che lo proteggeva, che lo consigliava. Anche Rocco, che era stato ammazzato assieme a lui, era uno dei pezzi grossi che contava di più tra gli affiliati del clan Adami.

Aureliano scandagliò a lungo le sue possibilità mentre finalmente si nutriva e lavava, seppur meccanicamente. Lo fece perché semplicemente non aveva nient'altro da fare, sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso lasciarsi rimuginare a briglia sciolta. Si era immaginato il rientro a Roma in maniera totalmente diversa. I progetti che aveva fatto ormai giacevano sepolti dal Tirreno, sotto l'acqua e sotto al rancore.

Si ricordò di Flavio Lucci, il figlio di Romolo, che Aureliano non conosceva molto bene a dire il vero. Pensò comunque che il figlio dell'uomo più fidato che avesse avuto potesse essere un buon punto di partenza per ricostruire tutto quello che aveva lasciato andasse perduto. Non attese neanche un istante: uscì subito per cercarlo.

\---

«Come stamo messi, Lè, dimme 'n po'», disse Spadino. Stavano mangiando la pasta con il tonno che aveva cucinato seduti al tavolo della cucina di Lele. L'atmosfera era tranquilla, ma sotto c'era una linea di tensione che andava dall'uno all'altro, come un'elettricità che li faceva sentire entrambi sul filo del rasoio. Era la paura, pensò Lele, perché si trovavano al centro di un campo di battaglia con entrambi i fianchi scoperti. Spadino a Roma era come se girasse con un bersaglio al centro della fronte, e Lele non sapeva cosa fare per aiutarlo. «Che se dice qua a Roma?», aggiunse, precisando meglio cosa voleva sapere.

«Con Aureliano fuori dal giro Samurai s'è preso tutto», raccontò Lele, scegliendo le parole con cautela. Forse era sciocco e infantile, ma fare il nome di Aureliano dopo tutto quello che era successo gli sembrava indelicato nei confronti di Spadino. Come se Samurai non avesse fatto uccidere molti dei suoi familiari, pensò, e sicuramente per Spadino quello era peggio che venire picchiato da uno che era stato suo amico. Chissà quanti di quei momenti Spadino aveva vissuto e dimenticato; quelle che a Lele sembravano questioni gravi erano la quotidianità di Spadino. Si rimproverò d'essere così ingenuo.

«Solo i terreni de Ostia glie mancavano pe' fa' l'affari co' quelli de bassa Italia», considerò l'altro. Se il nome di Aureliano l'aveva colpito, non lo diede a vedere.

«Adesso ce l'ha. Anche tuo fratello ha piegato la testa»

«Nun ce sta nessuno co' le palle de mandarlo affanculo», Spadino si concesse una risatina amara. Lele si chiese se pensasse ai progetti che aveva fatto con Aureliano, ma era piuttosto sicuro che la risposta fosse sì. Anche se a Spadino, pensava, non era mani interessato tanto il potere in sé, quanto la libertà che poteva venire solo con esso.

«Non conviene», ribatté Lele.

«Aureliano ce la potrebbe fa'», disse dopo un po', Spadino. Sembrava perso nei propri pensieri, come se neanche si fosse reso conto d'aver parlato ad alta voce. «L'omini sua de Ostia li può convince'». Era sicuro, realizzò Lele, che Aureliano sarebbe riuscito da solo a prendersi Roma, a trionfare su Samurai. Non solo, se lo augurava, anziché pensarci con rancore. Avrebbe dovuto disprezzarli entrambi, Aureliano e Samurai allo stesso modo.

«Dovresti pensa' a te, a quello che vuoi fare», provò a dire, perché quello che avrebbe voluto dire davvero sarebbe stato sicuramente accolto male dall'altro. Spadino non poteva continuare ad ammirare Aureliano come un generale con il suo re.

Subito dopo averlo pensato, però, Lele si rese conto di quanto fosse stupido quel pensiero. Spadino non aveva dove andare e Roma l'avrebbe attirato per sempre. Era la vita che gli era stata insegnata, non aveva possibilità di fuga. E non le aveva Aureliano...

Aveva voluto incitare Spadino a dimenticare Aureliano e quella vita, ma non era così che le cose funzionavano in quel mondo. Vide chiaramente, allora, la futilità di tutto quello che era capitato quel giorno, e anche prima. Loro erano uomini piccoli con dolori insignificanti, i loro litigi poco più che bisticci tra bambini. Contavano così poco, mossi come burattini da enormi forze che erano eterne e loro interscambiabili. Gli venne da ridere, così lo fece.

Spadino lo guardava come se fosse ammattito: forse lo era per davvero. Aveva pensato che non gli importasse, e per questo aveva voluto uccidersi, ma in realtà gli era sempre interessato troppo, convinto com'era di avere ancora potere su sé stesso. Si stava prendendo in giro, non l'aveva mai avuto.

«No, c'hai ragione Spadì», disse, portandosi alla bocca una forchettata di pasta, «Hai proprio ragione su tutto».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di nuovo in ritardo, ma ho buone nuove: ho deciso di scriverla fino alla fine prima di continuare con la pubblicazione. I capitoli finali, 9 e 10, sono pronti e necessitano soltanto di revisione. Verranno pubblicati sabato prossimo e quello dopo ancora. Grazie per la pazienza, alla prossima!


	9. ABSIT REVERENTIA VERO

Era andato a trovare Flavio a casa di Romolo, suo padre. Malgrado Romolo si fosse preso cura di lui da quando era ancora un bambino, Aureliano era stato nella sua casa poche volte. Ora si rendeva conto che probabilmente Romolo l'aveva sempre considerato un lavoro e aveva voluto tenerlo il più lontano possibile dalla moglie e dal figlio. D'altronde Aureliano era sempre stato un pericolo, per un motivo per l'altro, e alla fine si era rivelato per lui mortale.

Flavio era venuto ad aprirgli la porta e ci aveva messo qualche secondo a riconoscerlo: poi la consapevolezza di chi fosse si era fatta strada nei suoi occhi scuri e aveva fatto una smorfia come uno che succhiasse una caramella acida. Così Aureliano capì subito di non essere il benvenuto. Non ci diede troppo peso: quelli come lui di rado erano ben accetti quando bussavano a casa di qualcuno.

«Ciao Flaviè», salutò.

«Non sapevo che stavi qua», commentò l'altro, affatto contento.

«Diciamo che so' tornato da poco. Nun me fai entra'?», Flavio si fece da parte per permettergli di entrare in casa, ma era chiaro che avrebbe preferito chiudergli la porta sul naso. Aureliano entrò nel piccolo soggiorno e si accomodò sul divano senza bisogno di un invito. Fece segno a Flavio di sedersi accanto a lui.

«'Nsomma, come stai Flaviè?», iniziò quando furono seduti l'uno accanto all'altro. Lui piuttosto rilassato contro lo schienale del divano e un braccio allungato dietro alla schiena di Flavio, che invece era dritto e a disagio come se si fosse seduto su una pianta grassa.

«Bene», borbottò l'altro, senza aggiungere nulla di interessante.

«Stai a lavora'?», chiese ancora Aureliano.

«Certo», fu la sua brusca replica, «Nun è che se te ne vai tu se ferma tutto», aggiunse irritato.

«No, e me fa piacere», rispose pacatamente, «È giusto che mettete al sicuro l'affari vostra, e l'affari vostra so' anche i mia», con una mano strizzò la spalla di Flavio di un gesto di amichevole condiscendenza. L'altro rispose con un verso di fastidio.

«Forse era così prima, ma mo nun te vedemo da 'n anno Aurelià»

«C'ho avuto li cazzi mia», cominciò a perdere la pazienza, che già non aveva in grande quantità, «Ma sto qua».

«Sei venuto a fa' ammazza' qualcun artro?», berciò Flavio, velenoso. Aureliano accusò il colpo, dritto al cuore.

«Me dispiace pe' tu' padre...», disse. _Mi dispiace_ era riduttivo, pensò, non significava nulla quando in realtà il dolore per Romolo lo tormentava ancora come se l'avessero appena ammazzato davanti ai suoi occhi, ogni giorno della sua vita. Ma non avrebbe mai potuto spiegarlo a qualcun altro, e dubitava che Flavio avesse voglia di ascoltare. Romolo era suo padre, dopo tutto, mentre Aureliano non era nessuno.

«Se vede come te dispiace, manco sei venuto ar funerale», il peso nello stomaco di Aureliano si fece più insopportabile dopo quelle parole.

«Nun potevo», si giustificò.

Flavio, scettico, si alzò e si allontanò da lui. «Senti, dimme che voi ché nun c'ho tempo de chiacchiera'», tagliò corto. Aureliano precipitò le spalle, sentendosi improvvisamente molto più stanco. Cosa si aspettava, si chiese, dal figlio dell'uomo che era morto a causa sua? Per un lungo, doloroso secondo ripensò a quello che era successo con Lele e Spadino ma subito scacciò il pensiero. Quella era una situazione profondamente diversa, e comunque da quando avevano messo piede fuori dall'hotel di sua madre aveva smesso di importargli. Così aveva deciso.

«Me dispiace Flaviè», ripeté, senza sapere cos'altro dire.

Flavio rise di lui, senza alcuna allegria. «La vita sua l'ha buttata via pe' te' e pe' la famiglia tua. Prima glie rubbavate er tempo, e poi tu l'hai fatto ammazza'. Se veramente te dispiace allora nun te fa vede' più da me», gli indicò la porta con un gesto brusco mano.

Aureliano era addolorato, ma si sentiva dentro bollire una rabbia che non dipendeva completamente da Flavio. Non era la giornata giusta per mancargli di rispetto. Si alzò e con uno spintone mandò Flavio a sbattere violentemente contro la credenza che aveva alle spalle. Il rumore fu assordante e Flavio gemette di dolore, lo guardò incredulo e impaurito: Aureliano se ne compiacque.

«Nun te dimentica' co' chi parli, Flaviè», disse. Aveva la pistola in tasca e ancora voglia di picchiare qualcuno. L'avrebbe fatto se Flavio non fosse rimasto in silenzio a guardarlo con tanto d'occhi. Voleva essere provocato ancora.

In un flash gli tornò in mente l'espressione di Spadino quella volta che gli aveva detto una cosa simile e poi l'aveva baciato. E poi ancora quello che era successo all'hotel. Una fitta al petto, e fu come se Flavio e la casa di Romolo fossero spariti dal suo campo visivo. Non c'era che Spadino, ma lo scacciò ancora via.

«Parlamo n'artra volta», disse in fretta, suonando ridicolo anche alle sue stesse orecchie. Ma aveva bisogno di andarsene. Uscì senza degnare Flavio di uno sguardo, respirando a fatica. Doveva solo resistere, solo dimenticare...

\---

«Devo andare a lavoro, Spadì», disse a Lele all'uomo che si era appena svegliato sul suo divano. Spadino gli rivolse un'occhiata languida di sonno. La sera prima si era abbarbicato nel cumolo di coperte che Lele gli aveva lasciato ai piedi del divano, ancora vestito, e non sembrava avere intenzione di venirne fuori presto. «Ricordati che per le nove dovrebbe veni' il fabbro», l'avvisò, infilandosi la giacca della divisa. In realtà era già in sensibile ritardo, sarebbe dovuto uscire almeno una decina di minuti prima per arrivare ad un orario decente. Gli succedeva spesso considerando che non gli andava mai di uscire dal letto al mattino.

«Nun lo faccio entra'», si lamentò l'altro, coprendosi il viso con un lembo della coperta.

«Tanto non è che ti puoi chiudere dentro», si strinse nelle spalle Lele, gettando uno sguardo distratto alla maniglia rotta sul piano cucina.

Dopo tutto quello che era successo il giorno prima, avrebbe voluto poter restare con lui. Cercava di ripetersi che non gli sarebbe stato di alcun aiuto comunque, cosa poteva fare uno come lui per Spadino? Ma il senso di colpa gli mangiava il cervello. L'aveva messo nei guai lui, dopotutto. Aveva terminato i giorni che poteva prendere a lavoro, e se avesse chiamato ancora per darsi malato gli avrebbero mandato la visita fiscale in casa. Erano guai e preoccupazioni che voleva risparmiarsi, e risparmiarli anche a Spadino.

«Te dovresti alza', fare colazione», gli gridò dalla stanza da letto, dove era andato a recuperare il distintivo, «Ti puoi fare la doccia se vuoi. I vestiti miei stanno tutti qua», aggiunse.

Siccome Spadino non gli stava rispondendo e aveva perso fin troppo tempo, lo salutò ed uscì ad affrontare la pioggia battente.

Fu una giornata terribile. A lavoro non c'era assolutamente nulla da fare. Lele seguiva diversi casi, tutti in stallo per mancanza di prove. In realtà non aveva abbastanza uomini per condurre tutte le indagini che erano state assegnate al suo dipartimento, e quelli che aveva doveva impiegarli per occuparsi delle zuffe tra criminali di basso rango che scoppiavano quotidianamente in quella zona. Aveva passato il suo turno a firmare scartoffie e rispondere al telefono con l'orribile sensazione di essere diventato un automa. Non era certo questo che aveva pensato di fare quando aveva deciso di diventare un poliziotto. Da un altro punto di vista, la meccanicità del lavoro gli aveva consentito di pensare a lungo, in particolare a Spadino e Aureliano. Non c'era da stupirsi, considerando che erano l'unica cosa rilevante della sua triste vita.

La notte trascorsa aveva lavato via un po' della paura che aveva provato assistendo alla scena dell'hotel, gli era rimasta una certa sensazione di ingiustizia perché, pensava, Aureliano se l'era presa con Spadino e non con lui. Era stupido, avrebbe dovuto ringraziare ogni santo del paradiso perché non era stato picchiato a morte, eppure non riusciva a mandare giù quel fatto. Non pensava che quello che aveva fatto Spadino fosse minimamente paragonabile al suo crimine!

C'erano dinamiche tra quei due che lui non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere, e gli andava bene così, ma in quel caso avrebbe davvero voluto sapere cosa era scattato nella testa di Aureliano. Gli era nata in testa l'idea malsana di mettersi in contatto con lui. Era come chiedere di essere ucciso, lo sapeva bene, ma continuava a tormentarsi e sapeva che quello era l'unico modo per mettere un punto a quella vicenda. Ne aveva bisogno lui come probabilmente ne aveva bisogno anche Spadino.

Gli venne anche in mente che, tra loro tre, quello che era rimasto solo era Aureliano... Solo, tradito, minacciato da Samurai e dagli zingari. Forse era proprio lui ad avere più interesse di tutti nel chiarire. Oppure gli avrebbe sparato in testa come aveva fatto con Cesare e sarebbe finita la storia.

Se solo ci fosse stato un modo per farsi ascoltare, per convincerlo a vederlo e sentire cosa aveva da dire, prima di farsi ammazzare...

«Sei tornato!», Lele avrebbe finito il turno di lì a qualche minuto: fuori il sole era già tramontato e stava ancora piovendo. Stava indossando il giaccone sulla divisa quando Cristina entrò nel suo ufficio - ora che non c'era più Cesare, davvero _suo_. «Si vede che stai meglio», gli disse con un ampio sorriso e gli occhi furbi.

«Eh sì», rispose Lele, senza sapere cosa dire. Non pensava, in tutta sincerità, di sembrare uno che sta _meglio_. Si sentiva come uno che è stato appena masticato e sputato e probabilmente il suo aspetto lo rispecchiava.

«Già te ne vai?», si rammaricò lei. Lele per tutta risposta si strinse nelle spalle. Non gli andava di spendersi in chiacchiere vuote: stava ancora pensando a come parlare con Aureliano - e si chiedeva ancora se volesse farlo veramente. «Vabbè è giusto che te vai a riposa'», gli concesse. Lele accennò una risatina distratta e la salutò, dirigendosi verso l'uscita. Quando fu davanti alla porta Cristina gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, sorridendogli ancora: «Mi raccomando se c'hai bisogno nun te fa' problemi a chiedermi nulla», gli disse, stringendogli il bicipite attraverso il cappotto, «Sono a tua disposizione». Forse se l'era immaginato, ma gli era sembrata piuttosto ammiccante. Ringraziò con un sorriso finto e si divincolò, continuando per la propria strada. Mentre stava per uscire, però, gli venne in mente un'idea.

Ancora non sapeva se era convinto oppure no, ma era più forte di lui. A guidarlo era probabilmente la medesima mancanza di giudizio che l'aveva spinto a spacciare droga in primo luogo, pensò, doveva essere proprio un coglione come gli aveva detto Spadino. Non per niente Lele gli aveva dato ragione su ogni cosa.

«Senti Cristì, in realtà mi servirebbe un favore».

\---

Dopo il fallimento con Flavio, Aureliano era tornato all'hotel quasi di corsa. A furia di cercare di non pensare a niente si era fatto venire il mal di testa, e quando si era tolto il giaccone si era trovato con la maglietta appiccicata di sudore. Doveva aver contratto una qualche forma di febbre nervosa, se mai fosse esistita una cosa del genere; gli era capitato da piccolo di avere quegli stessi sintomi dopo un litigio con suo padre, ma non si sentiva così debole e impotente da parecchio. Era cresciuto, diventato un uomo grosso e forte più di suo padre e non c'era nulla che lo facesse sentire peggio del trovarsi ancora una volta inerme. La verità era che la sua stazza e la sua abilità da boxeur contavano poco per strade di Roma, chi andava avanti davvero lì era chi aveva le spalle ben coperte. Degli uomini che erano stati collaboratori di suo padre non gli veniva in mente nessuno che avrebbe seguito lui, un uomo senza più alcun potere, solo perché portava il cognome Adami. Si sentiva senza via di fuga.

Si era lavato via il sudore sotto la doccia, più per abitudine che per una reale premura di non sporcare le lenzuola, e poi era scivolato nel letto. All'inizio non era riuscito a dormire, tormentato dalle immagini invasive di tutte le cose orribili che aveva vissuto, poi il suo corpo esausto aveva ceduto.

La mattina dopo si era svegliato con il rumore della pioggia che batteva aggressivamente sulla grossa parete di vetro della sua stanza. Il mare era agitato e rombava nelle sue orecchie come un motore che si avvia. Quella tempesta che infuriava l'aveva fatto sentire calmo, sebbene non avesse riposato affatto bene, si alzò e si vestì con ritrovata serenità. In realtà si sentiva ancora nei muscoli la tensione di qualcosa che doveva succedere, ma finché Ostia guerreggiava al posto suo sferzata da folate di vento gelido, Aureliano poteva lasciarsi trasportare dagli eventi.

Passò la mattinata in giro per Ostia, per salutare tutti quelli che ancora non sapevano che era tornato. Era certamente pericoloso girare da solo, anche se armato, ma sapeva che non c'era dimostrazione di potere più efficace che mostrarsi tanto sicuro di sé da girare in un territorio ostile con un bersaglio sulla testa con la nonchalance di uno che sta al bar a fare colazione. Cercò di sondare il terreno, di capire se c'era qualcuno che sarebbe stato disposto ad ascoltare quello che aveva da dire. Si stupì di scoprire che qualcuno c'era, in effetti. Gli uomini di Ostia era orgogliosi, e Samurai non trattava particolarmente bene nessuno. Erano abituati a Tullio che aveva portato Ostia ad avere una rilevanza unica negli affari di Roma, sfruttando il fatto che Samurai non poteva mai avere pieno controllo sulla zona finché c'era lui. Adesso i guadagni si erano dimezzati, scoprì Aureliano, la maggior parte del bottino finiva in tasca a Samurai e quei bastardi di Roma nord. Ostia aveva smesso di contare. A parte che a Flavio, che odiava Aureliano, quella situazione non faceva piacere a nessuno.

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato; scoprì che quella notizia gli faceva sentire solo di più la fatica. La fatica di doversi rimettere in piedi dopo una caduta che l'aveva lasciato zoppo.

Non aveva mai formulato alcun piano: se tutto fosse andato secondo quanto si era immaginato a quel punto Aureliano sarebbe stato ancora in esilio in Puglia, a fare finta di essere qualcuno che evidentemente non era.

Non si era più preoccupato della questione del giudice, del Tribunale, del fatto che lui Roma non avrebbe dovuto vederla neanche col binocolo. Finché non arrivò la telefonata.

Era una poliziotta a chiamare, gli intimò di presentarsi subito in stazione per discutere della sua corrente situazione. Aureliano non aveva pensato nulla della cosa, non si era neanche preoccupato. Aveva vissuto tutta la vita al di fuori della legge, non sarebbe andato nel panico in quel momento solo perché voleva rifiutare l'aiuto dello Stato. Si erano svegliati troppo tardi, quei coglioni alla polizia, pensò, avrebbero dovuto aiutarlo quando era piccolo e suo padre gli aveva messo per la prima volta in mano un panetto di eroina per insegnargli a controllare se era buona.

Era stato invitato a cena da uno dei boss di Ostia, Attilio, che era stato un grande amico di suo padre, ma per via di quell'inconveniente aveva dovuto rifiutare. Si era diretto alla stazione di polizia nella sua jeep, nella testa i ricordi di entrambe le volte che ci era stato. Da una parte Cesare Negri, dall'altra Spadino che lo baciava. Non aveva idea di cosa facesse più male.

Quando era arrivato la poliziotta con cui aveva parlato al telefono e un altro ragazzo in divisa, così giovane che aveva ancora in faccia i segni dell'acne, lo accompagnarono senza dire niente nella saletta degli interrogatori. Lo lasciarono lì ad attendere a lungo, tanto che Aureliano cominciò davvero a pensare che volessero arrestarlo.

Poi entrò qualcuno. «Ciao Aurelià», disse Lele.

Aureliano rimpianse di aver lasciato la pistola a casa. Se l'avesse avuta a portata di mano non avrebbe aspettato un secondo, gli avrebbe sparato proprio al centro di quella sua faccia pallida e avrebbe scontato l'ergastolo con il sorriso sulle labbra. Strinse forte i pugni e si alzò.

«Non te ne puoi andare», sentì dire. Alzò lo sguardo su Lele, che se ne stava in piedi davanti alla porta chiusa; forse neanche se ne rendeva conto ma sembrava sul punto di scappare. Se aveva paura di lui e ancora non gli aveva fatto nulla, Aureliano gli avrebbe dato ben più di un motivo per essere terrorizzato di lì a poco.

«Nun so se c'hai coraggio o stai completamente rincoijonito», gli rispose, mentre cercava di decidere se voleva picchiarlo subito o cercare di uscire prima.

Lele però sosteneva il suo sguardo, come aveva fatto quando gli aveva confessato di essere l'assassino di suo padre. Se da una parte questa cosa gli faceva bollire il sangue nelle vene e fischiare le orecchie dalla rabbia, dall'altra Aureliano non poteva fare a meno di provare una strana, distorta forma di rispetto. Se Lele si fosse presentato a lui piangendo, con il muco al naso come una larva per chiedere perdono, sarebbe stato peggio. Una volta gli aveva detto che pensava fosse diventato un uomo, ed era esattamente _quello_ che intendeva. Poteva odiare visceralmente un uomo e trovarlo comunque in un certo senso onorevole, era una delle contraddizioni del suo ambiente con cui era dovuto scendere a patti.

«Te voi fa' ammazza', Lè?», gli chiese, «Nun ce sei riuscito da solo e voi ch'o faccio io pe' te?»

«Voglio solo che parliamo un minuto»

«Me pare che quello che c'avevamo da dicce s'o semo detti», ribatté Aureliano, «O ce sta altro? Che hai ammazzato pure mi' sorella?»

Lele precipitò le spalle, e allora abbassò anche gli occhi. Appariva triste, stanco e mortificato, probabilmente non molto diverso da Aureliano stesso, ma questo pensiero Aureliano l'accantonò subito. Era bene che l'assassino di suo padre si sentisse miserabile. Era fortunato ad essere vivo, considerando che neanche Aureliano aveva ancora capito perché non l'aveva ucciso subito.

«Vorrei farti capire che Spadino non centra nulla-», cominciò Lele, ma Aureliano l'interruppe tirando un pugno sul tavolino, che rimbombò assordante in tutta la stanza. Era successa la stessa cosa la prima volta che erano stati in quello stesso luogo assieme, si ricordò Aureliano, quando le cose erano ancora semplici e avrebbe saputo dire con certezza chi erano i suoi amici.

«Nun lo devi manco nominare», disse. Non voleva sentire quel nome, soprattutto non dalla bocca di Lele. Era una bestemmia che non poteva sopportare.

«È importante Aurelià, mi devi ascoltare!», esclamò Lele, con più veemenza di quanto Aureliano si sarebbe mai aspettato da lui. «Questa storia è assurda, ti sei incazzato con lui come se la colpa fosse sua. Quello che ha sbagliato sono io!»

«So io quello che devo fa'», mentì Aureliano, per tutta risposta.

«A me me pare de no!», alzò ulteriormente la voce Lele, «Lui me voleva solo aiuta', non sapeva che fare! Gli ho fatto un disastro e tu te la vuoi prendere con lui»

Si ricordò di quando Lele l'aveva sgridato perché pensava che trattasse male Spadino, ora stava addirittura rischiando la vita per difenderlo. Doveva essere davvero lui il migliore amico che Spadino aveva, c'era poco da stupirsi che questi l'avesse scelto scartando Aureliano. Dopotutto, lui era quello che l'aveva quasi strangolato, accecato dalla rabbia e... No, Aureliano aveva ragione. Spadino era un traditore, quali che fossero le sue intenzioni, se buone o cattive, gli aveva voltato le spalle e ne aveva pagato le conseguenze. Aureliano l'avrebbe dimenticato prima o poi, non sarebbe stato difficile. Si era messo alle spalle tanti di quei dolori nella vita, uno in più non l'avrebbe ucciso. 

«Me doveva parla' a me, ecco che doveva fa'», sputò Aureliano con amarezza. Non c'era problema che loro due non avrebbero potuto risolvere assieme, l'aveva ripetuto a Spadino fino alla nausea. Come aveva potuto dimenticarlo così? Buttare all'aria ogni cosa? Dirgli che essere sincero con lui sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo?

«E tu pensi che per questo errore mo dovete pagare tutti e due per il resto della vita?», gli chiese Lele, condiscendente.

«Io nun sto a paga' 'n cazzo», rispose Aureliano, una frase che gridava _bugia!_ ad ogni sillaba. Aveva giurato che sarebbe morto prima di perdere Spadino per non sentire mai più il dolore della mancanza, adesso invece non sentiva altro. Neanche avere tutta Roma sotto ai piedi avrebbe cambiato quella cosa.

«Io l'ho saputo da subito che non c'entravo un cazzo con voi due», disse Lele, piano, come uno che accarezzi una bestia feroce, «Infatti quando me so' messo 'n mezzo v'ho fatto solo casini», Aureliano aveva voglia di scoppiare a ridere per quanto era vero. «Perché dovevate essere voi due dall'inizio, Aurelià», proseguì, Aureliano si sentì stringere il cuore nel petto. Lui e Spadino, quante volte l'aveva immaginato nell'ultimo anno... «Non può essere che finisce tutto così».

Aureliano si lasciò cadere sulla sedia. Il discorso di Lele gli aveva succhiato via tutta l'energia vitale, avrebbe voluto sbattere la testa sul tavolo fino a farsi uscire di mente ogni ricordo che avesse mai avuto. _Abbiamo fatto tutti le nostre cazzate_ , si trovò a pensare contro la sua volontà.

«Se ci vuoi pensare...», sentì che diceva Lele. Poi avvertì il suono della maniglia che veniva girata.

«Nun solo casini», disse prima di pensarlo.

«Eh?», chiese Lele, bloccandosi nell'atto di uscire.

Aureliano non avrebbe voluto dirlo, ma ormai aveva parlato e non era un codardo, dunque proseguì: «Senza de te mo nun ce stava nessuno dei due».

\---

Spadino aveva passato la giornata sotto alle coperte, guardando la pioggia che si infrangeva contro al vetro della finestra. Non aveva smesso di piovere neanche un minuto, fuori l'aria era grigia e cupa e non aveva alcuna voglia di alzarsi. Tanto non aveva nulla da fare; avrebbe voluto uscire a comprarsi del fumo per tirarsi su il morale, ma non aveva denaro né la forza di mettere a soqquadro casa di Lele per cercare i suoi soldi.

Il fabbro era venuto davvero, sebbene in ritardo di parecchie ore, e aveva cambiato anche la serratura lasciando a Spadino le chiavi e il conto che Lele avrebbe dovuto pagargli. Spadino al posto suo non se ne sarebbe andato senza il pagamento in tasca, ma lui veniva da un altro ambiente. Evidentemente il tizio aveva una fiducia smisurata nei poliziotti, aveva pensato.

Quando era arrivato Lele, aveva dovuto alzarsi per andargli ad aprire. Si sentiva le ossa scricchiolanti dopo che era stato immobile per tanto tempo e aveva una cicatrice sotto al piede che gli faceva male ogni volta che pioveva. Più di tutto si sentiva sporco, in una maniera che gli ricordava le condizioni in cui aveva versato da prigioniero in casa sua. In carcere si poteva fare la doccia tutte le volte che voleva, almeno, a spese dei contribuenti.

«Non hai mangiato tutto il giorno», l'aveva sgridato Lele per prima cosa. Non gli andava affatto bene essere giudicato nelle sue scelte di vita da uno che voleva ammazzarsi fino al giorno prima. Non disse nulla, in ogni caso, perché non aveva voglia di parlare.

Dopo mezz'ora Lele gli aveva messo sotto al naso un piatto di pasta e pesto fumante e si era arreso a nutrirsi. Lele, seduto su una sedia proprio di fronte a lui, lo osservava di sottecchi nervosamente, come se Spadino potesse non accorgersi di lui. Quando si fu stancato di sentirsi scrutinato, si alzò e andò a farsi una doccia: era l'unico modo che aveva per sfuggire a Lele, chiudersi nel bagno. Pensò con amarezza che, invece, con Aureliano non avrebbe funzionato.

Si lavò con cura, a lungo, un po' per piacere e un po' per consumare tutta l'acqua calda che poteva. Non era arrabbiato con Lele, ma se poteva fargli pagare un pochino quello che era successo non vedeva perché non farlo.

Quando terminò di scrostarsi di dosso tutte le giornate di stress che aveva appiccicate alla schiena, uscì sul tappeto del bagno e si rese conto che non aveva nulla da mettersi. Per fortuna i suoi cugini l'avevano spogliato di ogni pudore, al tempo: non si fece alcun problema a sgocciolare nudo per tutta la casa, sfilando sotto gli occhi sconcertati di Lele, per andare a procurarsi qualcosa da mettere.

Una volta vestito e profumato, pensò che non gli restava altro da fare che tornare a dormire sul divano. La sua vita si era ridotta a quello, di nuovo. Quanto ancora avrebbe potuto sopportare, non lo sapeva. Pensò che sua madre non era lontana: Lele gli aveva detto che stava a Regina. Avrebbe potuto andarle a chiedere di persona come le era venuto in mente di non soffocarlo nella culla. C'era poco che potesse fare ancora con quella miserabile vita che lei gli aveva donato.

Lele aveva provato a coinvolgerlo nella visione di un qualche programma televisivo, ma la verità era che nessuno dei due aveva voglia di guardarlo. O di chiacchierare. Dovevano essere un quadretto triste, lui e Lele seduti in quel soggiorno spoglio senza nulla da fare o da dirsi.

Per torturarsi un po' si chiese come avesse passato Aureliano quella giornata. Ogni possibile risposta gli faceva male, perché non c'era uno scenario realistico in cui Aureliano aveva sentito la sua mancanza come Spadino aveva sentito la sua. Ne era così certo.

Quando Lele si congedò per andare a dormire, Spadino passò il resto della nottata a guardare film dell'orrore su Italia uno. Alle sei del mattino gli venne sonno, e si addormentò.

Passò diverse giornate in quella maniera. Lele usciva e quando tornava cucinava per lui, e Spadino non faceva altro che ciondolare, dormire, ogni tanto quando si ricordava andava a lavarsi i denti. Non era uno stile di vita sostenibile, ma con tutto quello che gli era capitato ci era perfettamente abituato. Gli sembrava solo strana l'idea che, se avesse voluto, sarebbe potuto uscire. Almeno, in teoria poteva, in pratica se avesse beccato uno della famiglia che aveva deciso di farsi una passeggiata a Roma nord, o qualcuno che conosceva Samurai o Manfredi, allora sarebbe stato in grossi guai. Non che gli interessasse particolarmente; non c'era molto che gli interessasse in quei giorni.

Una sera, Lele non c'era ancora e l'aveva chiamato per avvisarlo che avrebbe fatto tardi a lavoro, e Spadino si era messo a contemplare l'idea di prepararsi qualcosa da mangiare. Aveva fame, ma era una sensazione sopportabile. Era _una_ sensazione, qualcosa che lo facesse sentire e in controllo di un aspetto della sua vita. Gli era rimasta giusto la libera scelta su ciò che entrava o non entrava nel suo stomaco - anche se a fare la spesa era Lele. Aveva spento la televisione, dopo un po' di tempo aveva cominciato a non sopportarla più, e avevo preso a passare il tempo ascoltando il signor Giulio del piano di sotto litigare con chiunque salisse le scale. Probabilmente quel vecchio era la persona con cui aveva in assoluto più cose in comune sulla faccia della terra, in quel periodo. Chiuso in casa e rancoroso come lui. 

Quando il suo cellulare squillò, si chiese perché Lele non avesse telefonato al numero di casa come faceva di solito. Pensava di trovarlo fuori, per caso?

«Ao», rispose, senza entusiasmo, senza guardare il numero che lo stava chiamando.

«Spadì», pronunciò, dall'altro lato del telefono, la voce di Aureliano.

Il cuore di Spadino mancò un battito. Fu come precipitare in un sogno. Non aveva fumato ma si sentiva come se l'avesse fatto.

«Spadì, so' Aureliano», disse Aureliano, perché Spadino stava impiegando un'eternità a rispondere.

«Lo so», ribatté Spadino, in un tono basso e strozzato che faceva fatica a riconoscere come il suo. La voce non gli voleva uscire più. «Aurelià», disse poi, tanto per il gusto di dirlo.

«Do' stai Spadì?», chiese Aureliano. C'era qualcosa di strano nel suo tono, pensò Spadino, ma riuscì a notarlo solo superficialmente. Stava ancora cercando di capire se si fosse addormentato oppure no. «Dimmelo che vengo là», aggiunse l'altro, sempre perché Spadino non rispondeva. Fu allora che si accorse di come Aureliano trascinasse le vocali in maniera strana, come uno che abbia la lingua impastata.

«Stai 'mbriaco?», più che una domanda fu una constatazione.

«No no», mentì Aureliano, «Dimme dove devo veni'». Spadino lo conosceva tanto bene da poter dire con assoluta certezza che era messo piuttosto male. Si chiese sa avesse realizzato davvero di stare parlando con lui. Probabilmente no, visto che lo stesso Spadino, sobrio, aveva i suoi dubbi.

« _Tu_ dove stai?», lo rimbeccò Spadino, mettendosi a sedere più dritto, i sensi allertati per la preoccupazione.

«Da mi' madre, ma mo prendo 'a macchina», biascicò Aureliano. Si sentì un tonfo, poi una bestemmia.

«No tu nun prendi proprio 'n cazzo»

«Te prego, Spadì»

Spadino non aveva idea del perché Aureliano lo stesse pregando, del perché suonasse così disperato anche sotto la cadenza trascinata dell'alcol, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato sbagliato assecondarlo. Era ubriaco, straparlava, e per quanto gli facesse battere il cuore a mille risentire la sua voce che gli diceva _Spadì_ , passata la sbornia Aureliano l'avrebbe odiato di nuovo. Doveva chiudere quella chiamata prima di dire, o udire, cose di cui entrambi si sarebbero potuti pentire. O di scoppiare in un pianto incontrollabile.

«Vattene a dormi' Aurelià», gli uscì fuori a fatica.

«Te voijo vede' mo», rispose Aureliano.

_Pure io_ avrebbe voluto rispondere Spadino. «Non è vero», disse invece.

«Te sto a di'-», cominciò Aureliano, ma dovette arrendersi a metà. Forse si era lanciato nella costruzione di un periodo troppo complicato per la sua mente annebbiata. «Nun me piace quando me dici come me sento. Nun lo sai meijo de me», si decise a dire a quel punto.

«C'hai ragione, ma nun penso che me chiamavi senza tutta la merda che te sei bevuto», concesse Spadino.

«Nun te chiamavo no», Spadino lo sapeva già, ma non poté ugualmente contenere la delusione. Poi Aureliano disse: «Non c'avevo er coraggio de ditte che so' stato 'n coijone sennò».

«Non sei stato coijone Aurelià», negò Spadino con veemenza, «C'hai tutto er diritto de rosica'»

«Ma no co' te», insistette Aureliano.

«Che stai a di'...», Spadino scosse la testa, sussurrando tra sé e sé. Non poteva credere di stare avendo quella conversazione con un Aureliano devastato dall'alcol.

«Tu c'avevi bisogno, e io ho saputo solo 'mbrutitte a qu'a maniera», continuò l'altro, che probabilmente non l'aveva sentito, «Ho fatto quello che c'avevi paura che facevo».

«Io ti ho tradito», gli rispose. Chissà quando quella conversazione era diventata una gara a chi aveva più colpe. Spadino cominciava a sentirsi anche lui un po' ubriaco.

«Nun me interessa», confessò Aureliano, scioccandolo, «Te voijo solo vede'. Se nun voi che vengo almeno vieni tu»

«Ma io-», protestò Spadino, alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa da dire, «Non so manco come veni'», gli uscì. L'ultimo sciocco tentativo di non assecondare quella follia che aveva colpito entrambi.

«Fatte accompagna' da Lele», disse Aureliano, così Spadino comprese che era ammattito completamente.

«Che?!», quasi urlò nel telefonino.

Aureliano tirò un lungo sospiro. «Nun me ne frega 'n cazzo. Voijo solo che stai qua», fu come se quelle parole gli strappassero il cuore dal petto. Si sentì percorre il corpo da una fiamma di adrenalina: avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, sarebbe stato capace di fare di tutto...

«Verrai?», chiese Aureliano, più incerto di quanto fosse sembrato per tutta la conversazione.

«Sì», disse, semplicemente, sentendosi sulla luna.

«Allora te aspetto», e riattaccò.

Il tempo che passò tra la fine di quella telefonata e l'arrivo di Lele, Spadino lo trascorse guardandosi i piedi senza essere in grado di spiegarsi cosa era appena successo. Sotto alle pelle ardeva il desiderio di alzarsi e andare, all'avventura, se si fosse mosso aveva l'impressione che non si sarebbe più potuto fermare.

Lele era rientrato come al solito immusonito e stanco e Spadino non vedeva come fosse possibile che si comportasse come se quello fosse un giorno come un altro. Non lo era, non lo era affatto. Era come se ogni cosa all'improvviso avesse acquistato colore, una dimensione in più che prima non c'era, e il mondo sembrava così rumoroso! Aureliano doveva essere un mago.

«Non ti immagini che traffico ce sta», lo salutò Lele, che stava già togliendosi le scarpe. Spadino scattò in piedi, così bruscamente che l'altro si fermò per guardarlo sbalordito.

«Dobbiamo andare», dichiarò Spadino.

«È successo qualcosa?», nella voce di Lele c'era una punta di panico. Spadino non ci fece caso, era sicuro di suonare anche lui piuttosto su di giri.

«Annamo da Aureliano», non gli sembrava vero poter dire quella frase. S'infilò le scarpe in fretta e furia e poi il giaccone, quello che era di Aureliano e lui gli aveva impunemente rubato. Una volta terminati i suoi preparativi forsennati si accorse che Lele stava fermo a guardarlo a bocca aperta con una scarpa in mano: Spadino non poté fare a meno di ridergli in faccia. Sembrava un pesce rosso.

«Daje, Lè, hai detto tu che ce sta traffico»

\---

Lele non aveva ben capito perché si trovasse tutto d'un tratto di nuovo in macchina, per le strade addobbate a festa, a combattere contro tutti quei romani indiavolati che tornavano a casa per la vigilia. Spadino non era utile per niente, seduto sul sedile del passeggero a bestemmiare e intimare di _pija' sotto qu'a vecchia._ Avrebbe dovuto lasciar guidare lui.

Era stanco, le lucine natalizie appese a ogni balcone, nelle vetrine di ogni negozio, gli facevano male agli occhi. Aveva sperato di mettersi a letto appena arrivato a casa e invece...

Impiegarono un tempo infinito per arrivare a Ostia lido. Era sera tardi e per fortuna in quella zona periferica le auto erano poche, così come gli addobbi luccicanti. Spadino accanto a lui si era zittito di colpo. Lele avrebbe voluto potergli dire qualcosa, una cosa qualsiasi per sciogliere la tensione, ma non aveva neanche chiaro cosa stesse accadendo. Aveva deciso di assecondarlo, un po' glielo doveva e un po' era curioso di vedere cosa sarebbe successo.

Parcheggiò vicino all'hotel. La jeep di Aureliano non c'era, così come non c'era quell'altra auto costosissima con cui l'aveva visto l'ultima volta. Non se ne preoccupò, in ogni caso, quel posto era il suo ed era certo avesse un garage dove parcheggiare. Restò fermo in macchina, aspettando che Spadino facesse cenno di voler scendere.

Ma Spadino si era come bloccato. Guardava in direzione dell'hotel e non sembrava neanche vederlo. Lele si chiese se potesse toccarlo, dargli una pacca sulla spalla per ispirargli un po' di conforto, senza che questi l'accoltellasse. Non si sapeva mai con Spadino, vista l'imprevedibilità che aveva mostrato nell'ultima ora. Magari era voluto andare fino a Ostia per accoltellare Aureliano, chissà. Lele non se ne sarebbe stupito.

«Spadì?», chiese, per sincerarsi che almeno stesse bene. Spadino si scosse dalla sua trance e si voltò per guardarlo negli occhi. Lele si accorse che aveva paura.

Si ricordò quella stessa faccia, battuta e sporca, quando era venuto in stazione con sua moglie sembrando un pazzo disperato. Gli aveva raccontato ogni genere di nefandezza che gli era stata fatta, aveva confessato i suoi crimini come se Lele fosse stato il suo parroco. Lele non si era mai sentito così vicino a qualcuno come a lui, in quel momento. Si accorse allora, guardando quegli occhi scuri, brillanti alla luce del lampione che puntava proprio sulle loro facce, che gli voleva bene. L'aveva saputo, prima, ma non l'aveva mai sentito con tanta chiarezza. Era un affetto tanto forte e travolgente che quasi faceva male.

Erano stati causa di tante disgrazie l'uno per l'altro, ma quel sentimento non si era mai spento. Capì che era per quello che erano lì, per quello stesso motivo Aureliano non l'aveva ucciso. _Nun solo casini_ , gli aveva detto, ed era la verità.

«Daje», gli disse, «Andiamo a sistemare 'sta storia».


	10. DANZA DEI SERPENTI

Avevano bussato alla porta. Era una porta a vetri dalla quale si vedeva la reception, illuminata da luci soffuse che erano una manna dal cielo per gli occhi stanchi di Lele. Siccome non c'era modo di capire se Aureliano avesse sentito, ovunque si trovasse, Spadino aveva continuato a battere sul vetro in maniera, secondo Lele, un tantino ossessiva. Ma non aveva intenzione di fermarlo, o giudicarlo.

Ad un certo punto, l'imponente figura di Aureliano era emersa nel suo campo visivo. Venne ad aprire con un incedere leggermente barcollante, decisamente inelegante. Aureliano non era tanto più alto di Lele, ma era almeno grosso il doppio, eppure portava la sua stazza in maniera solitamente composta. Non era aggraziato, ma aveva un suo ritmo.

«Aureliano», disse Spadino, davanti a lui, in un soffio pieno di sentimento. Distratto com'era, Lele avrebbe potuto facilmente perderselo.

La faccia di Aureliano era in penombra, ma anche così gli si leggeva in faccia una certa emozione. Lele ebbe l'impressione che avrebbe dovuto distogliere lo sguardo da quella scena, come se non gli fosse permesso vedere. Probabilmente non lo era, posto il fatto che difficilmente lui era considerabile un ospite desiderato. Decise di guardare lo stesso però: c'era una parte di lui che aveva ancora un po' paura che uno dei due avrebbe potuto, con un colpo di scena sconcertante, fare del male all'altro. Si illudeva di poter fare, nel caso, qualcosa per impedirlo.

«Vie'», invitò Aureliano, scostandosi per fare entrare Spadino. Non aveva esteso l'invito anche a lui, nonostante Lele sapeva che si era accorto che c'era, forse nella speranza che decidesse di girare i tacchi e tornare a casa. Non l'avrebbe fatto, ovviamente. Si diede mentalmente dell'idiota per non essersi portato la pistola. Un errore da principiante.

Aureliano li guidò in una stanza con piano bar che Lele non conosceva. Non si guardò neanche attorno: la sua attenzione venne attirata dalle innumerevoli bottiglie di birra vuote più due bottiglie di superalcolici non meglio identificati, una vuota e una piena a metà, che torreggiavano qua e là sul marmo. Era una scena che ricordava un dopo festa tra adolescenti.

«Ammazza», commentò Spadino, dopo aver emesso un lungo fischio impressionato.

Nonostante tutto Aureliano sembrava perfettamente in sé, andatura incerta a parte. Stava dritto davanti a loro, a braccia incrociate, sembrando solido e contenuto come al solito. «Siedite dove te pare», disse a Spadino.

Aveva dunque deciso di far finta che Lele non ci fosse. A Lele non interessava granché: meglio quello che venire massacrato di botte.

«Scommetto che nun te sei magnato gnente sopra», lo ignorò Spadino, riferendosi con un cenno alle bottiglie vuote. Aureliano si strinse nelle spalle, apparendo improvvisamente a disagio. Sì, considerò Lele, doveva essere consapevole di quanto sembrasse disperato in quella situazione.

Spadino non lo prese in giro. Si avviò verso il frigo, dietro al bancone, e cominciò a frugare alla ricerca di qualcosa da cucinare. Lele si stupì di vederlo tanto propositivo, proprio lui che aveva passato i giorni precedenti a vegetare, a digiuno, sul divano. Se Aureliano avesse potuto vederlo in quei momenti si sarebbe accorto di non essere affatto l'unico disperato. Con lo stesso Lele facevano tre.

«Ao ma nun c'hai un cazzo. Pensavo che almeno 'na fettina-»

Quello che successe poi, superò ogni tipo di delirio allucinatorio che Lele avesse mai sperimentato nella sua vita, dalla febbre alle pasticche che aveva venduto in discoteca. Fu probabilmente la cosa più strana, estemporanea, inspiegabile cui avesse mai assistito. Era abituato alla violenza, ci aveva fatto il callo, almeno concettualmente, ma anche quando invece non era abituato la violenza era sempre venuta annunciata. Entri in un giro di criminalità organizzata, ti aspetti di vedere pistole, di ascoltare insulti e minacce. Era un'escalation che a posteriori si poteva ben spiegare, anche dandosi del deficiente per non averla preventivata. Ma _quello,_ quello non aveva alcun senso. Era come se si fosse addormentato guardando un horror e riaperto gli occhi su una commedia con i medesimi attori. Lo stordì.

Aureliano aveva raggiunto a grandi passi Spadino, che aveva infilato la testa in un cassetto per sincerarsi che davvero non ci fosse nulla; l'aveva fatto girare e, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, l'aveva baciato.

L'attimo prima Lele pensava che l'avrebbe preso a testate in faccia, si era detto _ecco, me dovevo proprio porta' la pistola!_ , un secondo dopo si stavano baciando sotto ai suoi occhi. Non era neanche un bacio a stampo, no, si stavano avvinghiando senza alcuna remora con tanto di rumori umidi e, oddio!, un gemito.

Allora Lele distolse lo sguardo. Non aveva alcun senso, eppure così tornavano parecchie cose.

\---

Spadino stentava a crederci. La bocca di Aureliano sapeva di tutte le schifezze che aveva bevuto e c'era Lele che li guardava con gli occhi sgranati, ma l'aveva stretto così forte che non gliene era importato nulla. Quelle mani sulle sue guance, la sensazione del petto che batteva contro al suo, il calore dappertutto; sentiva solo quello.

A un certo punto Lele doveva essersene andato, perché Spadino non lo vide più. Non che lo stesse cercando, ma Aureliano si era scostato e, prendendolo per un polso l'aveva portato su per delle scale, poi in una camera da letto. Lì l'aveva baciato di nuovo, con meno foga. In quel bacio Spadino sentì quanto era ubriaco, ma gli risalì le braccia con le dita e anche Spadino si sentì girare la testa. Stava succedendo qualcosa che non credeva più possibile.

Si era trovato seduto sul letto, con Aureliano che infilava le mani dappertutto sotto alla sua maglietta e lui a passare le dita sui suoi capelli corti. Nelle mutande sentiva crescere l'erezione. Era tutto perfetto, tranne il fatto che Aureliano era ubriaco fradicio e il fatto di sentirsi tanto eccitato gli fece venire in mente l'ultima persona con cui aveva fatto sesso. La persona con gli occhi disperati che aveva ammazzato, una vittima della sua passione insoddisfatta.

Staccò l'altro da sé. «Nun possiamo, Aurelià», si giustificò sotto al suo sguardo ferito.

«Ancora co' 'sta storia», rispose Aureliano, più con amarezza che con la rabbia che Spadino si sarebbe aspettato.

«Stai 'mbriaco», spiegò, stringendogli un ginocchio tra le dita. Quel contatto lo fece rabbrividire per il semplice fatto di sentire di poterlo fare. Toccare casualmente Aureliano di propria sponte era sempre stata una cosa molto difficile. Lo faceva sempre sentire goffo, fuori posto, e che il suo segreto potesse saltar fuori da un momento all'altro. Non era più un segreto da un pezzo, pensò.

«Lo voglio fa' mo e lo vorrò fa' domani», replicò, sicuro nella sua cadenza trascinata, «Ma perché aspetta' domani?».

«Fidate che nun stai in condizione», ribadì Spadino, scostandosi un altro po' visto che Aureliano continuava ad avvicinarsi.

«Te sto a da' er permesso», si spazientì Aureliano. Spadino si concesse di ridere un po', guadagnandosi una spinta che quasi lo fece cascare dal letto.

«Non è questione de permesso, o che nun me fido», dichiarò, facendosi serio. Pensò che era il momento di mettere tutte le carte sul tavolo, sperando che Aureliano il giorno dopo si ricordasse almeno a grandi linee quello di cui stavano parlando. «Pure quando abbiamo parlato prima de veni' qua, nun pensavo veramente che te volevi solo sfoga' co' me», ammise.

«No?»

«'O so che nun fai 'na cosa der genere se nun ce credi veramente», tanto più dopo che l'aveva baciato davanti a Lele. No, non c'era dubbio che Aureliano lo volesse davvero, per quanto assurdo gli suonasse.

«E allora perché?», Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«C'avevo paura», disse, semplicemente. Di cosa avesse paura non c'era bisogno che lo specificasse, né sarebbe stato in grado di spiegarlo.

L'espressione accigliata di Aureliano si sciolse in un sorriso, il più tenero che gli avesse mai visto fare. «Pure io», gli confessò. Spadino non poté resistere e lo baciò ancora, a lungo.

«Però nun potemo fa' gnente 'o stesso», disse, staccandosi a un certo punto, con le mani alzate per non avere la tentazione di metterle di nuovo addosso ad Aureliano. La faccia che l'altro gli riservò fu di una delusione tanto profonda da essere comica.

«Ma perché?!», chiese, quasi lamentoso.

Spadino rise; poi, tornato serio, si avvicinò al suo orecchio. «Vuoi ancora che te devo scopa'?», gli sussurrò. Aureliano, dopo un secondo di sorpresa, annuì con veemenza. «Me servi sobrio, voglio che devi senti' _tutto_ », disse, e gli baciò il lobo. Aureliano lo guardò sconvolto e Spadino rise di nuovo.

«No seriamente, fasse incula' 'mbriachi 'e prime volte è 'n macello. Se te fai male po' esse che manco t'accorgi», argomentò, ora che pensava di essere riuscito a farlo eccitare abbastanza. Era da tanto che non si sentiva così allegro da poter scherzare. Aureliano parve sgonfiarsi sotto ai suoi occhi e questo lo fece nuovamente ridere.

«Che è? 'N esperienza?», domandò Aureliano, rassegnandosi.

Spadino annuì. Era successo quando era ancora un ragazzino ed era tanto disperato e ingenuo da cercare partner sessuali in discoteca. Molto lontano da casa, ma comunque incredibilmente rischioso. Stava facendo sesso con un ragazzo carino in una delle cabine scarsamente illuminate del bagno del locale. Erano entrambi piuttosto andati, lui anche fumato per dimenticare la tensione; aveva abbassato lo sguardo dove il suo membro spariva nel corpo dell'altro e aveva visto il sangue, parecchio. L'altro non si era accorto del dolore, lui non aveva sentito la sensazione di bagnato eccessivo. Aveva avuto così paura che si era staccato ed era scappato via tirandosi su le braghe in corsa. Temeva che se l'avesse aiutato qualcuno avrebbe scoperto cosa avevano fatto; per mesi gli era rimasto il terrore di sentire al telegiornale la notizia della morte di quel ragazzo, magari a pranzo, seduto a tavolo con sua mamma e Manfredi. Poi se ne era dimenticato, e, adesso, adulto, vedeva chiaramente quanto fosse stato stupido. Non aveva intenzione di raccontarlo ad Aureliano, comunque.

«Dormiamo», dichiarò. Aureliano, dopo un lungo sospiro, acconsentì.

Sotto alle coperte, quella volta, dormirono abbracciati.

\---

Quando si svegliò, Spadino era ancora addormentato. Restò a lungo a guardare la sua faccia addormentata: dai capelli, che erano cresciuti dall'ultima volta che glieli aveva tagliati, spettinati che schizzavano in ogni direzione, ai segni del cuscino sulla tempia quando si girò nel sonno, la bocca un po' aperta. Era qualcosa di tanto prezioso che Aureliano non si capacitava di come fosse possibile che fosse di nuovo lì.

La sera prima aveva bevuto così tanto che gli faceva ancora male la testa. Non si riduceva in quella maniera da quando era ancora un ragazzino e beveva per impressionare i suoi amici e le ragazze. Se ci pensava si sentiva in imbarazzo: farsi trovare così conciato, come uno sciagurato qualunque. Tanto più che per colpa di quel fatto, Spadino non l'aveva più voluto toccare... Mentre buttava giù una birra dopo l'altra aveva pensato soltanto al bisogno che aveva di parlargli ancora. Lele gli aveva mischiato quell'idea come una malattia, e per giorni e notti intere non aveva fatto altro che immaginarsi come sarebbe stato avere il coraggio di telefonargli.

Dalle tende cominciava a filtrare il sole, inondando la stanza con la sua luce fredda. Aureliano voleva scuotere Spadino per farlo svegliare, ma pensò di lasciarlo riposare ancora. Si alzò e si diresse in bagno per lavarsi di dosso l'odore di alcol che doveva essere insopportabile. Si lavò i denti e si infilò sotto alla doccia. Si lavò con più cura del solito, anticipandosi quello che sarebbe potuto succedere quella mattina se solo Spadino l'avesse voluto.

Tornando in camera trovò che l'altro si era svegliato. Gli sorrise dal letto e Aureliano sentì sciogliersi la tensione sulle spalle che neanche sapeva di avere.

«Passata?», fu la prima cosa che Spadino disse, portandosi le dita della mano alla bocca per mimare uno che beva da una bottiglia. Aureliano percepì nuovamente un pizzico di vergogna. Annuì.

«Allora mo te faccio da magna'», sentenziò, soddisfatto, alzandosi.

Aureliano avrebbe preferito fare ben altro, potendo scegliere, ma dubitava che Spadino avrebbe accolto il suo suggerimento. E aveva anche fame, si sentiva lo stomaco sottosopra. Aveva decisamente bisogno di ingerire qualcosa che bloccasse le capriole nella sua pancia.

«Nun c'ho 'n cazzo da cucina'», l'avvisò, quando furono entrambi vestiti e pronti per scendere di sotto.

«Ah è vero, madò», si lamentò Spadino, «Ma che cazzo te sei magnato fino a mo?».

Aureliano aveva accettato gli inviti a pranzo e cena degli ex collaboratori di suo padre nei giorni passati, e così si era nutrito. In teoria l'aveva fatto per coltivare quei rapporti e riacquistare la loro fiducia, ma c'era una parte di lui che aveva ritenuto di approfittare il più possibile di quell'ospitalità perché, semplicemente, non gli andava di cucinare. Era così triste mettersi ai fornelli ed essere solo, senza sua sorella, o Isabel, o un amico, Spadino...

«Ho mangiato fori», fece spallucce. Spadino grugnì di disapprovazione, come se facesse fatica a crederci - Aureliano non lo biasimava per questo-, ma non commentò.

«Allora tocca usci' a fa' spesa», concluse Spadino, dopo aver ispezionato di nuovo il piano bar dell'hotel, tanto per scrupolo.

«Mo vado», disse, alzandosi dalla sedia su cui si era accomodato per osservare l'altro.

«No, vado io», lo fermò Spadino, «Damme 'e chiavi».

Aureliano alzò un sopracciglio ma non disse nulla. Dedusse che Spadino non lo riteneva ancora in condizioni di guidare, e silenziosamente gli diede ragione. Andò a prendere la chiave della jeep e gliela consegnò.

«Veramente me servirebbero pure li sordi», confessò Spadino, imbarazzato, incomprensibilmente a detta di Aureliano.

«Certo», rispose, affrettandosi a tirare fuori le banconote dalla tasca di una sua giacca, «'Na piotta te basta?», chiese.

Spadino distolse lo sguardo e fece di sì con la testa.

«Ao, che te metti vergogna a chiederme i sordi?», si stupì Aureliano.

«Paro 'n marchettaro», rise Spadino, a disagio.

«Non di' cazzate. Lavoramo 'nsieme», lo riproverò allora, «Poi smezziamo».

Spadino annuì senza sembrare affatto convinto. Aureliano se ne dispiacque, ma pensò che sarebbe bastato che iniziassero a lavorare davvero per risolvere quella situazione. Una volta che Spadino avesse avuto modo di mettersi i suoi soldi direttamente in tasca sarebbe tornato tutto alla normalità. Anche se a lui non dispiaceva pagare per Spadino, così come l'aveva fatto per Isabel e le sue altre fidanzate prima di lei. Ma Spadino era un uomo, aveva il suo orgoglio e Aureliano l'avrebbe rispettato.

Il tempo che Spadino stette fuori a fare la spesa, Aureliano lo passò ascoltando il telegiornale alla televisione che c'era nella reception. Poi fecero colazione assieme: Spadino gli preparò un panino con una fettina di petto di pollo, proprio come piaceva a lui, e per sé stesso riscaldò del latte per bagnarci i biscotti. La differenza di gusto tra loro due non avrebbe mai smesso di far sorridere Aureliano. Erano due mondi diversi che non c'entravano nulla l'uno con l'altro, in apparenza, ma poi insieme stavo così bene...

«Ieri avemo fatto scappa' a Lele», disse Aureliano mentre mangiavano, solo perché all'improvviso gli era venuta in mente quella scena della sera prima.

Spadino si era fermato con un biscotto a mezz'aria e l'aveva guardato, circospetto. Il nome di Lele doveva averlo messo sulla difensiva, così Aureliano lo tranquillizzò: «Nun te preoccupa', nun me 'nteressa».

Ed era la verità. Qualcosa era scatto dentro di lui: sentiva che sopportare Lele per avere Spadino era un compromesso vantaggioso. Non l'avrebbe perdonato mai, ma non era quello il punto. Era stato lui ad ammazzare il padre di Lele, in ogni caso, anche se per salvare la vita a Spadino. Era una specie di distorto contrappasso e se lo sarebbe fatto bastare. Ovviamente questo significava anche che Lele aveva finito le possibilità che aveva con lui: un altro passo falso e sarebbe stata la sua fine. Per questo non si era fatto problemi a baciare Spadino davanti a lui, se l'avesse detto a qualcuno Aureliano avrebbe avuto il movente per farlo fuori. Finché durava, l'avrebbe presa come veniva.

«Oggi che voi fa'?», gli chiese Spadino, «Se dovemo da' 'na mossa, ce sta da riparti' da zero».

«C'ho già dei contatti», gli raccontò Aureliano, «A l'omini de Ostia nun glie piace fasselo mette' ar culo da quelli come Samurai. Stanno abituati meijo».

«Ma li contatti tua nun sanno che ce sto de mezzo pure io, no?», disse Spadino, dopo un momento di esitazione. Aureliano scosse la testa: capiva bene quale fosse la preoccupazione dell'altro. Gli zingari piacevano solo agli altri zingari. Nessuno del clan Adami avrebbe preso ordini da Spadino e così Spadino non avrebbe, di fatto, mai contato nulla.

«Pe' mo nun glie deve 'nteressa'», sentenziò Aureliano. La situazione di Spadino era complessa e delicata, ma aveva già un piano. Sarebbe stato doloroso, ma se volevano il potere allora non solo Samurai doveva cadere, ma anche Manfredi. Con Manfredi in giro gli zingari non si sarebbero mai schierati dalla parte di Aureliano, e una volta buttato giù Manfredi dal trono sarebbe stato il turno di Spadino... Di questo era convinto. «Oggi s'a pijiamo de ferie, me sa che è pure Natale», aggiunse dopo.

Spadino si strinse nelle spalle, ancora sovrappensiero. Aureliano non voleva che si angosciasse con problemi che sicuramente non si sarebbero potuti risolvere quel giorno.

«Stamattina potemo facce qu'a scopata, finalmente», suggerì speranzoso, per distrarlo. 

Spadino scoppiò a ridere: «Sei 'n signore, Aurelià».

«Ormai nun so più come t'o devo chiede'», si giustificò.

«Va bene», concesse Spadino. Ad Aureliano, che quasi si era già rassegnato a ricevere l'ennesimo rifiuto, venne un colpo. «Tanto ho già comprato l'ingredienti», aggiunse.

Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia: «Me voi farci' er culo?», scherzò, per alleggerirsi un po' dell'anticipazione che si sentiva montare nel petto. Spadino lo colpì sulla nuca con una smorfia disgustata in viso, ma ridacchiando sotto ai baffi.

«Quanto fai schifo», gli disse.

Gli ingredienti, scoprì poi, erano ben tre flaconi di lubrificante a base di silicone e un pacco di preservativi di taglia media. Spadino li aveva fatti cadere dalla busta sul piumone del letto, davanti ad un Aureliano perplesso. Sapeva che il lubrificante sarebbe servito, erano le quantità a sembrargli questionabili. Ad ogni modo Spadino gli sembrò estremamente competente mentre gli spiegava come avrebbero dovuto muoversi e come lui si sarebbe dovuto lavare - momento che Aureliano trovò francamente imbarazzante, si annotò mentalmente le istruzioni ma decise che si sarebbe impegnato a dimenticare la scena di contorno il prima possibile.

Mezz'ora dopo, erano entrambi di nuovo sul letto. Aureliano fresco della seconda doccia della giornata, scoprì che nonostante l'estensiva spiegazione di prima non sapeva da dove cominciare. Non si era mai sentito a disagio facendo sesso con una donna. Anche lì cosa andasse dove era piuttosto intuivo; ma si sentiva fuori posto. Voleva Spadino, voleva che lo toccasse più di ogni altra cosa, in quel momento. Quel pompino che gli aveva fatto in macchina se lo sognava ancora la notte... Eppure c'era una parte di lui convinta che quella cosa che stavano per fare - non riusciva a chiamarla col suo nome neanche nei pensieri- non gli sarebbe piaciuta. Che non poteva piacergli, perché era una cosa svilente, vergognosa, che aveva usato come insulto sin da bambino. Suo padre, come anche Romolo e tutti gli uomini che aveva conosciuto ed ammirato, sarebbero morti piuttosto che fare una cosa del genere. Un fatto era baciare un uomo e farsi toccare, un altro era permettergli di entrargli dentro come se fosse una donna. Aureliano sentì che aveva paura, realizzando all'improvviso l'irreversibilità di ciò che aveva chiesto a Spadino. Non sarebbe più stato lo stesso uomo, dopo, e questo lo atterriva.

Spadino l'aveva guardato negli occhi tutto il tempo, e forse aveva letto ogni sua preoccupazione. «Se nun te va potemo fa' er contrario», gli disse, piano, mettendogli una mano sul ginocchio per rassicurarlo.

Aureliano si ricordò perché aveva chiesto che succedesse in quel modo in primo luogo. Spadino aveva detto che non aveva mai avuto dubbi sulla sua sincerità, ma Spadino gli avrebbe dato ogni cosa sin da quel giorno, ormai una vita prima, alla Vela. Chiedergli di fare sesso da passivo sarebbe stato come chiedergli l'ennesima conferma che era disposto a fare qualunque cosa per Aureliano. Non sarebbero mai stati pari, e Aureliano voleva dimostrargli di non essere più il ragazzino che l'aveva rifiutato sputandogli addosso parole infami. Soprattutto dopo ciò che gli aveva fatto giorni prima, di cui Spadino ancora portava i segni sbiaditi sul collo. No, non poteva tirarsi indietro. E se non gli fosse piaciuto allora pazienza, se suo padre dalla tomba voleva ridere di lui, che ridesse! Che ridesse tutta Roma, tanto aveva capito che senza Spadino tutto il resto non aveva senso.

«No», rispose, «Ma me devi guida' tu».

Spadino sorrise. «Sdraiate», e lo guidò portandolo a stendersi supino. Lo baciò a lungo e Aureliano fu tentato diverse volte di ribaltare la situazione per fare tutto come era abituato a fare. Non stava con qualcuno in quel modo da un'eternità, avrebbe voluto sbrigarsi e togliersi di dosso l'urgenza che si sentiva in ogni muscolo e invece serviva che procedessero lenti. Spadino era estremamente cauto nel modo in cui muoveva le mani su di lui, ogni gesto accompagnato da un'occhiata per sincerarsi che Aureliano stesse ancora bene. Ecco perché doveva farlo, pensò Aureliano, perché Spadino non si sarebbe mai convinto che lo voleva davvero, altrimenti. Temeva ancora che Aureliano si alzasse e fuggisse via da un momento all'altro.

Si lasciò spogliare piano piano. Non si sentiva in imbarazzo ad esporsi davanti all'altro. Si erano visti nudi infinite volte, e Aureliano era consapevole di essere bello. Spadino non nascose l'ammirazione davanti al suo busto tatuato, si prese il suo tempo a percorrere con le dita ogni linea di inchiostro. Aureliano gli aveva già spiegato cosa significassero la maggior parte di quei disegni, perciò lasciò che li osservasse in silenzio.

Il corpo di Spadino era considerevolmente più piccolo del suo. Era magro e in apparenza debole, ma Aureliano conosceva bene la forza delle sue braccia. Spadino era un uomo, dopotutto, e non c'era nulla in lui che glielo facesse dimenticare; lo spaventava ed eccitava assieme. Lo osservò mentre si toglieva la maglietta e scopriva la pelle pallidissima, con qualche cicatrice qua e là. Al collo aveva ancora la collana che gli aveva regalato, così come dal polso pendeva il braccialetto d'oro.

«Mo viene la parte difficile», lo avvisò Spadino. Aureliano annuì, sentendo la tensione irrigidirgli il corpo. Sapeva che non era affatto un buon segno, ma non riuscì a calmarsi ugualmente.

Spadino si abbassò con la faccia all'altezza del suo pube, gli fece alzare le gambe portandosele sulle spalle. Aureliano si preparò a sentirsi toccare dove non voleva, ma l'altro inaspettatamente lo prese in bocca. Era semi eretto, e l'eccitazione aveva minacciato di svanire per l'ansia, ma sotto alla bocca calda di Spadino dimenticò che sarebbe dovuto succedere. Non pensava che la parte difficile sarebbe stata così piacevole.

Dopo un po' di su e giù con la testa tra le sue gambe Spadino aveva preso un ritmo che l'avrebbe fatto venire, di lì a poco. Aureliano si interrogò se avvisarlo oppure no. Non ne ebbe bisogno: mentre ancora aveva il suo membro in bocca Spadino portò un dito bagnato, freddo, all'entrata di Aureliano. Non si era neanche accorto che avesse aperto il lubrificante, perso nel momento. Quel contatto lo fece rabbrividire, contrarre e ritrarre un po', istintivamente. «Scusa», disse con voce gracchiante, cercando di calmarsi.

Spadino interruppe qualche secondo le ministrazioni della sua lingua per dirgli: «Nun te preoccupa', mo gli'a famo», come un soffio sulla pelle bollente. Aureliano chiuse gli occhi e si fidò.

Il dito entrò a fatica dopo un tempo infinito. Per quanto Aureliano cercasse di concentrarsi sul proprio respiro e rilassare i muscoli, e per quanto aiutasse il fatto che Spadino non aveva smesso di leccarlo, quel fastidio invadente e imbarazzante non poteva ignoralo. Si sentiva sudato e stanco solo per lo sforzo di restare fermo quando il suo corpo gli chiedeva di scostarsi e lasciar perdere. Tra le gambe e sotto al sedere si sentiva bagnato di lubrificante, sospettava che Spadino avesse già consumato un intero flacone. Non c'era niente che gli faceva pensare che ne sarebbe valsa la pena in termini di piacere, ma almeno Spadino sembrava contento. Mosse il dito piano, pianissimo dentro di lui. Gli aveva detto che era per lubrificarlo, per quanto possibile, anche dentro, che sarebbe finito presto, e Aureliano aveva risposto silenziosamente con una smorfia sconfortata.

«Mo possiamo prova'», decretò Spadino. Dopo qualche secondo aggiunse: «Se te va».

«Certo che me va!», sbottò Aureliano, più brusco di quanto avesse preventivato. Non era rimasto mezz'ora a gambe all'aria a farsi infilare dita nel culo per tirarsi indietro proprio a quel punto! Ormai la sua dignità era compromessa, che Spadino si prendesse pure tutto il resto. Non gli avrebbe negato nulla.

«Però po' esse che ti fa male e se dovemo ferma'», Spadino restò paziente, «Me raccomando dimmelo, semmai ce riprovamo». Aureliano grugnì un verso di disapprovazione: non aveva alcuna voglia di sottoporsi nuovamente a tutto quel tedioso processo. Spadino gli aveva detto che le prime volte sarebbe stato sempre così: lento, disagevole e probabilmente poco fruttuoso. Una bella merda, aveva pensato, e continuava a pensarlo.

Spadino allora si tolse i pantaloni, e solo allora Aureliano si accorse dell'effetto che stava avendo su di lui. L'aveva visto nudo, sì, ma mai in erezione. Era un'immagine nuova che rinnovò la fiamma sottopelle, sopita in quel tempo infinito in cui si era chiesto che cosa cazzo stessero facendo, e gli ricordò perché voleva fare sesso con lui. Voleva toccarlo subito, capire com'era, cosa gli piaceva. Spadino non gli aveva mai permesso di toccarlo, non l'aveva mai visto venire. Lo osservò mentre si preparava con il preservativo e un'altra spruzzata generosissima di lubrificante. I muscoli fremevano dall'anticipazione all'idea del contatto pelle su pelle che sarebbe avvenuto: Aureliano si concentrò su quello, sull'odore che Spadino emanava, di bagnoschiuma e sudore. Era un uomo, e lo stava per toccare in maniera più intima di chiunque altro sulla faccia della terra. Lo voleva, nonostante tutto, lo voleva davvero.

Il suo membro raggiunse l'entrata del suo corpo e ancora una volta Aureliano si contrasse di riflesso, stavolta con più violenza. Il cuore palpitava velocissimo, si sentiva andare a fuoco, poi le mani di Spadino lo bloccarono schiacciandogli i fianchi contro al materasso. La sua espressione era decisa, esperta. «Tranquillo», gli disse, premuroso e perentorio allo stesso modo. Nessuno l'aveva mai trattato così, pensò Aureliano. La paura e l'eccitazione si intrecciavano senza lasciargli capire dove finisse una e iniziasse l'altra. Respirò a fondo, poi annuì.

Prima che potesse entrargli dentro completamente ci vollero tentativi su tentativi, ma Aureliano si lasciò guidare. Spadino lo accarezzava e gli sussurrava parole d'incoraggiamento in cui Aureliano si crogiolava come un assetato nel lago di un'oasi. Si baciarono infinite volte, a tratti così a lungo che Aureliano quasi si dimenticava cosa stessero facendo. Alla fine Spadino era dentro. Era doloroso, ingombrate, affatto confortevole e neanche lontanamente piacevole. Gli chiese di muoversi lo stesso, perché tanto non credeva di potersi abituare a quelle sensazioni. Spadino lo ignorò e scese a baciarlo ancora: sulla bocca, sul viso, sulle spalle. Quando si mosse fu quasi impercettibile, ma Aureliano lo avvertì con assoluta chiarezza. Faceva male e non poté evitare di gemere per il dolore, malgrado avesse evitato con cura di emettere qualsiasi tipo di suono, prima. Non voleva che Spadino decelerasse ulteriormente.

Spadino lo guardò, comprensivo, e spruzzò altro lubrificante nel punto in cui i loro corpi si univano. Ormai Aureliano si sentiva esausto, non aveva neanche più un'erezione. Ma Spadino, su di lui, sembrava godere anche di quelle spinte delicatissime che riusciva a dare di tanto in tanto. A ogni movimento, ogni contrazione involontaria di Aureliano attorno a lui, chiudeva gli occhi e respirava più profondamente. Gli stava dando un piacere che non provava da tanto, si inorgoglì Aureliano. Si concentrò sul viso dell'altro, lasciando che la sensazione fisica di disagio cadesse dimenticata nel retro del suo cervello. Fu quasi facile, a un certo punto, quando si fu finalmente rilassato tanto da permettere a Spadino una certa libertà di movimento.

«Daje, Spadì», lo esortò, sentendosi abbastanza pronto da poter sopportare qualsiasi cosa fosse venuta dopo. L'altro lesse la sincerità dei suoi occhi, e si cimentò in una spinta più decisa. Un po' il fastidio gli tolse il fiato, ma poi l'attenzione fu catturata dalla reazione di Spadino: aveva rilasciato un sospiro di soddisfazione, poi si era chinato a baciarlo.

Ad ogni spinta il disagio era sempre meno, il suo corpo ormai era abituato all'intrusione. Spadino insinuò una mano tra i loro corpi sudati e toccò Aureliano, flaccido in mezzo alle gambe. Lo accarezzò piano, la mano ancora bagnata di lubrificante cominciò a diventare piacevole a un certo punto. Aveva le orecchie piene dei versi dell'altro, un calore che piano piano cresceva tra le cosce, e certo non credeva che sarebbe potuto venire con la sensazione di un corpo estraneo dentro di sé, ma non era affatto terribile l'insieme. Spadino era dappertutto, addosso a lui e attorno e _quello_ valeva il tempo infinito che ci avevano messo per arrivare a quel punto.

L'altro cominciò presto a perdere il controllo delle spinte, sempre più veloci e irregolari. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e smesso di baciarlo, perso nel piacere che si stava dando. Aureliano lo osservò, insinuando le dita tra i suoi capelli perché non gettasse indietro la testa. Voleva guardarlo fino alle fine. Spadino aprì gli occhi nei suoi, e per un lunghissimo minuto si guardarono mentre spingeva dentro di lui le ultime volte, il respiro roco che si abbatteva contro alle labbra di Aureliano.

Quando venne, con un grugnito strozzato, Aureliano si avventò sulla sua bocca per baciarlo ancora. Ah, se ne era valsa pena!

Scivolò fuori lentamente, lasciandolo vuoto e bagnato. Poi gli sorrise, senza dire nulla. Neanche Aureliano aveva nulla da dire. Quello che avevano fatto valeva più di ogni parola. Aureliano ebbe la certezza che il messaggio era arrivato a Spadino forte e chiaro.

Più tardi Spadino lo prese di nuovo in bocca e lo fece venire così. Restarono molto tempo a parlare del più e del meno, nudi e sporchi e senza pudore. Pensò a quanto l'avrebbe odiato, il ragazzino stupido che era stato. Gli venne da ridere. Lo disse a Spadino.

«Semo cresciuti tutt'e due», commentò l'altro.

Lo aiutò a pulirsi. Quando scesero al bar dell'hotel per pranzare, Aureliano zoppicava un po' e si presero in giro. Dentro alla pancia, una bolla di felicità che non sentiva da tempo.

\---

Spadino l'aveva chiamato per chiedergli di tornare all'hotel, e Lele si era subito immaginato quale potesse essere il motivo. Credeva che l'avrebbero minacciato, intimandogli di non raccontare quello che aveva visto. Si era preparato mentalmente per quel tipo di confronto, scegliendo anche le parole che avrebbe usato per spiegare loro che non avrebbe mai, mai neanche pensato di rivelare quel segreto. Non aveva motivo per farlo dopotutto, a chi avrebbe mai potuto vendere quell'informazione? Odiava Samurai con tutto sé stesso, non ci teneva affatto a regalargli una vittoria.

Ma non era successo nulla di quanto aveva preventivato. Spadino l'aveva fatto entrare nella stanzetta adiacente alla reception, dove Aureliano stava sdraiato su uno dei divani di fronte alla TV, e Lele si era seduto dalla parte opposta. Erano rimasti così, tutti e tre, a ciondolare, con Spadino e Aureliano che chiacchieravano per conto loro di affari e di piani che stavano formulando per il futuro.

«Che è successo, Spadì?», si azzardò a chiedere solo quando Aureliano si fu allontanato per andare in bagno. Non sapeva se parlando davanti a lui gli avrebbe dato fastidio. Voleva evitare. Spadino, seduto vicino a lui, faceva merenda con uno yogurt. Lele si era accorto subito di quanto, in una sola notte, era cambiato. Aveva ripreso colore e sembrava di nuovo _vivo_. Completamente diverso dalla persona che aveva perso giornate intere sul suo divano.

«Gnente, che doveva succede'?», gli rispose con nonchalance. Alla TV davano una replica di Pomeriggio Cinque, il sottofondo erano le grida di due celebrità che Lele non conosceva minimamente che litigavano furiosamente.

Non sapeva se Spadino fosse davvero così tranquillo, o se fosse solo molto bravo a fingere. «Quindi voi due...», gli uscì fuori, ma non riuscì a completare la domanda.

Spadino in qualche modo capì lo stesso. «Sì», rispose, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Lele ci pensò un attimo. In verità non aveva smesso di pensarci da quando li aveva visti con i suoi occhi. Che assurdità. «Non mi riesco proprio a immaginare», parlò nuovamente, sempre senza sapere come continuare.

«E nun te devi immagina' 'n cazzo», tuonò Aureliano, arrivando in quel momento.

Spadino scoppiò a ridere, gli batté una mano dietro alla schiena a mo' di conforto.

Il resto del pomeriggio trascorse nello stesso modo: Aureliano e Spadino che parlavano e Lele, semplicemente lì. Non si sentiva a disagio, non era come guardare una scena dall'esterno. C'era un senso di mutua accettazione che non aveva mai percepito prima. Aveva sentito da qualche parte che per ricostruire qualcosa, a volte, è necessario che venga prima distrutta. Si era ripetuto tante e tante volte, mentendosi, che le cose sarebbero andate per il meglio, che il tempo lava via il dolore. Per la prima volta, quel pomeriggio, cominciò a crederci. Li guardò: erano i suoi amici.

C'erano tante lacrime ancora che aspettavano di essere piante, e un giorno avrebbero tutti e tre dovuto pagare ogni cosa. Nel frattempo avevano una vita da vivere, un'autostrada che non sapeva dove li avrebbe condotti né se sarebbero stati ancora insieme alla fine. Ma non era importante. Per il tempo che sarebbe stato concesso loro, sarebbero stati parte dell'eternità che era Roma. Il futuro era nelle sue mani.

BONUS

L'incontro con l'avvocato era stato lungo, ma poter rivedere Angelica ne era valso la pena.

Era arrivata in macchina con un'altra ragazza, presentatasi come Nadia. Spadino aveva sentito da come parlava che era romana anche lei. Angelica gli era sembrata felice. I capelli più corti e ingrassata rispetto a come se la ricordava l'ultima volta. Gli sorrideva come non aveva fatto mai, senza alcun rancore nascosto nei suoi profondi occhi neri. Erano entrati insieme nello studio e quando ne erano usciti anche Aureliano era fuori, per strada, che aspettava Spadino.

Avevano guidato tutta la notte, dandosi il cambio, ed erano tutti e due stanchi. Aureliano aveva salutato Angelica cordialmente, e anche lei era stata gentile. Spadino sospettava che quei due non si piacessero, e si pentì di non averli mai fatti conoscere per davvero. Avevano più cose in comune di quanto potessero immaginare.

«Ha chiamato Lele, vuole sape' che deve compra' da magna' pe' domani», gli disse Aureliano.

«Quello che glie pare», lo liquidò Spadino.

«Noi s'avviamo subito?», chiese Aureliano, esitante, con un cenno verso Angelica e la sua amica. Spadino avrebbe voluto restare a parlare con Angelica, ma una parte di lui non avrebbe saputo da dove cominciare. Aveva tante cose da dirle, ma non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di esprimerle, né se a lei interessassero.

«Noi dobbiamo anda'», s'intromise Angelica, togliendolo dall'imbarazzo di non sapere cosa rispondere.

«Allora, ciao», la salutò, guardandola negli occhi qualche secondo in più di quanto sarebbe stato normale. Non l'avrebbe mai più vista, pensò, tanto valeva fare in modo di ricordarsela bene.

«Aspe', Albè», disse lei, «Damme er telefono». Spadino obbedì, consegnandole il proprio cellulare. Lei armeggiò un po' con i tasti, poi glielo rese. «Er numero mio, se te va chiamame ogni tanto», gli sorrise.

«Certo», rispose, sincero. Gli aveva tolto un peso dallo stomaco che neanche sapeva di avere.

Più tardi, mentre guidava verso casa, Aureliano dal sedile del passeggero lo chiamò: «Prossima stazione de servizio famo a cambiò, Albè».

Spadino lo guardò di sbieco. «Albè?», chiese.

«Er nome tuo», rispose Aureliano, guardando fuori dal finestrino. Spadino lo conosceva abbastanza da capire che era imbarazzato.

«Nun m'hai mai chiamato così», spiegò. Suonava così strano il suo nome di battesimo sulle labbra di Aureliano.

«Angelica te ce chiama», berciò l'altro, irritato. Spadino sorrise tra sé e sé.

«Vabbé, lei me c'ha sempre chiamato», insistette, solo perché si divertiva a dargli un po' di fastidio, «Poi eravamo sposati, pare strano che 'na moije nun te chiama pe' nome».

Aureliano, prevedibilmente, sbuffò di malumore, voltandosi per fulminarlo con un'occhiataccia che Spadino captò nonostante l'altro indossasse gli occhiali da sole. «E quello che te chiavi come te deve chiama'?», sbottò. Spadino non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere.

«Chiamame come te pare», disse, tra una risata e l'altra, «Me piace come 'o dici», aggiunse.

Spostò la mano che stringeva il cambio a stringere un ginocchio di Aureliano, godendosi il sole di primavera in faccia e il calore che la presenza dell'altro gli infondeva nel petto, come una candela che brucia lentamente. Illuminava ogni cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Così termina quest'avventura. Mi sono voluta cimentare nella scrittura di questa fanfiction, dopo anni di fermo, perché a questo fandom, a questi personaggi, tengo molto. Doveva essere una storia molto più breve, ma il progetto è finito per crescere smodatatamente e adesso eccoci qua. Spero di aver reso giustizia a Suburra e di avervi fatto divertire. Invito chiunque a scrivere e pubblicare le proprio storie, qualora aveste tempo ed idee, senza imbarazzo. Qua siamo tra amici. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questo finale (ma anche se decideste solo di lasciare un saluto andrebbe benissimo). Oggi è una giornata molto triste per me eppure non volevo rinunciare a pubblicare questa conclusione. Un abbraccio a tutti, grazie aver letto, commentato, lasciato kudos, prestato un po' del vostro tempo a questa storia e a me. Alla prossima, se ci sarà.


End file.
